Mientras cambiamos
by Umiris
Summary: Se vive la guerra nuevamente, y en medio de ella aparece alguien que puede resultar importante para HQ y para el enemigo, aunque más para X. El misterio de las cápsulas del Dr. Light se descubre. R&R por favor! Capítulo 10 NO TENGO PERDON
1. Soledad

No.1

Soledad.

Notas iniciales:_ Este... no me acuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí algo por gusto ˆ-ˆU. Creo que no tengo más excusa mas que decir que por ese enorme lapso de tiempo no me llegaba ninguna idea._

_El caos (sí, CAOS) es el siguiente. He tratado de mejorar una historia que hace tiempo comencé y que por cuestiones fuera de mi control (una absoluta incapacidad de escribir) no pude terminar. Preferí cambiarla para ver si adquiría más sentido y este es parte del resultado... Necesito comer algo, mi cerebro pide vida._

_¿Qué más? Ah, si, esa cosa... Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, y lo harán nunca. Son propiedad de Capcom y habremos de morir con la idea de que siempre lo serán... hasta que me haga cargo de ellos °w°. Lo único, repito, LO ÚNICO que me pertenece en todo caso es la historia. Espero les guste o algo y por favor dejen reviews o como se escriban. XDU No me importa si son quejas, aunque prefiero comentarios y sugerencias._

_Empecemos pues._

Acceso al archivo 001

Denominación: **Soledad.**

La noche alcanzó a la vieja base militar, al norte del continente más grande del planeta. Sería bueno que tuviera un nombre, pero la guerra que en ese momento se vivía la habían marcado con nombres que no es prudente pronunciar. La base, sin embargo, tenía el nombre de Solar Complex. Ya nadie sabía por qué. Hacía mucho que las personas y reploids olvidaron las hazañas heroicas de años antes del 21XX.

Los pasillos no le pedían nada a las pesadillas: tan poca luz las hacía ver como fauces de bestias, los cables y pocos muebles desubicados le daban ese aspecto terrorífico que te congela las venas y provoca el sudor frío. Para ser una base militar, estaba en muy mal estado. Pero servía como base para los Marveric, y eso era lo único que a ellos les importaba. Todo encajaría muy bien para una escena digna de algún videojuego de terror, incluso aquella sutil sombra que se movía rápidamente por la pared y un comentario en voz de una joven.

"Mierda..." dijo ella levemente mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, después de estrellarse contra la puerta. "¿por qué esta maldita puerta no abre?"

Ahí estaba ella, infiltrándose en una base enemiga como rata. Su complexión era delgada, aunque se veía muy saludable, y esto le ayudaba mucho para su trabajo pues debía ser muy discreta. Se movía rápidamente, o al menos lo más rápido que le permitía el peso de la mochila en su espalda. Casi llegaba.

Con un movimiento rápido revisó el dispositivo en su muñeca. El sujeto a quien ella esperaba estaba a medio camino de la base y tendría que apurarse a prepara todo para su llegada. Un brillo en sus ojos verdes indicó que había llegado al perfecto lugar.

"Bien, bien. Pues empecemos." Y al dejar caer su pesada maleta en el piso, se dispuso a trabajar.

* * *

X y Zero se deslizaban rápidamente entre las dunas de arena, dirigiéndose al norte. Las pocas estrellas visibles les permitían ver sin la necesidad de usar las linternas integrada en sus cascos y con ello ahorraban energía que ambos sabían era tremendamente necesaria. No faltaba mucho.

"No puedo creer que hayan invadido una zona militar" dijo Zero sin mirar a su compañero.

"Pero no lo entiendo." Respondió X al comentario de su amigo. "Esas armas no les sirven, y de seguro están tan viejas esas instalaciones que debe ser ya un lugar inseguro. ¿Qué quieren al apoderarse de ese lugar?"

"Debe haber algo..." comenzó a decir el otro. No es que eso hubiera aclarado las dudas entre ellos, pero era mejor que aguardar el silencio. "Los marverick no son estúpidos, al menos no en estos asuntos."

Ambos guardaron silencio, pues sabían que era verdad. Este nueva guerra ya tenía al menos 5 meses de haber estallado, pero aún no terminaban de acostumbrarse. Es decir, claro, sabían bien como atacaban los reploids infectados por el virus Sigma, incluso en HQ estaban por desarrollar una cura para la Zero Nightmare, pero entre más muerte veían y provocaban, más mal se sentían con ellos mismos. No podían evitarlo, era lo único que les dejaba el no poder evitar las peleas.

Zero aumentó la velocidad, claro signo para X que la nueva armadura (o al menos la parte de las piernas) funcionaba muy bien. Debe admitir que antes de que adquiriera la nueva armadura, tenía que acelerar a casi toda su capacidad para poder estar a la par con su compañero. Sonrió, era divertido ver a Zero apresurándose.

"Sólo disfrutas de tu juguete nuevo" dijo el hunter carmesí. "Espera a que Douglass haga adaptaciones a mi armadura y todo volverá a ser como antes."

"Eso quisieras." Gritó el otro al dejarlo más atrás. "Apuesto 1000 zenny que en Solar Complex también hay una parte de armadura."

"Prepárate para perder." Sonrió el líder de la unidad especial.

* * *

Si en ese momento hubieran llegado a su destino, posiblemente habría quedado en empate. La chica continuaba ensamblando las piezas para componer la cápsula que contendría la última pieza de la armadura de X. Se trataba de la pieza de ataque, una versión mejorada del Buster aumentada al 246 del anterior. El diseño, la velocidad de reacción, la cantidad que energía que podía acumular... todo fue mejorado.

Mientras ella revisaba por centésima vez el dispositivo de su muñeca, sonrió. Terminaría la cápsula en poco tiempo y podría salir de ahí sin ser vista, tal vez incluso sin que abrieran fuego. Además, estaba feliz con el trabajo que había hecho¿por qué no iba a sonreír?

Ya había instalado el dispositivo de identificación y estaba a punto de guardar todo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con brusquedad. Afortunadamente, había demasiado desorden en la habitación y no pudieron verla, dándole tiempo a esconderse mejor y vigilar a los recién llegados.

Los marverick que entraron eran de tipo shooter sin duda. En vez de piernas articuladas tenían bandas de oruga, como las de los tanques. Un ojo grande y rojizo que servía para detectar y enfocar al enemigo y un cañón en lugar de brazo izquierdo. ¿Inteligencia? Ninguna, al menos estando infectados. Seguramente, pensó ella, estaban de guardia revisando los cuartos y por tanto no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para salir. Tragó saliva, esperando que su suposición fuera correcta.

Podía escuchar el rechinar de las ruedas, acercándose hacía su posición. El espacio que ella ocupaba no era muy grande como para que ellos cupieran, se sentía a salvo. Fue entonces cuando dirigió su vista a su cápsula. Era muy alta, tal vez demasiado alta pues sólo la cubrían algunas cajas apiladas que se interponían entre ella y los marverick.

Se maldijo a sí misma mientras esperaba que no la encontraran. Había tardado alrededor de una hora en colocarla como para que un reploid infectado cualquiera le disparara y se cayera a pedazos. Era resistente, claro, pero también debía cuidar que las armaduras llegaran al portador y no que terminaran siendo chatarra sin haber sido estrenada siquiera.

De repente, las sombras de los reploids se perdieron. Y estaba a punto de salir tras ellos cuando oyó la alarma activarse.

* * *

"¡Cuidado!" gritó X al esquivar los disparos de una metralleta.

A poco menos de 40 metros de la muralla fueron descubiertos y los sistema de alarma se activaron automáticamente. ¿Qué más podían esperar al entrar a un complejo militar? Fueron recibidos con disparos, bombas terrestres y uno que otro misil aire-tierra.

Los marverick hunters no perdieron tiempo y atacaron a los reploids infectados. X logró hacer un hueco en la muralla que cercaba el complejo y lograron entrar sin más problemas que humo en los ojos. Más disparos. Zero logró encargarse de algunos enemigos en la torre de vigilancia del ala sur, y X por su lado disparaba a los que se encontraban en el campo en ese momento.

"¡Son demasiados!" gritó el hunter azul mientras se encargaba de 7 "¡Y algunos tienen lanza-llamas!"

"Hasta que se ponen serios." Mencionó el otro en voz baja. Podría haber dicho alguna otra cosa si no fuera por los marvericks voladores que dejaban caer sobre él algunas bombas.

Y mientras ellos esquivaban y trataban de acabar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos, dentro del complejo la chica se preparaba para salir de ahí. Guardaba los tornillos, el material restante, todo lo que no tenía que estar ahí. Tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a la cápsula, pero debía esperar lo mejor. Además, esa era la habitación más segura de todo el edificio según su investigación.

Estaba a punto de dar su primer paso cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez no pudo esconderse, por lo que tuvo que responder al llamado del sujeto que había entrado. Era un reploid, pero no igual a los muchos otros que había visto. Su armadura dorada y roja se veía tremendamente pesada, y aún así caminaba como si sólo pesase lo que un pañuelo. Su forma era la de un toro de color azul oscuro y con ese extraño aro en la nariz y en el contorno de la oreja derecha. Su imagen era terriblemente intimidante, pero su voz le ganaba en ello.

"¿Quién diablos eres?" dijo en voz alta, con una voz mecánica y grave. "¡¿Cómo entraste?!"

"Eh..." fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Una explosión cerca de la puerta interrumpió el interrogatorio y, mientras el marverick viraba para identificar al causante, la chica tomó algo de aire y corrió con rapidez hacia él. Casi cuando este regresó su vista a ella, se encontraba cara a cara con una llave de titanio reforzado que atravesó su cara. Típico, sin casco eran muy fáciles de lastimar. Y debió doler mucho pues lanzó un gruñido terrible, que resonó igual que cuando cayó la bomba.

"¿Oíste eso, X?"

"Si, debe ser el jefe." Dijo al bajar el arma humeante por haber disparado ese disparo explosivo hacia el edificio.

El edificio estaba destrozado por la batalla, las bombas, los disparos y la desesperación.

Sin hablar, se acercaron a aquella parte del edificio, adivinando que era el cuarto de armas de donde había salido aquel rugido, seguido por una amenaza que los hizo apresurarse aún más.

"¡No saldrás con vida de aquí, maldita perra humana!"

Otro golpe con la llave se hizo presente, aunque este fue a segura distancia de tres metros.

"¡¿Humana?!" dijo la otra al fin, definitivamente enojada y con toda la intención de partirle la cara. "Repite eso, grandísi..."

El sonar de unos pasos se hizo presente, quien quiera que fuera estaba a poca distancia y no tardaría mucho en atraparla si se quedaba más tiempo. Corrió nuevamente, agradeciendo que muchas partes pesadas se quedaran en el lugar y no tener que cargarlas de regreso. Claro, eso significaba no poder hacer que su atacante se tragara sus palabras, pero su vida valía más que aquella pelea sin sentido.

Poco tiempo después de que ella abandonara la estructura militar, logró ver una tercera explosión y calculó que era la misma sala donde ella había ocultado la cápsula del doctor Light para X. Sonrió al reconocer la explosión de raro color blanco y azul, era el nuevo Buster que acababa de instalar y por lo visto había funcionado maravillosamente. Después de todo, pensó, no podía esperar menos del legendario Maverick Hunter líder de la unidad Elite, el famoso X.

Sus pasos parecían desaparecer en la arena, como si ella misma quisiera que se borraran. Las estrellas eran las únicas que la seguían en su solitario camino y sus pensamientos corrían libres y satisfechos. Había hecho un buen trabajo y, aunque casi la descubrieron, había logrado su objetivo. Pasar la noche arriesgando su vida había valido la pena.

* * *

El desorden no se hizo esperar. Ya fuera en los pasillos, en las cámaras de recuperación, en el laboratorio o en la sala principal, incluso en las afueras del mismo HQ, todos los soldados se alegraba y corrían sin control hacia la sala de tele-trasportación. La mayoría, si no es que todos en la institución conocían y admiraban las hazañas de los que llamaban "los mejores Hunter de toda la historia".

"¡Ahhh!" sonó la voz de una joven entre la multitud. "Por el amor de...¡No empujen, maldita sea!"

"No creo que eso sea posible, Alia." Respondió la voz de otra mujer, de apariencia más madura que la primera. "Ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando X y Zero ganan alguna batalla."

"Lo sé, Layer, lo sé." Dijo Alia mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. "Pero es que esto es simplemente ridículo. Apenas cabemos en la habitación."

"¿Qué pasó con Pallette?"

"Seguramente no la están dejan pasar."

"¡Atención!" sonó una voz profunda entre todos los gritos y comentarios.

Todos se mantuvieron quietos y cayados, comportándose al fin como los soldados que eran. El comandante Signas, el jefe de todo HQ pasaba entre sus subordinados con total calma, como si no estuviesen ahí, mientras ellos le abrían el paso. Su alta figura y su semblante serio eran casi intimidantes, pero no tanto como su voz y sus ojos cuando de verdad se enojaba. Años de batallas reflejados en el brillo de sus ojos y esa marcialidad siempre presente. Nadie se atrevía a confrontarlo seriamente.

"Comandante Signas." Dijeron las chicas al unísono al presentar el saludo a su líder.

Al terminar con las formalidades, la enorme máquina situada en el fondo de la habitación empezó a emitir una potente luz blanca. Los presentes taparon sus ojos para evitar que el resplandor los lastimara aún más, sintiendo más y más ansiedad a cada segundo que la máquina trasportaba a los Hunter vencedores de aquella batalla.

-Transportación completada exitosamente- apareció en la pantalla frente a Alia.

Y con la misma rapidez con que llegaron, los gritos y comentarios se hicieron presentes. Zero y X se vieron bajo un mar de Marverick Hunters que no dejaban de gritar su nombres, de halagarlos, de ofrecerles cumplidos y algunos otros pedir autógrafos. Hasta para ellos era difícil pasar entre ese mar de gente.

"¡Son los mejores!" dijo alguien.

"Por lo visto cada día tienen más admiradores." Dijo Signas cordialmente.

"X, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si Alia, por enésima vez estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar." El Hunter azul sonrió levemente, haciendo sentir a la chica como una perfecta tonta.

"¡Nadie puede contigo, Zero!" otra voz rugió a la derecha.

"No sé si podría acostumbrarme a esto." Dijo el joven en cuestión mientras se alejaba de la multitud que no dejaba de tocar en especial su largo cabello rubio que a Layer tanto le gustaba.

"Eh... Zero..." La joven Layer intentaba llamar la atención del rubio, aunque su timidez no lo permitía. Daba su mejor intento hasta que Signas interrumpió.

"Por lo visto fue una batalla muy reñida."

"La parte difícil fue entrar." Comenzó X. "Esta vez usaron lanza-llamas y bombas. La fortaleza parecía estar hecha de Argonyum, puro."

"Pero en cuanto X terminó de recibir la última parte de la armadura, el jefe fue pan comido."

"¿La última parte¡Genial!" gritó alguien más.

"¿Cómo rayos pudieron encontrar una armadura en un complejo militar?" murmuró otro soldado.

"¡X, quiero un hijo tuyo!"

Y con ese último comentario, a todos les rodó una gran gota de sudor y prefirieron salir de la habitación mientras no tuvieran que contestar a ello. Aunque era muy interesante.

... Lo de la cápsula, no lo del hijo.

Siempre que encontraba una cápsula, resultaba con una armadura mejor que la anterior. Más rápida, fuerte o con capacidades especiales. Siempre era la misma rutina: encontrar el aparato, ver el holograma del mismo anciano diciendo lo mucho que lamento que él tenga que pelear nuevamente y después entrar para adquirir la nueva parte. No se oye nada mala, pero las mismas preguntas lo atacaban.

"¿Quién es ese anciano?" "¿Cómo sabe de mí?" "¿Qué edad tendrán esas cápsulas? Es extraño que duren tanto tiempo funcionando y sin que el enemigo las encontrara, aunque siempre se hallaban en lugares muy ocultos o de difícil acceso." "¿Y si no fueran muy antiguas?" "¿Cómo es que siempre las encuentro antes que nadie?"

Alejó esas preguntas de su mente en cuanto se encontró a la entrada de la sala de descanso. Ver las cámaras de descanso era ya una dicha, pues al menos podría dejar de preocuparse por unas cuantas horas, o al menos eso era lo que siempre esperaba.

Abrió la compuerta de cristal verde, se acostó en la camilla y en cuanto el cristal cerró también lo hicieron sus ojos. Tenía que alejar todas sus dudas y pensamientos, incluso aquel de que, si no hubiera sido por el buster, hubiera muerto.

Cierre de archivo 001

Transmisión interrumpida.

_R&R, por favor XDUUU..._


	2. Cerveza y café

No. 2

Cerveza y café

Notas iniciales_: No... puede... ser... Este fic no tenía más de cuatro días en línea cuando dos personas lo leyeron. TuT Llámenme estúpida si así lo desean, pero no saben que felicidad me invadió en cuanto supe que a alguien le había gustado el inicio de esta humilde historia sacada de la mente de mi asquerosa persona. (Noten cuánto me quiero XDU)_

_Agradezco como no tienen idea a las personas que han dejado reviews y que me están animando a seguir con esta historia. Espero no decepcionarlos._

_Antes de que se me olvide aún más, creo necesario aclarar este punto. Pese a que puedo poner a ciertos personajes en posiciones un tanto extrañas (no piensen mal... aún), no por eso significa que esté en contra de ellos. Me explico de la siguiente manera: A mi me agrada el personaje de Axl, y aún así puedo ponerlo en situaciones demasiado estúpidas. Aceptémoslo, deformar y pisotear algo que te gusta también es una forma de amor, una demasiado enferma, pero amor al fin y al cabo._

_Con esto agradecido y aclarado, pasemos al capítulo dos._

Acceso al archivo 002

Denominación: **Cerveza y café**

La chica seguía sonriendo cuando abrió la gran puerta metálica del taller y, sin delicadeza alguna, dejó caer la mochila al suelo al encender la luz.

El silencio y el mostrador lleno de tuercas, cables y herramientas fueron los únicos que la recibieron. La estancia tomó forma en cuanto la apareció la luz, dando ese aspecto de antiguo al pobre taller. Por más que terminaba sus trabajos, nunca dejaba el mostrador vacío.

"Cariño, ya llegué." Gritó dulcemente, sabiendo que nadie le contestaría.

Se quitó la gorra, dejando caer su rubia cabellera por debajo del los hombros, todo enredado por el viaje de regreso al taller. Después bajó las escaleras, aquellas tapadas casi en su totalidad por cajas y partes sueltas hasta que al fin se encontró en la habitación.

Esta parte no era muy grande, y el aspecto desordenado ayudaba menos. El piso estaba repleto de hojas azules de diseño, ropa, zapatos y demás. Si tan solo tuviera una armadura, como todos los reploids decentes que veía ir y venir en las noticias, se ahorraría mucho en ropa y en jabón para la misma. En fin, la realidad era otra.

Al presionar un botón, una pantalla pegada a una de las paredes encendió con rapidez mostrando la repetición de una telenovela a la que la chica no le prestó atención, pues seguía buscando inútilmente ropa limpia entre toda la zona de guerra que era su habitación. Faltaban al menos 5 horas para que la vida diurna empezara nuevamente y quería descansar esas benditas horas, de preferencia, despreocupada y dormida.

"-Interrumpimos la programación habitual para presentarles un flash, flash, flash informativo...-" Cortó la voz del noticiario, desviando la atención de la rubia.

Lo primero en aparecer después en el aparato fueron imágenes de Solar Complex casi en total ruina, uno que otro mechaloid semidestruido en el suelo y otros cuantos en llamas. La voz del noticiario continuó describiendo el lugar hasta que llegó la imagen del marveric toro en su triste final. Su cara aún presentaba la herida de llave que la chica le propinó, sangrando y desfigurando su recio aspecto, y su cuerpo destrozado mostraba aún los signos de la fatídica batalla. En todo su cuerpo había heridas provocadas por Light Sabers y en su estómago un gran hueco que lo atravesaba, era obvio que el búster nuevo había acabado con su vida.

Y ella sonrió levemente.

"-Nuestro equipo ha logrado identificar a este reploid: Bullet G. Army. Reploid diseñado por el ejército, especializado en batallas terrestres cuerpo a cuerpo. Su desempeño fue ejemplar desde la primera batalla y logró la victoria en numerosas misiones militares. Su más grande logro fue el haber salvado a toda una ciudad, con poco menos de la mitad del tanque de energía y todo su batallón fuera de combate. Gracias a esta llamada milagrosa victoria, recibió el nombre de 'El brazo dorado de la armada.' Se ha confirmado que fue infectado por el virus Sigma antes de su muerte. Descanse en paz...-"

"¡¡¡¡Genial!!!!"- gritó la otra con entusiasmo, sonriendo abiertamente. "Pudo derrotar a una máquina de guerra infectada, y de un solo disparo. ¿Soy buena o qué?"

En un gesto casi infantil, cerró sus ojos y empezó a actuar con el mismo entusiasmo que alguien que, en fin de semana y recién adquiría la quincena, se ganaba la lotería (y con el monto acumulado). Celebró a solas, sintiendo que la cima del mundo estaba a sus pies y que las dos latas de cerveza restantes iban a ser usadas a la perfección.

Sin prestarle atención a la pantalla, donde pasaban una y otra vez las misma imágenes, caminó con dificultad entre todo el desastre de su pequeña habitación, deteniéndose en la nevera de la esquina. Sus paso empezaron a parecer un baile, y sus labios tarareaban una canción sin letra.

"El público enloquece. Las luces sobre el escenario, la música a todo volumen." Dijo al abrir una lata de cerveza. "El premio para mejor ingeniera, mecánica, diseñadora... y por qué no, rata de medio tiempo es para... ¡mí! Gracias, gracias a todos."

Triunfante, sorbió el amargo líquido dibujando con ello una mueca en su rostro. No era la primera vez que tomaba, pero por alguna razón nunca se acostumbraba al amargo sabor de la bebida. Le raspaba la garganta, pero era un tipo de dolor placentero.

Siguió festejando, imaginando vívidamente lo que parecía una celebración en su honor u otra clase de fiesta dedicada a su persona. Tal vez no se vería mal si no fuese la única persona en la habitación, pero hablarle a alguien a las 3 de la mañana para moverse como un idiota no era algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Y aún si tuviera a alguien quién hablarle, no podía contar el motivo de su alegría.

En fin, pensó, cuando se vive totalmente solo, los festejos también son así.

Por un momento dejó su celebración imaginaria y dirigió su vista hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero pegado a la puerta. Entre la ropa que colgaba del marco y los zapatos que no dejaban ver el piso, pudo ver su reflejo. A diferencia de muchas de las reploids actuales, ella seguía teniendo esa apariencia entre niña y mujer de 16 años, delgada y de piel blanca poco acariciada por el sol. Su rubia cabellera, aún hecho un desastre que alcanzaba la parte media de su espalda, dejaba apenas entrever sus ojos. Éstos últimos eran verdes, siempre con ese aire infantil casi travieso, brillaban con dicha y satisfacción.

Pero no era feliz.

"Brindemos." Dijo con una gran sonrisa al espejo, su única compañía esa y todas las noches. "Por el mejor Marverick Hunter bombardero del planeta y que el mundo conocerá nunca. Por el más hábil, fuerte, inteligente y conocido peleador de HQ. Damas, caballeros y... espejo, brindemos pues por Megaman X. ¡Salud!"

Otro gran sorbo se hizo presente, dando lugar a otra mueca en su casi infantil rostro. No recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez que probó la cerveza, o el café, incluso el recuerdo del pavo de navidad se hacía borroso. No le importaba de cualquier forma, no en ese instante.

"Y otro brindis." Continuó sonriendo."Por el científico del siglo, el más afamado y creativo inventor jamás conocido en los tiempos. Un brindis por el gran Dr. Thomas Light. Que en paz descanse."

Poco antes de terminar ese sorbo y de secar de su cara la cerveza con el respaldo de la mano izquierda, sus ojos se toparon con una fotografía. Era tal vez la única cosa que no estaba tapada por ropa u otro objeto, pues era el objeto que más apreciaba, incluso más que la llave con la que le había partido la cara al marverick toro.

La fotografía mostraba una escena demasiado cálida. Podía apreciarse a un ave, un perro y un gato; todos robots y de forma muy curiosa que jugaban entre ellos. Frente a ellos, pero sin verlos, un anciano con mirada bondadosa y larga barba blanca, usando una bata de laboratorio. Y junto a él, que parecía la figura principal en la fotografía, dos niños que no aparentaban tener más de 12 años. El primero era un varón, de ojos y vestimenta azul, riendo cálidamente hacia la cámara mientras el viento acariciaba sus castaños cabellos. La otra, una niña con apariencia aún más joven que él, sonreía tímidamente detrás del anciano mientras trataba de evitar que el viento levantara la falda de su vestido color carmín.

La chica dejó de sonreír en cuanto observó la fotografía. Era cálida, sí, y a la vez acusadora. Tal vez el único vestigio de conciencia que le quedaba. Verlos tan felices, tan... vivos. Incluso una fotografía puede generar o transmitir sentimientos de culpa, felicidad y tristeza; sólo debía actuar sobre la persona indicada.

Con menos entusiasmo y más solemnidad, la chica levantó la lata de cerveza nuevamente, aclaró su garganta y, sin despegar la vista de la fotografía, comenzó un nuevo brindis.

"Por el pasado, por la desgracia, por todo lo que no volverá... y que tal vez nunca fue. Por la seudo-vida mejor que todos buscamos y que se ha ido al mismísimo infierno. Por la fantasía de un mundo sin guerra que sólo existe en sueños. Por... Por la estupidez e ingenuidad que nos has dejado y que compartimos alguna vez. Un brindis por ustedes. En especial por ti, Rock."

Dio entonces el último sorbo de cerveza de la noche, y por alguna razón fuera de su entendimiento, era el trago más amargo que había tomado hasta ahora. Sin esfuerzo, dobló con una sola mano la lata ahora vacía y la tiró hacia el bote de basura, sabiendo que terminaría en el suelo junto con todas las demás.

"No. No debo pensar así." Se dijo en voz baja, mientras su sonrisa aparecía nuevamente. "Esto acabará un día, tiene que hacerlo. Sólo debo seguir un poco más, lo suficiente para que X pueda unir a los humanos y los reploids. Sólo es cuestión de... tiempo."

Se dejó caer en la cama, viendo hacia el ventilador del techo que no dejaba de girar lentamente. Tiempo, siempre era tiempo. Era el que decía que se afrontara otra guerra; el que usaba para diseñar, crear y mejorar armaduras y cápsulas; el que le tomaba para armar la entrega en el campo de batalla; y el que siempre esperaba para ver a X salir victorioso de otra lucha a muerte.

¿Cuántas veces no habrá visto la muerte a los ojos y escapar de ella¿Cuántas heridas causadas por reploids infectados por cualquier virus tendrá¿Cuántas veces habrá pensado en el ayer? Y la pregunta más aterradora de todas¿Al menos recordará que tuvo un pasado, un algo antes de toda esta calamidad?

"Al diablo con eso." Se dijo con rabia a sí misma, sabiendo que nunca conocería la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Tapó su cuerpo con la sábana aunque no sentía frío, enterró su cara en la almohada sin tener sueño, respiró profundamente dando la impresión de que el aire estaba acabándose en la solitaria habitación. Con torpeza presionó el botón en la pared para que la luz se fuera y la dejara en tranquila oscuridad y por un momento pensó que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella, pues nada más explicaría el por qué quería desvanecerse en ese mismo instante.

El único reploid que sabía podía llorar era X. Así que, todo lo que estaba presentando en ese instante debía ser efecto del alcohol. Juegos químicos en su cuerpo, nada más.

* * *

La mañana alcanzó al HQ, pero para entonces ya habían empezado las actividades. Ya fuera en la sala de mando, en el centro de investigación, en el laboratorio, la cafetería y la sala de entrenamientos. Todo empezaba a caminar ese día con excepción de cierto Hunter que preferiría invernar unos 10 años.

"X..." dijo la voz cerca de la cápsula en donde el referido descansaba. "X, levántate."

Al ver que sus intentos fallaban, el joven intentó algo más efectivo.

"¡¡X¡¡LA CAFETERÍA ESTALLÓ Y YA NO HAY PANQUECITOS!!"

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el Marverick Hunter de color azul se levantó con la velocidad de alguien que siente su vida en peligro. Salió de la cápsula, casi cayendo de cara por tropezarse con su inquieto compañero.

"¡AXL!"

El susodicho Axl era un Marverick Hunter que no tenía mucho tiempo dentro de la institución. Su armadura oscura con detalles rojos contrastaba con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo. Además de extraña marca en forma de X, su cara estaba adornada con una sonrisa burlona.

"No despertabas, X." Dijo el joven reploid. "Tenía que intentarlo o te quedarías ahí todo el día."

"¿Y acaso no pensaste que tal vez YO QUERÍA ESO?" dijo X, bastante enojado.

"Oh, por favor. ¿No eres tú el que siempre me dice que..." Y, adoptando una pose cuasi-heroica burlona, su voz dijo con voz solemne " 'Un Marverick Hunter debe estar siempre preparado para las emergencias' ? "

"Sí, pero sólo cuando las emergencias son reales."

Desde que el joven entró, había quedado bajo tutoría de X. Esto no era algo que le gustara pues, aunque se podía desenvolver bastante bien en una batalla seria, podía resultar peor que toda una banda de niños de 5 años con problemas de hiper-actividad. Supuso que la curiosidad era una característica general en todos los nuevo reclutas, pero Axl era el colmo.

Ya más calmado, X caminó junto a Axl hacia la cafetería. Al ver por las grandes ventanas calculó que debían ser apenas las 8 de la mañana, pues el sol aún no terminaba de aparecer por el horizonte. Diablos, podría estar durmiendo plácidamente si no fuera por el pelirrojo a su lado que no dejaba de comentar lo flojo que era o lo mucho que debía dormir.

Los pensamientos (casi asesinos) del joven cazador cesaron en cuanto entró a la cafetería. Era una de las piezas más grandes de todo el HQ y, sin duda, una de las más utilizadas por todos los integrantes de la organización. Había mesas y sillas suficientes para tener a los miembros de 30 unidades enteros comiendo sin problemas. O al menos eso era en teoría.

"¿Qué te servimos?" preguntó un reploid de armadura gris y blanca al hunter azul.

"Un café cargado"

"¿No es demasiado para empezar el día?" preguntó una joven en la mesa continua.

Ahí estaba Alia quien aún no empezaba su turno en la sala de navegación. El verla ahí le resultó curioso al Hunter, pues no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que la viera fuera del horario de trabajo y sin arreglarse para el puesto. Traía su larga cabellera rubia suelta, sin esa extraña diadema que le daba un aspecto más serio al de ese instante.

"¿Alia?" preguntó él, confundido. "Te ves..."

"AXL" gritó alguien en su oído.

Poco antes de que pudiera saber lo que pasaba, una ráfaga verde pasó a su lado y un sonido de golpe se hizo presente, atrayendo la atención de casi todos los presentes hacia una pared.

Fue entonces que X encontró se encontró frente a frente con una extraña escena entre Axl y la joven Pallete. Esta reploid de curioso aspecto (porque, aceptémoslo, parece que tiene armas sobre la cabeza) se desempeñaba como una buena navegadora. Era por mucho la de aspecto más joven en todo el HQ y una de sus habilidades era poder descubrir rápidamente pasadizos y rutas alternativas en cualquier tipo de terreno.

Pero si era conocida por otra cosa además de su gran habilidad, eso era por su afición casi patológica por el joven Axl.

"Aléjate... Por favor..." suplicaba Axl, tratando inútilmente de romper el abrazo que lo estaba dejando sin aire.

"¡Axl, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!" dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa y alegría en su voz. "¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, sin compartir la alegría. "¡Si casi me matas ayer en la cena!"

"¡Bueno, sí, pero para mí es una eternidad!"

Era notorio el cambio de color en la cara del joven Hunter, al punto que Pallete tuvo que soltarlo. La desesperación con la que el chico trataba de hacer ingresar aire a su sistema era evidente, tanto que muchos espectadores pensaron que si mandaran a la joven a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el peor de los marvericks existentes, ella ganaría sin esfuerzo.

"Pero Axl," Dijo cual reproche. "¿por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño?"

"¡No podía!"

"Pallete." Intervino la joven navegadora Alia. "En serio deberías dejar de hacer eso. Podrías matarlo."

"Hm. Al menos YO lo intento. No como... ¡Auch!"

Era evidente que la chica sufría por el puntapié de parte de Alia, pero X no podía imaginarse el por qué se lo había dado y muchos menos la razón de que esta última estuviera tan sonrojada.

En venganza, la joven navegadora lanzó la taza de café hacia su superior, pero Alia logró esquivarlo con rapidez. La taza y el café caliente que contenía fue a dar hacia la cara de otro cazador mientras la joven de traje rosa caía de espaldas por efecto de la inercia. En su desesperación, el joven cazador derrumbó 3 mesas y afectó el desayuno de otros 4 cazadores. Uno de ellos soltó accidentalmente su cigarro y este fue a caer en la cabeza del primer desafortunado reploid que ahora corría como loco no sólo por quemaduras de segundo tipo en la cara sino también por un pequeño incendio en su cabeza. Todo desencadenó en lo que puede resumirse en un total caos.

"¡Yo lo apago!" gritó una apenada Pallete detrás del desafortunado cazador, portando un extintor.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Zero ingresó a la cafetería, junto cuando la chica iba a sofocar el "pequeño" incendio en la cabeza del otro desafortunado. Como diría X después, parecía un helado de crema con cola de caballo.

"¿Qué nunca pueden tener un desayuno decente?" preguntó el hunter rubio, tratando de no caerle a golpes a la chica.

"¿Decente?" Bromeó Axl mientras sonreía. "¿Qué era eso?"

Zero, después de quitarse toda la espuma del extintor de encima, se acercó a la mesa de sus compañeros. En los pasillos alrededor de la cafetería podían escucharse las maldiciones que Alia lanzaba por el dolor de la caída, la risa incontrolable de Axl, las múltiples disculpas de Pallete e incluso al jefe de cocina gritando de lo que ésta última se iba a morir.

"Buenos días." Saludó X a su compañero.

"Hey. ¿Esto es un _deja vú_? Porque creo que he vivido esto antes."

X sólo sonrió, pues ambos conocían la respuesta. Habían vivido esta misma escena todas las mañanas desde hace 5 meses, aunque con algunas variantes. En algunas ocasiones era Layer la que socorría al incauto al que le tocaba lidiar con el café vengador de Pallete; en otras era Alia la que perseguía furiosa a la joven; en unas más ellos mismos habían sido atropellados por alguna de ellas. Esta ocasión tenía un mérito especial por haber hecho de Zero un helado andante.

"Axl, cierra el pico si no quieres quedarte en cuidados intensivos." Amenazó Zero al ver que el hunter más joven de los tres no paraba de revolcarse en el suelo.

"Y a todo esto, ¿por qué me despertaste?" preguntó el cazador azul.

Axl terminó de lanzar sus últimas carcajadas antes de poder recuperar el habla.

"Es Signas. Dice que quiere hablar con Zero y contigo lo más pronto posible."

Un frío silencio se hizo presente.

"¿Hace cuánto nos llamó?"

"Mh... ya tendrá unas... a ver... 2 horas."

Los ojos de ambos cazadores se abrieron inmediatamente y un tétrico escalofrío invadió sus nucas. Una de las muchas cosas que podían hacer enojar al comandante Signas era la impuntualidad. Se corría el rumor de que alguna vez le gritó la presidente por llegar 15 minutos después de la hora acordada y que lo castigó tan severamente que el servicio secreto tuvo que romper las cintas de grabación de todo el edifico para que nadie nunca supiera de tan terrible humillación. Claro, eran sólo rumores, pero la fría mirada de Signas cuando estaba enojado podía convencer a todos que eso en realidad pasó.

"¡IDIOTA!" gritaron ambos compañeros al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y ahora qué hice?"

Antes de poder responder y condenar de muerte al joven Axl, ambos salieron disparados hacia el ala sur. Signas debía estar impaciente, tal vez estaba practicando con su arma en la comodidad de su oficina y pensando en dónde poner sus cabezas.

Algo les decía que debían alejarse de su jefe y refugiarse en algún lugar olvidado por los satélites de HQ, pero ellos sabían que eso podía ser peor. Desconocían de alguien que hubiera podido escapar de la mirada y castigos del viejo Reploid. X supuso que era un entrenamiento para la guerra disfrazado de formalidad.

'Enfrentas a la muerte, no escapas de ella.' Pensaron mientras veían la puerta de la oficina de Signas cada segundo más grande.

Cierre de archivo 002

Transmisión interrumpida.

_Ojalá esta capítulo no los haya aburrido. Creo que es notorio que no suelo hacer muchas escenas cómicas, o al menos no de mucha duración. Necesito consejos, comentarios y sugerencias en este aspecto._

_En verdad quería darle algo de humor al HQ. Con tanta guerra y muerte de seguro han de estar muy tensos. Además, las cantidades de cafeína ahí ingerida deben causar algo en la mente de los cazadores¿no les parece?_

_Agradezco a los que sigan leyendo y, por favor, reviews. XDUU ¿Me leo desesperada?_

_Hasta luego._


	3. Luces a lo lejos

No. 3

Luces a lo lejos

Notas iniciales: _Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios. Me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le gusta la historia y realmente me ayuda a continuar. Me permito responder a dos reviews en este espacio._

_BlastX3:_ _Sí, supongo que un Axl afectado tremendamente por el café hubiera hecho explotar la cafetería, tal vez algún día lo haga o lo obligue XD. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Y espero no matarte los nervios, porque los necesitarás_.

_:_ _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias. Sobre lo de aquella teoría de que X es en realidad Rock remasterizado, debo decir que consideraba mucho esa idea. Aceptémoslo, llamarle "Megaman X" a un personaje que se parece mucho a "Megaman" causa que te preguntes si hay similitud alguna._

_Ahora, esta historia NO toca esa teoría porque tienes un buen punto a favor. Nunca se ha insinuado eso dentro del juego (y los pocos mangas que he leído tampoco muestran señas de ello), así que no te preocupes. Gracias nuevamente y espero te siga gustando nn._

_Ya aclarado y agradecidos estos puntos, empecemos una vez más._

Acceso al archivo 003

Denominación: **Luces a lo lejos.**

"Espera a que lleguemos a HQ y verás lo que es infierno."

Las amenazas de Zero hacia Axl se escapaban con facilidad en el viento de aquel valle de tierra erosionada, abandonado por la vida. Caminaban con suma lentitud, como si sus pies se hubieran hecho de concreto sólido y no pudieran levantarlos sin poner su alma en ello. Se encontraban cansados, hambrientos, sedientos y tenían que seguir así hasta encontrar señales de actividad marverick sin utilizar los dispositivos satelitales o espías.

Este era el castigo de Signas por haber llegado dos horas tarde después de llamarlos.

"¡Ya te dije que lo lamento!" se disculpó el joven de la cicatriz en la cara. "¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que Signas se pone como loco cuando no llegas a tiempo?"

"¡Porque todo el mundo lo dice, por eso!"

"Ya dejen de pelear." Trató de convencerlos X. "Miren, sólo nos queda supervisar tres zonas más. ¿No podrían al menos dejar de gritarse a cada segundo?"

Zero sólo desvió la mirada del joven. Pese a todo, a ellos les iba mejor, ya que Axl era el único que tenía que cargar con el equipaje. Seis sub-tanques para reabastecer la energía perdida en batalla, repuestos de las armas de sus superiores, municiones para sus propias armas, agua y otros artefactos, aunque seguía cuestionando si de verdad utilizarían estas cosas.

Axl preguntaba a cada momento cuándo se detendrían a comer, tan impaciente como los otros dos. Pero estando en campo abierto y sin posibilidad de un refugio provisional, detenerse era un lujo que no podían darse. Y menos con la amenaza de todo un ejército de mechanloids infectados alrededor de ellos. Algo le decía que este día iba a ser de lo peor.

* * *

La alarma del despertador sonó fuertemente por toda la estancia, con toda la intención de perforarle los oídos. ¿Cómo podría abandonar una cama tan tibia y suave, ideal para dormir eternamente en ella?

'No existo, no existo, no existo...' pensó mientras el despertador seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Con toda la pereza y dolor del mundo abandonó la comodidad de la cama. No podía creer que fueran las 10:30 de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para ella y posiblemente necesitaría utilizar todo el día para descansar de la pequeña excursión hacia Solar Complex. Sin embargo, nadie le pagaba por descansar.

Por fortuna logró encontrar unas cuantas prendas limpias entre todo el desastre hecho en el suelo. Eso era bueno, pues si quería salir a buscar la comida no podía verse tan necesitada. Su orgullo (o su vanidad) le decía que, si bien el dinero no le dejaba comprar ropa de calidad, al menos podía verse bien.

"Diablos, realmente necesito comprar detergente." Expresó al ver toda la ropa sucia tirada por la estancia. Necesitaba también cerveza, aceite de alta viscosidad, cera, filtro para pulir... Entre más recordaba lo que necesitaba conseguir, más pensaba en lo poco que le pagaban por sus obras de mecánica y arregla-todo.

Tomó una ducha rápida, para limpiar el aroma a cerveza, polvo y sudor de la otra noche. De nueva cuenta, no había agua caliente. Después de eso se vistió una blusa negra de manga larga y unos pantalones azules con agujeros en las rodillas. Acomodó su cabello en una cola y lo ocultó bajo la gorra roja del otro día. Si no fuera por los ligeros rasgos en su cara y las tenues curvas en su cuerpo, parecería un varón muy joven.

Al salir del taller dirigió su mirada hacia el letrero del mismo. Le dedicó una sonrisa delicada, apenas perceptible al pájaro azul que adornaba el nombre de su establecimiento. El "Blue Beat" era frecuentado por muchas personas, pues sabían que la joven podía reparar desde la batería más gastada hasta el vehículo más complejo. Desgraciadamente para ella, los precios debían ser accesibles, tal vez demasiado accesibles para su supervivencia económica.

Lanzó sobre su hombro izquierdo un costal vacío y dirigió sus pasos al centro de la ciudad. Tuvo que encender la lámpara de luz fría al máximo para poder ver por dónde caminaba y para que los vehículos no la confundieran con parte del concreto de la carretera.

Si tan sólo llegase un poco de luz solar a su vida diaria y no sólo en misiones suicidas...

* * *

"¿Ya podemos comer?"

"No."

"¿Y ahora?"

"¡No!"

"¿Qué tal ahora?"

"¡Que no!"

"¿Y qué...?"

"¡POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO¡NO, NO Y NO!"

"Está bien, está bien. No tienes por que gritarme."

Se formó otra sonrisa en la cara del joven Axl mientras Zero trataba de recordar su entrenamiento en asesinatos silenciosos. X hacia un esfuerzo sobre-humano (o sobre-reploid si así desean XDU) por no dispararles para que cerraran la boca de una buena vez. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podría atacarlos. Después de todo, ellos eran más que meros integrantes de HQ.

Zero fue el primer reploid con quien entabló amistad en cuanto funcionó como soldado en la guerra contra los marvericks. Rayos, ya no recordaba hace cuánto había sido eso. Una eternidad sería muy poco tiempo. Era muy diestro en batalla, fuerte de carácter, difícil de complacer y, sobre todo, con una actitud muy particular frente a la vida. Pero X lo consideraba no sólo un gran espadachín, también era un ser que merecía mucho respeto por la fortaleza que demostraba. Era su maestro, su superior, su amigo y compañero en las buenas y las malas. Al menos cuando Zero estaba en HQ y no perdido dándose por muerto en quién sabe dónde.

Axl era diferente para él. Si algún científico demente tuvo la descabellada idea de poner todos los atributos infantiles de la sociedad humana en un solo reploid y concentrarlos en casi toda su potencia, el resultado seguramente era él. X sabía que él no hacía las cosas pro maldad, más bien era una clase de inocencia muy extraña. Axl no era capaz de lastimar a alguien por placer, pero a veces no aparentaba ello. De cierta forma, no era bueno que él se desempeñara como soldado, pero le ayudaba mucho para sobrellevar la carga de culpa después de las batallas. Era como el niño optimista que todos necesitaban, ya fuera para odiarlo o para apoyarse en él.

Una nueva pelea se dio a sus espaldas, y X trató con fuerza de no entrometerse pues los gritos le estaban volviendo loco. El calor, la presión, el hambre, la sed, la poca paciencia que le quedaba... Tal vez no podía dispararles, pero una amenaza serviría muy bien.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" gritó el bombardero unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y disparar una advertencia a sus compañeros.

Por fortuna para ellos, fueron los suficientemente rápidos como para separase de la trayectoria del disparo. X logró su cometido, pero descubrieron algo cuando el disparo impactó contra algo a poco más de 30 metros detrás de ellos.

"¿Pero qué..?" dejó salir Zero cuando se acercaron a la zona de colisión

Entre la tierra y el polvo pudieron observar un pequeño mechanloid con forma de escorpión, no más grande que una mano. Una de sus tenazas era más grande que la otra, y por ellas salían cañones de armas. Por el hueco que le dejó el ataque de X podía observarse un líquido brillante y verde, que en poco tiempo dedujeron era veneno.

"¿Qué hace un mechaloid en un sector abandonado?" apuntó Axl.

"No. Es un Marverick que nos ha estado siguiendo."

Después del comentario, los tres cazadores se mantuvieron a la expectativa de un ataque. No había duda de que el marverick que los siguió debía venir con refuerzos. Y si estos se veían descubiertos, tendrían que salir para atacarlos.

Un sonido sin origen los puso más inquietos. Debían estar cerca. Los tres cazadores se dieron la espalda y se mantuvieron alertas para poder identificar algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea que les pareciera extraño. El sonido metálico, se hacía cada vez más fuerte y no tardaría mucho en darse a conocer de frente.

De repente y sin más aviso, la tierra empezó a temblar con brusquedad y de su interior salieron cadenas con punta disparadas hacia los marverick hunters. Los tres lograron ponerse a salvo con un salto de larga distancia y, antes de caer, X le lanzó un disparo al hueco de donde salían las cadenas. Alguien o algo debió haberlas lanzado.

Pero, como si fuera teledirigidas, las 9 cadenas rompieron sus caminos y empezaron a perseguirlos con toda intención de alojarse en sus cráneos. Zero lograba mantenerlas a raya con movimientos de su espada y saltos de gran distancia. Axl intentaba alejarse de ellas, disparándoles en cuanta oportunidad tenía.

X pudo mantenerse lejos de su alcance. Las botas le estaban ayudando más de lo que él creía, pero no podría huir para siempre. Quien fuera el causante del ataque debía estar cerca, y debían encargarse de él antes de que...

"Arghhh.. ¡Maldición!"

Una de las cadenas había logrado perforar la hombrera izquierda de Zero y con fuerza suficiente como para salir del otro lado. Antes de que ésta lo atrajera alas profundidades del lugar, el reploid carmesí logró cortarla con su arma, pero le había dejado el brazo paralizado, sangrando y débil.

"¡ZERO!" gritaron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo mientras veían a este sacar la cadena de su cuerpo, permitiendo que más sangre se escapara de la herida. Otra cadena se le acercaba por la espalda.

Zero se dio vuelta rápidamente y logró asestarle un ataque que la cortó sin problemas. Que tuviera un brazo paralizado no significaba que lo habían vencido. Sólo le daban más fuerza para demostrar que necesitarían más para poder inmovilizarlo.

Los cazadores pudieron ver cómo del hueco de la tierra salían más mechaloids infectados, del mismo tipo que el que los siguió. Todos los escorpiones de metal tenían ojos purpúreos y un color gris oscuro que les hacía parecer venidos del mismo infierno. Sus delgadas patas se movían con asombrosa rapidez y el aguijón en sus colas dejaban caer algunas gotas de veneno que, seguramente, también contenían el virus Sigma mezclada. Un solo roce con esas pequeñas agujas y se convertirían en seguidores de aquel dictador.

Axl tomó sus pistolas gemelas y disparó hacia los nuevos enemigos. Su puntería era buena, y el hecho de que los disparos fueras expansivos ayudaba a acabar con aquellas pestes sin utilizar tantos disparos normales. Podía mantenerlos a raya y alejados de sus superiores.

En medio de su ataque, logró esquivar una cadena que pretendía incrustársele en el abdomen, pero logró dañar su armadura en la pierna derecha. Dolía horrores y la herida que dejó era muy grande. La fuerza con las que estos enlaces metálicos atacaban era sorprendente y peligroso.

X y Zero se las arreglaban no muy lejos del pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podrían atacar? Tenían escorpiones infectados a sus pies y cadenas asesinas por todos lados. Debían encontrar una forma de salir de ésta.

"Debemos llegar a quien controla todo eso." Murmuró X más para sí que para los otros.

"¿Quieres entrar ahí?" preguntó Axl mientras se encargaba de toda la ola de insectos.

"Es una idea."

"¿Puedo llamarle 'idea suicida'?"

Un corte a otra cadena evitó que la pregunta tuviera respuesta. Zero estaba intentando con fiereza cortar a las cadenas restantes. Ahora sólo quedaban 6, pero no podían confiar tan solo en el hunter rojo. Debían quitarle peso de encima.

"¡Zero, atrae la atención de las cadenas!" gritó X. "¡Axl, cúbrenos de los insectos!"

Ambos contestaron con un "roger" y empezaron su plan. Axl utilizó disparos con más efecto, logrando acabar con 25 de los pequeños insectos de un sólo disparo. Redujo considerablemente a sus enemigos de muchas patas mientras preguntaba qué sería lo que X estaba pensando.

Tras una serie de persecuciones y de movimientos falsos, X y Zero habían logrado atraer la atención de sus atacantes hacia ellos. Hacían los mismos movimientos, perecían coordinadas al igual que los hunter azul y rojo. O el sistema de funcionamiento de las cadenas era muy avanzado o alguien más las controlaba a distancia. Cualquiera de las dos opciones las hacía peligrosas. Era hora de ponerle fin..

"¡Todos bajo tierra!"

Al grito del bombardero, los tres marverick hunter corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hueco en la tierra. Si estaba en lo correcto y el controlador de las cadenas estaba ahí, ya fuese reploid o máquina, le tendría que hacer daño. Una vez dado el salto hacia el interior de la abertura, los tres tuvieron que utilizar los propulsores en sus botas para poder ir a mayor velocidad y evitar que las cadenas los atravesaran por la espalda.

La oscuridad no se hizo esperar, cegándolos casi de inmediato. X lanzó un rápido disparo hacia el interior de la cueva para poder darse idea de la profundidad a la que caían y ver dónde estaba el fondo. Debían ser rápidos, pues en cuanto estuvieran a unos cuantos centímetros del piso, debían desplazarse hacia algún lado y evitar a las cadenas. El viento les lastimó los oídos mientras pensaban que contaban con poco menos de un segundo para saltar y sobrevivir.

No faltaba mucho. 5 metros. El zumbido que producían las cadenas al cortar el aire se hacía más intenso. 3 metros. Los cazadores se preparaban para dar un salto largo y evitar la muerte. Sólo tenían una oportunidad. 1 metro. Ahora o nunca.

Con un estruendo enorme y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a los propulsores, lograron alejarse de la zona del impacto. Las cadenas se clavaron en el piso y, con un disparo de Axl hacia el techo, fueron enterradas entre montones y montones de tierra, piedra y polvo, aunque eso casi los entierra vivos a ellos también.

X y Zero pensaban reclamarle, pero eso detendría más a las cadenas. Tal vez no debían hacerlo... por esta vez.

"¿Y querías detenerte a descansar?" gritó Zero desde uno de los extremos.

Con dificultad, Axl se levantó. La herida en su pierna empezaba a dolerle horrores, pues el uso de los propulsores aumentó el dolor y le había dejado un gran desperfecto en el sistema del mismo. Accionó la linterna integrada en su casco para poder encontrar a sus superiores.

X se encontraba bien, aún en el suelo recuperando un poco la energía que había perdido con la batalla. La persecución de las cadenas había logrado darle algunos raspones a su armadura y dañarle la cara, que ahora le sangraba aunque no mucho. Fuera de ello, se veía bien.

Zero se encontraba del otro lado, a mayor distancia del joven pelirrojo. Zero se levantó con dificultad, jadeando y presionando fuertemente en su hombro izquierdo. Había perdido demasiada energía y el brazo de este se le había desprendido. Era el que más estaba lleno de tierra por que se había pegado a la armadura por el líquido que escurría sin control.

"Muy bien." Empezó a decir Axl entre jadeos. "¿Dónde dejaste tu brazo?"

"En el mismo lugar donde dejaré tu pierna si no me ayudas a encontrarlo."

Otro ataque entre ambos hunter se dio de inmediato. X no podía creer que aún tuvieran fuerza para pelearse después de eso. Sonrió, definitivamente estaba rodeado de reploids extraños.

"Aquí está." Dijo X, mientras tomaba el brazo de Zero. "Parece estar en buen estado."

"Menos mal. No quisiera esperar 2 semanas para que Douglas me ponga uno nuevo."

"Hey, X. Préstame su brazo."

X sabía para qué venía esa pregunta. Axl quería copiar la información de Zero para poder convertirse en él cuando quisiera. No habría problemas si fuera para cosas serias, pero era Axl.

"¿Para qué la quieres?"

"Para atraer chicas."

"¡Pero qué demonios te pasa¿Estamos por morir y tú piensas en chicas?"

"No es mi culpa que tengas casi a todas las mujeres en HQ a tus pies. ¡Déjame algunas!"

"Ya tienes a Pallette."

"Dije chicas, no psicópatas." Respondió el pelirrojo con algo de desidia.

"Niños..." dejó salir X en un murmuro para después aumentar su voz. "Escuchen. Debemos encontrar una salida."

"Te sugiero otra que no sea arriba."

La sugerencia del rubio era evidente, estaba a más de 45 kilómetros de altura y no llegarían ahí con la poca energía que les quedaba en los propulsores de las botas. Además, dos de ellos estaban heridos y el equipaje se había perdido en la batalla.

Mientras buscaban otro medio de salida, X pudo ver algo en el terreno. No era natural. El piso había sido aplanado por medios mecánicos y parecía formar un camino hacia otro lado, lleno de la misma oscuridad que lo demás en esa cueva.

"Hey, creo que encontré algo. Vengan."

Los cazadores siguieron al bombardero, Axl porque no podía ir más rápido y Zero porque aún tenía cierta desconfianza acerca de aquellas cadenas que quisieron aniquilarlos. Era de esperarse, después de todo no parecía que eso las destruyeran. Sin embargo, el comentario de X hizo pensar en otra cosa.

"Veo luces a lo lejos."

Así era. Lejos, fácilmente a 23 kilómetros de distancia de su posición actual, se lograba ver un tenue resplandor entre toda la oscuridad de la cueva. Con un poco de detenimiento podían verse que algo de esa luz se movía. No era solo una, eran muchas luces, algunas móviles, otras estáticas y unas pocas rojas intermitentes. No tenían mucha forma de lejos.

Los tres decidieron ir a investigar. Con algo de suerte podrían contactar a HQ desde aquella posición, pues las piedras impedían las trasmisiones y, si tenían luces, tal vez también tenían tecnología para comunicaciones. Ahora, si era una base marverick, tenían que encargarse de ellos de cualquier forma. Debían ir lento, no sólo para no llamar la atención, sino también para recuperar fuerzas e idear un plan.

Muy pronto empezaron a caminar hacia la luz, sin imaginar lo que se encontrarían al alcanzarla.

* * *

Cuatro horas después de salir del taller, ella ya había llenado su costal. Ya había conseguido el aceite, la cera, la tela y otras cosas. Una lata de cerveza iba en su mano izquierda, pues ya no cabía una sola tuerca en el costal que llevaba en la espalda y que le provocaba una posición muy incómoda. Además, tenía antojo de aquel amargo elixir, el único que podía costearse ese mes.

Últimamente había utilizado mucho material para hacer la armadura de X y ya no le quedaba muchos zennys como para comprar un paquete de 6 latas de cerveza. Además, debía ahorrar un poco para el siguiente modelo, el cual pensó no tardaría en empezar. La cerveza tendría que durarle en el recuerdo, aunque se lo tomara en menos de 30 minutos.

Un silbido salió de la lata al abrirla, dejando salir aquel agridulce aroma que la caracterizaba. Estaba fría, tanto que le había dejado su mano roja. Estaba por saborear al fin el líquido de color claro cuando se fijó en la luz roja que emitía el dispositivo en su muñeca.

"Qué demo..." dejó salir. Según el aparato, X no estaba a más de 50 metros de su posición. Su primer pensamiento fue que algo había dañado el pequeño radar adaptado en su guante, simulando ser una joya sin mucho chiste. Debía repararlo pronto llegando a casa.

Algo de barullo la sacó de los pensamientos. Había mucha gente en la calle, muy cerca de la entrada de la ciudad. Escándalo y demasiada gente adornaban la carretera y calle principal. No podía escuchar los comentarios ni podía ver lo que ellos. Lo único que sabía es que era en la misma dirección que el dispositivo marcaba.

Un frío le recorrió la espalda mientras se acercaba lo más pronto que el costal le permitía. Peleó por pasar entre todo ese mar de gente, pensando que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Pero lo que se imaginaba no se comparó con lo que vería a continuación, algo que en cuanto vio la obligó a soltar y derramar el dulce líquido que tanto quería antes.

"No puede ser."

Y ahí estaba ella, paralizada de la impresión, viendo al trío de reploids acercarse por la carretera. Reconocía al que iba adelante, era inconfundible su melena dorada que en esos momentos estaba llena de tierra y sangre. Pero era uno de los últimos el que en verdad estaba atormentando su interior. Era el bombardero azul. El mismísimo X.

* * *

"¿Es una ciudad?" preguntó Axl, el cual debía apoyarse en le hombro de X, pues ya no podía caminar por el dolor en su pierna.

"Eso parece. Sólo hay humanos frente a nosotros."

"¿Humanos?" preguntó el más joven. "Pensé que los humanos habían sido llevados a colonias espaciales por la colisión de Eurasia con la tierra."

Los presentes humanos los veían con asombro. Algunos con mucha confusión, pero la gran mayoría los veía con cierto recelo, incluso podría decirse que enojo. ¿Serían ellos los causantes del ataque? Pero sus viviendas, sus vehículos, algo les decía que no era utilizada mucha tecnología avanzada en aquel lugar.

'¿Dónde rayos estamos?' se preguntó un confuso X.

Cierre de archivo 003

Trasmisión interrumpida.

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Dudas, comentarios y casi de todo es acpetado. Por favor, reviews._

_Hasta la próxima =)._


	4. Terrafonte

No. 4

Terrafonte

Notas iniciales: _Si esperaban más cumplidos a las personas que me han dejados sus reviews, acertaron. Y es que no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus comentarios ˆ-ˆ. A todas aquellas personas que me están acompañando en esta extraña historia., mis más sinceros agradecimientos._

_De nueva cuenta, quisiera responder a algunos comentarios en esta parte._

_Ireth I. Nainieum: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi forma de narración :D. A veces creo que dejo las cosas demasiado enredadas, jeje ñ-ñUUUu._

_En lo que respecta a tu pregunta, lamento decirte que tendré que dejarlos intrigados un poco más. Considero que es una parte importante de la historia y (por si fuera poco) una de las que más pronto quiero subir. No sé cuanto tarde para ello, aunque espero que no sea mucho._

_Bol_iv: Gracias por tu segundo review n0n. Sí, acepto que tengo algunos errores ortográficos, especialmente cuando se trata de signos de interrogación y admiración. Por alguna razón no salen en el producto final (por ponerle otro nombre a los capítulos) y eso que los reviso desde que los subo a la página ¬.¬. Aún así, me alegra saber que te gusta lo suficiente como para presentarme sus errores._

_Debería darte una mención honorífica, pues tu comentario de "Mary Sue" hizo lo que ningún maestro de este semestre ha logrado. ¡Me motivaste a investigar! En serio, gracias por hacer que revisara lo que este término significa. Ahora, permíteme "masticar" el término para darte alguna respuesta._

_Mientras reflexiono sobre este punto, los dejo con el cuarto capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!_

Acceso al archivo 004

Denominación: **Terrafonte**

Las miradas de todos los humanos mostraban cierta incomodidad ante la presencia de los marverick hunters. Zero intentaba mostrar un semblante serio, como si el hecho de no tener brazo no le molestara en lo más mínimo. Axl no podía hacer lo mismo. X simplemente se mantenía expectante a las reacciones de los demás.

En cuanto a la chica, que tenía una mirada llena de miedo, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar los empujones que le propinó un hombre de mayor edad. Tropezó y cuando logró ver al causante de su accidente, la invadió un miedo más grande.

"Reploids." Empezó a decir el hombre, de larga barba negra y con semblante molesto. "¿Qué los trae aquí?"

Los demás humanos le abrieron el paso mientras él se colocaba frente a los demás, pero sin acercarse mucho a ellos. Era obvio que le tenían respeto o miedo en esta ciudad, incluso su actitud casi arrogante les daba la impresión de que cualquier paso en falso podría traer más que problemas.

X fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

"Hemos venido por una misión, pero..."

"¡Vienen a atacarnos!" gritó alguien entre los espectadores.

"¡Malditos!"

"Esperen, se equivocan." Axl quiso defenderse. "Nuestra misión no tiene nada que ver con ustedes."

"¡Salgan de aquí, máquinas infernales!"

Si no fueran humanos, Zero ya les hubiera cortado la garganta con un Z-saber desde que empezaron los comentarios. Aún así, les dedicaba una mirada bastante fría, tanto que algunos dejaron de gritar. Las demás voces hirientes debían ser de aquellos que no podían ver sus ojos de tétrico color azul.

"Nunca antes uno de ustedes había llegado a nuestra ciudad." Continuó el hombre barbudo, con más seriedad. "No podemos creer en sus palabras. Retírense."

"No podemos aún. Necesitamos algo de tiempo para poder mejorarnos."

"Nosotros no les serviremos de refugio a los demonios de metal."

"¡Lárguense de aquí!"

"¡Aléjense!"

"Qué grandes anfitriones tenemos." Dijo Zero con tono frío.

Ella ya no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. La inquietud de los humanos estaba incrementando y si los extranjeros no cedían, todo podía acabar mal. La fuerza de un humano no es comparable con la de un reploid, menos uno diseñado para la batalla; pero si X aún mantenía la misma actitud que mostraba en la televisión, entonces él y sus compañeros saldrían peor librados.

Tragó saliva para darse un poco más de valor, dejó en el suelo su mercancía y habló muy fuerte, tal vez para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"¡Vaya!" comenzó a acercarse, rascándose la cabeza, a los tres jóvenes. "Sabía que los había visto antes en algún lado."

Mientras los cazadores mostraban la misma expresión de '¿qué estará planeando?', los demás la observaban avanzar con firmeza. En otros, esta actitud sería digna de un retrasado mental, pero en aquella rubia era normal. Es sólo que aún no se acostumbraban.

"¿Estás demente?" preguntó una mujer mayor a su izquierda.

"¡Podrían matarte!" Dijo alguien que ella no pudo ver.

"Por favor." Dijo ella, estando ya a pocos metros de ellos. "No nos harán daño. ¿Verdad, chicos?"

Les dedicó una sonrisa muy amplia. Ninguno de ellos entendía el comportamiento de la chica y no sabían cómo reaccionar. Podría ser una demente, o ser una trampa.

"Síganme la corriente." Les dijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a los demás. "Sólo mírenlos. Dos de ellos están en malas condiciones... y en qué malas condiciones. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¿Jugando football con bombas?"

"Algo así." Dijo Axl.

De cerca se veían mucho peor, en cuando a heridas se refiere. Podía ver la corriente de la sangre corriendo por el cuerpo de los jóvenes y, además de terrorífica, la imagen que daban era de perfectos asesinos. Lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, era muy peligroso.

"Necesitan ajustes." Dijo ella, dirigiéndose a la multitud.

"¡No te atrevas!" El hombre de barba negra levantó la voz con autoridad. "¡No voy a permitir que esos malditos aparatos entren a mí ciudad!"

"Krösher, tranquilo." Trató ella de razonar. "Sólo piénsalo, ¿quieres? A uno le falta un brazo y a otro se le va a caer la pierna. Si los atienes rápido, se irán rápido."

"¿Aún crees en esa tontería de que los reploids y los humanos somos iguales?"

Entre todos se formó un silencio muy incómodo. La chica también era conocida por ser la única en esa ciudad con aquella idea y por ella era muy criticada. Nunca había dejado de creer en la igualdad entre reploids y humanos. Todos los presentes supusieron que lo que hacía en esos instantes tan sólo era para probar que su creencia era válida, pero ella en realidad tenía otro propósito.

"Ellos no nos lastimarán." Y con un semblante aún más serio, miró a Krösher. "Si causan alguna molestia, yo tomaré el castigo. Y si no les permites el paso, los atenderé en las afueras. Pero, te guste o no, yo los ayudaré."

Se dio entonces otro duelo de miradas entre Krösher y la rubia. Ésta última se mostraba muy segura, casi desafiante hacia el alcalde de aquella pequeña ciudad bajo tierra. La vista de éste se dirigió un instante a los otros y les dedicó una última palabra.

"Si su intención es matarnos, espero que hagan sufrir primero a esta sucia rata."

"Yo también te quiero." Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

X pudo ver cómo todos los humanos que antes los veían empezaron a esconderse dentro de sus casas y comercios. Algunos aún lanzaban maldiciones al aire, otros más con una rapidez sorprendente, pero ninguno dejaba de verlos. Podían escuchar el sonar de algunos objetos pesados, seguramente usados para trabar las puertas. Muy pronto la ciudad quedó desierta, sólo acompañada de luces y silencio.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Axl a la rubia.

"Digamos que aquí no son muy bien vistos, pero no les hagan mucho caso." Se volvió hacia ellos, acomodándose la gorra. "¿Saben? Podría arreglarnos si vamos a mi taller. No está muy lejos y creo que podría repararlos en poco tiempo."

X, Zero y Axl se miraron silenciosamente. Aún no sabían las intenciones de aquella persona, deberían desconfiar. Pero Axl estaba cada vez peor y les urgía encontrar la salida o al menos un medio de comunicación.

"Oigan, no les salvé el trasero para que me digan que no."

"¿Qué te hace suponer que no somos peligrosos?" preguntó un Zero con curiosidad.

"Ustedes son Zero y X¿no es cierto? De haber querido acabar con esta ciudad, no serían tan descuidados como para dejarse ver. Además, ya hubieran acabado con nosotros."

"Je, buen punto."

"¿Crees que puedas repararlo?" preguntó Axl mientras señalaba su pierna.

"Sí, pero debemos ir pronto." La rubia tomó su costal y les hizo una señal con la mano. "Es por aquí. Síganme."

Siguieron caminando por la carretera, que se estaba volviendo la calle principal de la ciudad subterránea. A las orillas del camino podían ver luces rojas y algunos faros que lanzaban una luz muy potente hacia la calle y los edificios. No había una sola luz natural, casi todo era iluminado por lámparas, bombillas o reflectores.

Los edificios, que no pasaban de los 3 pisos, se veían terriblemente descuidados. Casi todas las construcciones compartían un color gris que, de no ser por las puertas que variaban de color, las haría ver como un solo edifico con muchas entradas. No había áreas verdes, ni rastro alguno de naturaleza, cosa que hacía lucir a la ya extraña ciudad como un espejismo.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó X.

"Les presento la bella cuidad de Terrafonte." Dijo ella en una sobreactuación de una guía de turistas. "Es una ciudad-refugio hecha por humanos que decidieron quedarse bajo tierra en lugar de irse a las colonias espaciales. Supongo que tenían mucho dinero."

La ciudad contaba con una planta generadora de energía que funcionaba como centro de la misma ciudad. A su alrededor se establecieron los mercados y comercios más importantes. Las áreas habitacionales quedaron al margen de la ciudad y, tal vez fuera del diseño original, más cercana a la superficie, dando la imagen de que estaban justo en una depresión. Los edificios no eran muy grandes y no había fábricas.

La ciudad se mantenía a través del comercio. Todos sus productos debían venir de otro lado: los alimentos, las herramientas del uso cotidiano, los vehículos y demás cosas venían de la superficie. Cada mes, los comerciantes y alguno que otro ciudadano de Terrafonte salían de la ciudad en busca de mercancía, la cual podían tardar días en encontrar.

Mientras más caminaban, los cazadores podían escuchar el sonido de unas turbinas gigantes. Era el ruido habitual de la planta generadora de energía que nunca paraba de funcionar. Como dato curioso, las élites de la ciudad eran los trabajadores de esta planta que servía a toda la ciudad (más Krösher, por ser el actual encargado y auto-nombrado alcalde de la ciudad) y los comerciantes de linternas y bombillos.

"Este es mi taller." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras les abría la puerta. "Bienvenidos al Blue Beat."

X miró el letrero. Había un pájaro azul que atraía mucho su atención.

Una vez adentro, la chica se adelantó a buscar un delantal de plástico, para evitar mancharse con los fluidos de los cazadores. De toda la estancia, sólo la parte expuesta al público estaba ordenada, pues lo demás era un desastre de cables, tornillos, tuercas y demás.

"¡Yo primero!" gritó Axl, tratando de contener el dolor.

"En un momento." Gritó la chica al sacar las herramientas y acercarse al pelirrojo.

Una vez tomados los asientos, la chica revisó con detenimiento la herida del joven. Los sistema de auto-reparación habían detenido el acceso de sangre, pero el metal de la bota aún tenía aquel hueco muy grande y podían verse los cables de su interior. Empezó a trabajar en él.

"¿Qué tan mal estoy, doctor?" preguntó un cómico Axl, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

"Sobrevivirás, no te preocupes."

"¿Y el bebé?"Continuó e pelirrojo. "¿Cómo está mi bebé?"

"Tengo malas noticias." Siguió con su actuación de tercera. "Son mellizos siameses."

"Diantres." Dijo Zero con cara de escepticismo. "Encontraron a su clon."

"No, sólo vemos la misma novela."

"¡Lo sabía!" gritó entonces Zero. "Axl es una chica."

"¡Hey, no es cierto! La veo para aprender a actuar."

"Sí, como quieras, pequeño enfermo."

"Si me puedo trasformar en lo que yo quiero, debo aprender a actuar como ellos."

"¿Eres uno de esos reploids copistas?" preguntó asombrada la chica. "Qué genial. ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar de ti?"

"Porque soy demasiado genial para describir." Sonrió el otro, ganándose una mirada incrédula del cazador carmesí. "Mi nombre es Axl, él único, el mejor, el inigualable, el magna..."

"Yo soy Zero." Respondió el susodicho, antes de que Axl siguiera con su presentación."Y si quieres un consejo, no le hagas caso a este boca-floja."

Mientras se daban las presentaciones, X se mantenía pensativo en una silla, muy cerca de la entrada. No es que fuera un antisocial, simplemente tenía muchas cosas que pensar en ese instante. Aparte de la pelea que habían sostenido, su mayor distracción estaba en la forma en que los habían tratado los habitantes de Terrafonte.

Sin saber por qué, se había ganado el desprecio de toda una ciudad por el simple hecho de ser Reploid. ¿Tan rotas estaban las relaciones entre humanos y su especie¿Tanto odio había para preferir exponer sus vidas a un derrumbe a aceptar la ayuda de otros? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente de la colonia espacial Eurasia y ya ese asunto se había esclarecido, pero aún así parecía haber mucho rencor entre aquellas razas. ¿Todo lo que estaba haciendo era en vano?

"¡Tierra llamado a X!" Intentó la voz del rubio. "¡Responde!"

"¿Eh?" dijo este apenas se vio alejado de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estabas soñando despierto otra vez." Dijo Zero. "Bien, pues ese es X."

"¡Mucho gusto!" Sonrió la joven.

Aunque a estas alturas se sentía muy hipócrita, la verdad era que ella siempre había querido hablar con X. Ya conocía su sistema de funcionamiento y sus controles internos, pero nunca había hablado con él. Tal vez, con un poco de ayuda y si se fijaba muy bien, él...

"Hola, mucho gusto. ¿Quién eres?"

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza por un segundo. Algo dentro de ella cayó y se sintió más pesada. Pero después sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente, ocultando una mueca de decepción.

"Pues todos en la ciudad me llaman Rata." Rió por lo bajo. "Y cuando están muy de buenas me llaman Mary, pero no me gusta."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó X

"No sé, es... sólo que no me gusta. Prefiero que me llamen Rata." Sonrió nuevamente. "Debe ser por lo sucia, o por el cabello."

"¿Por qué no te pones nombre?" preguntó el bombardero. "Así dejarán de llamarte como no te gusta."

"Oye, ya es ventaja que no me hayan puesto nombre de varón."

"¿Eres una chica?" preguntó un completamente incrédulo Axl.

"¡Claro que soy mujer!" Y con ese comentario, también sorprendió a Zero. "¿Qué, no se nota?"

"No." Respondió Axl con sinceridad, ganándose un poco de dolor. "¡Auch! Ay, ay... ¿qué haces?"

Una vena de ira apareció en la frente de la joven (llamémosle Mary provisionalmente), apretó los dientes y cerró con fuerza los puños. Odiaba que la confundieran con un chico. Claro, físicamente se parecía, y la ropa que usaba no era muy femenina que digamos. Pero vamos, si no se ocultaba el cabello en la gorra, le estorbaría para trabajar. Y por alguna razón que ella no entendía, la ropa de mujer era mucho más cara que la de varón. Pero era mujer, y orgullosa de serlo.

"Acomodo unos cables." dijo ella, haciéndolo sin delicadeza y tratando de no mostrar mucho enojo. "No puedo creer que me hayan confundido. ¡Es decir, mi voz no es la de un chico!"

"Pues el modo de hablar no ayuda mucho."

Una tuerca alcanzó el casco de Zero después de aquel comentario. Mary tenía razones para estar enojada. Arriesgó su poca dignidad en ayudarlos y sus invitados prácticamente le lanzaban pedradas sin que pudiera defenderse. Si no fuera porque no tenía, desde hace rato les hubiera colocado alcohol en las heridas para que se tragaran sus palabras. Pero debía ser profesional y cumplir con la promesa de que les atendería.

X centró su atención en ella. Le agradecía que los hubiera ayudado, pero algo le decía que no era por un instinto de buen samaritano. Había algo. En realidad, había algo en toda la estancia que le inquietaba un poco. Aunque él sí logro adivinar el género de la joven, no recordaba su cara, ni sus ojos, ni su voz. Tampoco su forma de actuar le parecía conocido, pero había algo. Pero tal vez sólo estaba alterado por la batalla. Es decir, como si ese pájaro azul en el letrero del "Blue Beat" significara realmente algo para él.

"¿Y por qué parece que no les agradamos a tus amigos?" preguntó X.

"En primera, no son mis amigos." Aclaró poco antes de acabar de arreglar a Axl. "Y en segunda, porque esos tipos tienen una mente tan cerrada que me sorprenden que siquiera quieran acercarse a una licuadora."

Tomó el brazo de Zero y empezó a inspeccionar las conexiones. Por mientras, continuó hablando.

"La vida en esta ciudad no es sencilla. No hay mucha comida, tampoco agua y apenas hay trabajo para los que aquí vivimos. Muchos creen que su situación se deben a las recientes guerras, pero en vez de mejorar prefieren culpar a los reploids."

La mano de Zero empezó a moverse conforme ella revisaba los circuitos y terminaciones. En forma de burla, empezó a jugar con a mano haciendo la V de la victoria. A Zero no le cayó tan en gracia como a los otros dos.

"En pocas palabras, creen que los reploids son la raíz del problema. Y tan extremos son que no permiten el paso a ninguno de ellos. Si alguien quiere un vehículo, debe obtener autorización de todo el consejo de la ciudad y... bueno, hay muchas reglas sin sentido que los hace sentirse seguros. Por eso esta ciudad está atrasada tecnológicamente."

"Para odiar a los reploids, nos permitieron el paso con facilidad." Dijo Zero.

"Sí, bueno, es porque tienen en sus casas un sistema de seguridad muy bueno." La chica se acercó al cazador carmesí para inspeccionarlo. "El complicado de explicar, pero impide el paso a cualquiera que no tenga un dispositivo identificador. Hasta ahora no ha fallado."

"¿Cómo pueden tener eso con tan poca tecnología?" preguntó Axl mientras miraba el extraño parche de oscuro color que le había dejado la pasta selladora.

"Porque yo los hago." La chica sonrió orgullosa. "No quiero presumir, pero soy una genio."

Además, era una de las pocas razones por la cual no se atrevían mandarla al exilio. Si se descomponía, tardarían meses en conocer el funcionamiento de aquellos aparatos, aunque sabía de un taller que intentaba copiarle la idea. No le importaba mucho, pues sabía que nunca lo descubrirían.

"¿Quieres una mano?"

"No empieces."

Al ver que las terminaciones estaban bien y que no tendría que colocar extensiones, se dispuso a soldar los cables no sin antes aplicar un poco de anestesia. Sabía que siguiente iba a doler y que en cuanto el efecto de la droga pasara, el reploid desearía arrancarse el brazo nuevamente. Ni modo, tendría que regalarte también un poco de anestesia.

"Ya casi acabo, tranquilo." Respondió ella al ver la cara de fastidio del rubio. No sentía el brazo, claro, pero eso tampoco le caía mucho en gracia. "¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que arreglo reploids. Tal vez después puedan decirme cómo funcionaron las reparaciones."

"Si llegamos con vida y Signas no nos manda a otra misión suicida, seguro." Dijo Zero al inspeccionar su brazo recién colocado. "No puedo cerrar bien los dedos."

"Es una reparación rápida." Respondió Mary secándose la frente con el respaldo de la mano. "Una más completa hubiera tardado 2 días."

Mientras los dos cazadores inspeccionaban las reparaciones, la chica dedicó una mirada al bombardero azul. Estuvo tan callado todo ese tiempo. Ella deseaba que dijera algo más o al menos que se uniera a esos raros momentos en que los demás estaban bromeando. Bien, eso no era lo que le preocupaba más.

'Creo que es imposible que recuerde algo.' Pensó mientras se levantaba. 'Como siempre, el Dr. Light tenía razón.'

Y eso era bueno... ¿cierto?

X seguía pensando en todo el embrollo en que se había metido. Le entristecía que, pese a todo el tiempo que habían peleado, no parecía cercano el día en que reploids y humanos trabajaran unidos por algo mejor. Tantas batallas, tantas muertes, tantos males en el mundo y parecía no conseguir siquiera acercarse a su meta.

Fue entonces que sintió la vista de alguien. Al voltear, se encontró con Mary y ésta, al verse descubierta, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hey." Empezó a decir. "¿Tú no necesitas algo?"

"No, gracias." Respondió él, algo cansado. "Solo quisiera saber cómo salimos de aquí antes de acusarte más problemas."

"No fue problema."

Se acercó entonces a la ventana y le señaló hacia su derecha.

"Sigan la calle principal, no hay pierde. Llegarán a los que parece una camino sin salida pero por ahí verán unas escaleras que los llevarán hacia la superficie."

Volteó a verlos. Zero y Axl seguían haciendo observaciones a su trabajo mientras X intentaba ver desde su posición la salida de aquella extraña ciudad. Supuso que, pese a que el bombardero no la había reconocido, todo había salido bien. Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

"Lástima que se vayan tan pronto. Fueron mis mejores clientes."

"Hablando de eso, ¿cuánto te debemos?" preguntó X con algo de pena.

"Algo me dice que no traen dinero." La sonrisa sincera del joven le dio la razón. "Ni modo. Supongo que un gran y caluroso 'gracias' tendrá que..."

Un silbido le pasó rozando la oreja izquierda y sintió como algo cerca de su cabeza explotaba y caía del marco de la ventana. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Axl apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola que sacaba un leve humo gris.

"Tenemos más compañía." Dijo en tono serio.

Cuando los otros tres dirigieron su mirada a la ventana, cerca de donde estaba la mano de Mary, pudieron ver los restos de un escorpión gris.

Los habían seguido nuevamente.

Cierre de archivo 004

Trasmisión interrumpida.

_Originalmente el capítulo iba a terminar con otra cosa, pero creo que me extendí bastante. Incluso las notas iniciales fueron más largas que de costumbre._

_Respondiendo al fin a tu pregunta: Creo que este personaje comparte muchas de las características de una Mary Sue (por ahora, el nombre provisional también), y por tanto debe serlo. Ahora, también leí que la mayoría de estos personajes comparten un cuerpo bien dotado, lo cual mi Mary obviamente no ostenta XD. Creo que le crearé un complejo a la pobre._

_Una aclaración más que quisiera hacer. Verán, este es un récord para mí pues he subido 2 capítulos en menos de una semana. Sin embargo, no es seguro que el tiempo me permita esto nuevamente. No voy a dejar de escribir, pero no esperen esta misma frecuencia. ¿Estamos?_

_Nuevamente gracias a todos por leer. Espero no les haya sido muy aburrido y espero poner más acción dentro del siguiente capítulo. Sugerencias, comentarios y casi lo que sea es recibido con gusto._

_Reviews, por favor. XD Mendigo por esos reviews_.


	5. Oscuridad

No. 5

Oscuridad

Notas iniciales: _Jeje... Como podrán darse cuenta, me tomó mucho tiempo el subir este capítulo. Si de alguna forma puedo defenderme, recurriré a la excusa más absurda de todas que es "la escuela no me dio tiempo" porque esa es la verdad. Ojalá alquien se acuerde de que este fic existe °-°UUu._

_¡Gracias nuevamente! Vaya, creo que esta es la vez que más reviews he tenido, jeje. ¡No saben cuanto se los agradezco! En serio, se siente muy bien recibir opiniones y puntos de vista de los demás._

_Quisiera responder a unos de ellos en este espacio._

_: Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. XD ¿Sabes? Cada vez que veo tu nombre en los reviews me pongo nerviosa porque creo que fallaré en algo °-°U, aunque siempre terminas dándome ánimos para continuar. Me alegra saber que te gusta este extraño fic y que hasta ahora mi personaje no te ha parecido malo. Y muchísimas gracias por tu punto de vista sobre lo que es una Mary Sue. Me sorprende lo mucho que sabes sobre este tipo de aspectos._

_Sobre lo del tema del odio y prejuicio, me sorprende que no lo manejen tanto como yo esperaba. Eliminando nombres (pues no me quiero meter en más problemas), casi todas las guerras han derivado en crímenes de ésta índole y para muestra sólo hay que ver las noticias actuales. Debe ser alguna derivación del miedo o de la necesidad de seguridad y, pese a que es normal eso, hay algunos que exageran estos temores y los convierten en las muchas atrocidades que ya conocemos. Es triste, muy triste en realidad, pero es cierto. Supuse que eso podía pasar en esta historia, después de todo, los humanos somos seres con miedo a muchas cosas, incluyendo las que nosotros creamos._

_Y por cierto, no dudes en poner reviews largos. Me parece que, mientras más largo sea el review, más atención le ponen, además de que aprendo mucho con ellos. Muchas gracias, nn. Ojalá te siga gustando esta historia._

_Epion: Gracias por tu comentario. Ya actualicé, jaja :P. Pero no vayas a esperar que termine el silencio._

_Ireth I. Nainieum: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de la actuación :D! Aunque debo aclarar que ninguno de los dos sabe interpretar un papel profesionalmente, vaya, ni siquiera pinta en la decencia. Yo también espero actualizar pronto n-n._

_Boliv: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios y seguimiento ˆ0ˆ! Mh, recuerdo ese problemita con Inafune. Por lo que he leído, él deseaba que su personaje principal (Megaman) fuera rojo. ¿Te imaginas el caos? Sería el "bombardero rojo" y tal vez la historia sería diferente. Pero como para ese entonces la consola de Nintendo tenía más gama de azules que de rojos, decidió cambiarlo por azul. Ya para el tercer juego presentó a Protoman (rojo) como el prototipo, el antes de Megaman y por tanto el robot no.00._

_Para la saga X quiso que fuera Zero el protagonista, ya que él sí era rojo. Y pues vino este problema del que amablemente nos comentó hace poco, aunque esta vez logró que Zero fuera un personaje con el que pusieras jugar y, al menos para mi gusto, uno de los entrañables en la historia. El deseo de que su protagonista fuera rojo se le dio hasta la saga de Megaman Zero. Y ni aún así pudo liberarse de su personaje azul, jaja._

_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegra que les haya gustado la actuación de cuarta del copista pelirrojo y la mecánica de dudosa apariencia. Seguramente el primero estaría feliz de leer sus comentarios XDU._

_Umbrella Agent: ¡Gracias por tu comentario sobre mi mente no tan torcida! Admito que exagero en los comentarios sobre mi persona, jeje. Sin embargo, no puedo expresar lo bien que se sintió al ver que en poco menos de una semana alguien había dejado reviews en esta historia._

_Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, espero que te siga gustando y que pronto actualices tu historia que también me dejas intrigada._

_Ok, demasiada demencia fuera del capítulo. Después de agradecerles sus comentarios, compartos de opiniones y puntos de vista, pasemos al siguiente capítulo que espero les guste y que no se lo esperen._

_Sólo doy una advertencia antes de continuar. En este episodio, 'Mary' utiliza groserías que fueron rebajadas gracias a una observación dada a tiempo. Las cambié por no tener que cambiar la clasificación del fic. Sin embargo, y si ustedes así lo piden, podría colocar el texto original y hacer todos los pasos necesarios. Ustedes deciden. Gracias Epion (sí, creo que ahora lo escribí bien xDUU)_

Acceso a archivo 005

Denominación: **Oscuridad**

"¡¿Pero qué carajo está pasando?!"

La pregunta de la joven no tuvo respuesta, pues casi de inmediato los marvericks hunter tomaron sus armas y posiciones de defensa alrededor de la puerta y la ventana. Aparentemente no pudieron deshacerse de todos aquellos malditos insectos de oscuro metal y uno de ellos los había seguido hasta el taller.

"Debe haber más cerca." Dijo Zero entre dientes. "Maldición."

"¿MÁS DE ÉSAS COSAS?" preguntó Mary, viendo con repugnancia el cuerpo destruido del insecto en su ventana.

Ella no era precisamente una amante de los insectos, principalmente de los venenosos. La situación le agradó mucho menos cuando escuchó la voz de X a sus espaldas.

"Aléjate de la ventana, pronto."

Pero antes de que pudiera entender sus palabras, vio como una ola de aquellas máquinas de repente se acercaban y eran tantos que en un momento se pelearon por pasar por la ventana. Aquellos ojos purpúreos, brillantes y terribles al igual que sus aguijones no sólo le producían nauseas, también la llenaban de miedo. Era inconfundible la mirada de un marverick: tenebrosa, perdida y sedienta.

Una mano fuerte la tomó por el hombro y la alejó de la ventana mientras veía como dos de los jóvenes se acercaban a la ola de insectos, uno encendiendo un Z-saber y el otro tomando unas pistolas gemelas. Poco antes de caer sentada en el suelo, la sombra del tercero le impidió que viera la batalla mientras disparaba contra esas malignas criaturas con el buster.

X se logró abrir paso entre la multitud de insectos a base de Charge-shoots hasta llegar a la puerta. La tiró de una patada y vio con horror que eran muchos más insectos que los que había combatido antes. La calle apenas podía verse y estas criaturas, tal vez en su falta de inteligencia, atacaron muchas de las luces que la rodeaban.

"Y yo que pensaba que no nos podía ir peor." Se dijo antes de llamar la atención de sus compañeros. "Axl, tendrás que quedarte aquí con Mary."

"Hey, espera un momento..."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" preguntó la chica con enojo, más por el nombre que por la caída.

"Debemos investigar qué traman estos marverick, pero no podemos dejarla con ellos."

"No soy niñera de nadie."

"¡Es una orden!" Sentenció el bombardero.

"Salgamos de aquí." Dijo Zero, quien por lo visto acompañaría a X en lo que sea que se propusiera.

Sin dejar de atacar un instante, los cazadores veteranos salieron del "Blue Beat", el cual estaba prácticamente envuelto en aquellas malignas criaturas. Al parecer los pequeños mechanloids tenían una dirección, la cual era calle abajo, hacia la planta generadora de energía. Lo último que escucharon al alejarse del pequeño taller fue la voz de la joven que se perdía a la distancia.

"¡NO me llames Mary!"

Los cazadores se movían con una velocidad envidiable y sus ataques eran tan rápidos que apenas podían verse. Entre más avanzaban, más eran los mechanloids a su alrededor.

"¿Qué crees que quieran?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" dijo Zero mientras lanzaba un Ro-shenzan a un grupo de escorpiones. "Tal vez sólo quieran hacernos la vida de cuadritos."

Si bien era cierto que algunos marverick podían presentar comportamientos vengativos, ninguno de los jóvenes creía que fuera el caso actual. Debían estar buscando algo más importante que una pelea perdida contra ellos. Los insectos eran demasiado débiles y estúpidos como para planear tomar una ciudad entera, por más atrasada tecnológicamente que ésta estuviera. Y siendo escorpiones, no deberían tener problemas para salir de ese lugar usando los medios utilizados por los verdaderos animales en los que estaban basados.

"Siguen atacando a los postes de luz." Miró Zero con confusión cuando un grupo de 40 escorpiones acababan de romper uno de los faros de la calle.

Siguiendo a los demás pudieron notar hacia dónde se dirigía la calle principal. De un color más oscuro que lo demás y con un tapete de insectos a la entrada, la planta de energía se veía como una muralla tétrica, las mismísimas puertas al inframundo.

¿Para qué querían una planta generadora de energía? Tendrían que investigarlo por su cuenta y pronto.

* * *

Axl seguía ocupándose de aquellas molestas criaturas, las cuales no dejaban de volverse más y más agresivas. ¿Cuántas habría matado ya¿Cincuenta¿Cien¿Mil? Era difícil distinguir ya entre las vivas y las muertas, todas tapizando el piso del pequeño taller.

"Este es el colmo." Se decía. "No me importaba ser la mula de carga, pero la niñera de una simple y vulgar niñita de..."

Un sonido de metal golpeando a otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al voltear a su derecha pudo ver a la joven, atacando a unos cuantos insectos con una llave de cruz, alejándolos de las escaleras que daban a su habitación y, mientras éstos encontraban contacto con el piso, la chica logró sentenciar.

"¡Nadie entra a mi habitación!"

"Hey¿a dónde vas?" Pero el joven cazador no obtuvo respuestas, pues tuvo que encargarse de las demás alimañas.

Por su parte la chica bajó rápidamente las escaleras, casi cayéndose en el penúltimo escalón. En su brazo izquierdo traía el costal que apenas había llenado con mercancía aquella mañana y en su mano derecha la llave de cruz reforzada que le estaba sirviendo de arma. Su agitada respiración logró pasar desapercibida por su ahora nuevo guardaespaldas adicto a las telenovelas, pero no así su enojo. ¿Por qué todo en este día parecía estar en su contra?

Entró a la habitación. No tenía tiempo para acomodar nada, ni siquiera para saber en dónde estaba pisando. Vació el costal sobre la cama y empezó a buscar las cosas de importancia: los planos originales de X, más los de algunas armaduras que aún no había empezado. También guardó algunos mapas, otros papeles importantes y, por supuesto, aquella fotografía que tanto cuidaba.

Ni bien había empezado a guardar algo de ropa cuando vio una de esas pequeñas pestes de metal asomándose por la puerta. ¡Sí que eran rápidas esas cosas! Y ella aún tenía que deshacerse de la evidencia.

"¡Demonios!" se dijo a sí misma mientras veía a las demás criaturas bajar de las escaleras.

Podía escuchar algunos gritos y disparos de Axl, pero no tenía tiempo para sus comentarios. ¿Y si esas criaturas se llevaban los planos de la armadura de X? No, no podía permitirlo. Bajo ningún costo esa información debía llegar a manos (o pinzas) marvericks.

Fue entonces que vio entre su desorden un recipiente con gasolina y los 4 galones de aceite que recién había colocado en la cama. Tenía una idea, una muy cruel pero que sin duda serviría.

Tomó uno de los recipientes de aceite y, justo después de abrirlo, lo vació por toda la estancia. Litros y litros de aquél viscoso líquido oscuro empezaron a salir, cubriendo zapatos, papeles, ropa, cama y demás, con una gruesa capa maloliente. Repugnante y doloroso, pero no había otra forma.

Antes de poder tomar el segundo galón y atacar a un escorpión, escuchó los pasos de un apresurado Axl, que, al ver que la chica no contestaba y que se le habían escapado algunos insectos, fue a ver qué tanto pasaba.

"¿Ya te moriste, rata?" preguntó Axl, sin dejar de atacar a los pequeños artefactos.

La chica terminó de vaciar el segundo contenedor cuando cayó en cuenta que ya no había más tiempo. Ya había muchos pequeños marvericks atrapados en las gruesas manchas de aceite, debía terminar de una vez. Tomó con fuerza el costal y, pateando el recipiente de gasolina que salpicó por todas partes, sujetó los otros dos recipientes para después salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta, donde Axl se encontraba peleando.

"¡Dispara!" gritó "¡Dispara a la cama, pronto!"

Por un momento el joven cazador no entendía las palabras, pero al ver la cantidad de marverick decidió darle un intento. Apuntó a la gran mancha negra de la cama y disparó antes de ser derribado por la joven rubia.

Una fuerte explosión hizo estallar en llamas lo que hace segundos fue la habitación de la joven. ¡Y pensar que esa mañana quería quedarse dormida ahí toda la vida! Todo empezó a arder y un humo muy oscuro, producto de la quema de la tela y del metal, empezó a subir y a borrarles la visión hasta convertirse en una nube tóxica. Olía mal, era terriblemente cálido e irritante a los ojos, y los pequeños ruiditos de los escorpiones quemándose ayudaban menos a la situación.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"¡Dispara al aceite!"

La chica siguió su labor de tirar aceite, con más desesperación que antes. No estaba segura de que aquella explosión hubiese destruido cualquier evidencia que la descubriera, así que no debía arriesgarse. Tomó otro recipiente y lo lanzó hacia dentro, dando origen a una explosión mucho más grande que la mandó de espaldas contra la pared.

El joven Axl no la entendía, tal vez al fin había perdido la razón. ¿Quién en su sano juicio quemaría el lugar donde se encontraban? O la chica tenía tendencias suicidas o sólo quería deshacerse de él.

'Pero X tenía que dejarme con la loca¿verdad?.' Pensó antes de correr hacia ella y ver su estado.

Ella se llevó una mano a la espalda. El golpe que se dio contra la pared no era tan grave, aunque seguramente habría un moretón ahí a la mañana siguiente. Tenía el último recipiente de aceite en una mano, una llave de cruz reforzada en la otra y su llave favorita arriba en el mostrador. Ahora debía pensar. Podía salir de la ciudad con eso y su costal si no había más amenaza que aquellos insectos de ojos púrpuras. Ahora, si había algo más grande que eso...

"Hey¿estás bien?" preguntó el pelirrojo, sacándola de sus pensamientos."Digo, porque si te quieres morir puedo dejarte."

"No, gracias." Dijo la otra seriamente.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y ambos jóvenes corrieron escaleras arriba, uno confundido y la otra desesperada. Al llegar al mostrador vieron como el mar de insectos no terminaban de aparecer.

El cazador comenzó a disparar nuevamente, esperando no tener que utilizar todos sus disparos. La chica seguía abriéndose paso con su llave de cruz hasta llegar al mostrador del cual tomó otra llave, la cual utilizó con el marverick toro y guardarla en el costal.

'Sólo una cosa más.' Pensó antes de ver el galón de aceite sobrante.

A su derecha se encontraba el control del ventilador del techo, el cual estaba lleno de escorpiones que no dejaban de amenazar con sus pinzas y ojos. Apagó el aparato, dejando caer a las terribles criaturas, para después encenderlo a la máxima potencia.

"¿Qué haces?" gritó el pelirrojo al ver que la joven se dirigía a la salida, siguiéndola casi de inmediato.

Una vez afuera, y habiendo atacado a algunos mechanloids más, lanzó el último galón dentro del taller, justo a las aspas del ventilador. El contenedor iba derramando grandes cuajos de aceite y, en cuanto chocó con el aparato, produjo un sonido muy fuerte y un derrame de aquella sustancia mucho más amplio.

Axl atacó por última vez, pues aquella masa de insectos se les acercaba con asombrosa rapidez. Pero su disparo logró encender aquel oscuro líquido que había sido esparcido gracias al ventilador y que ahora hacía arder todo rápidamente: el mostrador, la basura, el aceite, los insectos y algunos aparatos y sustancias sensibles al fuego. El interior del "Blue Beat" se llenó de fuego, humo, ruidos y muerte. Aquella oscura nube producida por la combustión pronto llegó a la calle y el fuego se extendió por el taller. Ninguno de los dos había visto tanto fuego en sus vidas, y menos en un lugar del que habían escapado hacía apenas 2 segundos.

"¡Pudiste habernos matado!" gritó Axl, viendo con horror como se quemaba aquel pequeño establecimiento.

Axl simplemente exclamaba lo estúpida y peligrosa que había resultado la táctica de la joven mientras ella, en silencio, dedicó una última mirada al pájaro azul. Este era ahora alimento del fuego y se tornaba negro y gris. Su vida e información valían más que el letrero, claro, pero había tardado 2 meses enteros en hacerlo. Lo iba a extrañar, el nudo en su garganta se lo aseguraba.

"¿Y los malvaviscos?" preguntó Axl, que no dejaba de bromear.

La otra sólo sonrió. Sólo a ella debían ocurrirle estas cosas. Y se pondría peor, pues empezaron a acercarse más de aquellas criaturas.

Axl los vio acercarse y su cara se adornó con una mueca de enojo. Ya no podía desperdiciar más disparos o tiempo inútilmente y el mar de insectos a su alrededor era de preocupación. Bien, pensó que ya le tocó ser niñera, pero no tenía que ser la mejor del mundo.

"Rata¿tienes con quién quedarte?" preguntó mientras veía a los pequeños escorpiones.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Tendré que dejarte." Dijo con una seriedad poco habitual en él. "Debo ir a ayudar a X y Zero lo más pronto posible."

Se presentó un pequeño lapso de silencio entre ambos, en el cual la chica logró atacar a un grupo de escorpiones con la llave de cruz en su mano.

"Vete." Dijo ella sin verlo. "Yo puedo con ellos ."

"Para nada. Tú vienes conmigo hasta que te ponga a salvo." Dijo el pelirrojo, aunque la oferta fue tentadora.

La chica desvió la mirada. No tenía a quién recurrir en aquella ciudad perdida de la memoria de los demás seres y, en su muy humilde opinión, no los necesitaba. Ni en un millón de años los buscaría por ayuda. Sabía cuidarse sola desde hace mucho tiempo y no iba a mendigar por quedarse en la casa de alguno de esos humanos tan irritantes. Era muy orgullosa en ese aspecto.

Los insectos, al ver que no estaban reaccionando, abrieron fuego sobre ambos jóvenes. Axl logró evitar los disparos y empujar a la joven para que evitara la mayoría de los mismos, lastimándole el golpe en su espalda aún más. Apretó los dientes y logró evitar que algun quejido saliera de su garganta. No iba a demostrar debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera ante el reploid frente a ella.

Tomó con fuerza la llave de cruz y asestó un golpe a los pequeños marverick a sus pies mientras Axl le ayudaba a levantarse.

* * *

Con gran esfuerzo y muchos ataques, los cazadores lograron entrar a la planta generadora de energía. Extraño, los insectos dentro del edificio no eran tantos como afuera. ¿No habían logrado entrar?

El lugar era enorme, todo iluminado apenas por algunas luces rojizas del techo y alguna que otra en el piso o en las paredes. No había más que unos cuantos insectos en el piso, pero fue fácil deshacerse de ellos. Fuera de ellos, en aquellas altas paredes en las cuales resonaba el ruido de las turbinas, no había más que penumbra y una sensación de estar atrapados.

"¿Dónde están?" Dijo X para sí, aunque no pudo escucharse por el intenso ruido que lo rodeaba.

El ruido del generador no permitía muchos sonidos, lo cual era bueno pues podrían correr sin que sus botas de metal resonaran por los pasillos y delataran su posición. De cualquier forma, sabían que el ruido no era la única forma de alertar a un reploid infectado.

Zero fue el primero en encontrar una puerta, la cual tuvo que destrozar para que les permitiera el paso. Otro pasillo rojo les esperaba y, sin estar seguros de su destino, lo siguieron sin dudar.

Miraban para todos lados, buscando algo o alguien. Era posible que los trabajadores de la planta estuvieran aún dentro del edificio y serían blancos fáciles para aquellas criaturas y para el virus que estas contenían. Por experiencia propia dentro de HQ sabían que un humano infectado por el virus Nightmare era menos peligroso que un reploid en la misma condición, pero su imagen era igualmente desgarradora. Cualquiera de ellos presentaba aquella mirada perdida y demente, clara evidencia de que se habían enajenado en su totalidad. No presentaban conciencia de ellos mismos, al menos no como los Marvericks jefes que de vez en cuando articulaban algunas oraciones con sentido en vez de aquellos sonidos guturales que se mantenían en sus oídos por las noches.

Siempre terminaban muertos. Era lo único y tal vez lo mejor que podían hacer por ellos ahora.

Pero en aquellos largos pasillos no había nada, nadie, ni siquiera una sola cámara de vigilancia que siguiera sus pasos. Definitivamente era un lugar extraño, una situación extraña. ¿Habían caído en alguna de aquellas películas de suspenso que Layer tanto comentaba?

Su viaje pronto los llevó hacia el centro de la planta, la sala del generador de energía. Gigantescas turbinas que no paraban de girar y hacer ruido ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación, produciendo gran cantidad de electricidad, tanto que podían oírla. Esta última era conducida hacia otra parte y de ahí era distribuida por toda la ciudad subterránea. Hasta ahora, todo parecía estar bien.

Un leve movimiento del reploid carmesí atrajo la atención de X. Zero se había apoyado contra la pared mientras tomaba con firmeza su hombro izquierdo, en el mismo lugar donde fue reparado. Trataba de contener una mueca de dolor, pues el efecto de la anestesia estaba pasándose con rapidez. No sangraba, pero la sensación en la articulación era de muerte. No solo dolía, le ardía la sangre, sus dedos empezaban a dormirse y el dolor a extenderse.

"Por todos los cielos." Dijo un X con preocupación. "¿Volvieron a atacarte en el brazo?"

"No. Es la misma herida." Zero apenas le dedicó una mirada de falsa indiferencia. "Preferiría no tenerlo."

"Eso lo puedo arreglar." Dijo alguien más.

La extraña voz aguda proveniente del techo les hizo voltear enseguida. Entre todo el lío de tubos de ventilación y cables de conexión anchos se apreciaba apenas un leve movimiento, pero gracias a los años de experiencia con enemigos, los cazadores pudieron apreciar al adversario, mucho antes de que este bajara para 'presentarse' formalmente con ellos.

Era alto, aproximadamente medía 2 metros y un poco más sin contar la larga cola en forma de escorpión, la cual se movía con el aire al bajar. Era tremendamente delgado y de rasgos muy agudos y, lo más curioso, verdes. Su armadura de tétrico color púrpura y sus incandescentes ojos amarillos, sin pupila ni iris, le daban un aspecto demencial, al igual que su falta de nariz y aquél detalle del casco que simulaban la boca de un cangrejo. De su espalda salían unos propulsores, muy bien colocados debajo de dos grandes láminas de metal grueso que simularían ser más patas y que no dejaban de moverse ante los impacientes ojos de los marverick hunters. No cabía duda, ese debía ser el líder.

Zero tuvo que olvidar sus quejas mientras adoptaba una posición defensiva junto a su compañero, ambos apuntando sus armas ante el marverick insecto.

"Jejeje..." sonrió el otro. "Lo sabía. Sabía que vendrían si les ponía el anzuelo adecuado."

X profirió una advertencia al marverick para que se desarmara pacíficamente. Sabía que no iba a funcionar, pero nunca hacía daño intentarlo. Zero conocía el desagrado que X le tenía a las peleas, pues creía que no resolvían nada y sólo provocaba más problemas y confusiones. Con unos tres pasos largos se situó justo en frente de su compañero para que, de ser atacados por su verde adversario, el fuera el primero en actuar y darle tiempo al bombardero para preparar un Charge shoot.

"Por última vez, arroja tus armas y ríndete." Intentó nuevamente el hunter, recibiendo a cambio una carcajada del marverick insecto.

"Dime algo¿alguna vez te funcionó eso de 'razonar con el enemigo'?" Preguntó el curioso marverick verde. "Porque, diablos, es muy cómico."

Este último logró parase en uno de los conductos de ventilación más bajos, solo para descansar la maquinaria su espalda. Se cruzó de brazos mientras veía con cierta fascinación a sus nuevas 'víctimas', las cuales no separaban la vista de él.

"Y díganme¿piensan pelear contra mí o sólo vinieron a perder el tiempo?"

"Vinimos a convertirte en chatarra, idiota." Dijo Zero, sonriendo abiertamente.

"Grandes palabras para alguien que no deja de sujetarse el brazo." Una mueca de sadismo apareció al ver la reacción de Zero. "Me decepcionan, Hunters. Me decepcionan totalmente. No solo tuvieron problemas para acabar con mis pequeños amigos, sino que también fueron dañados por ellos."

Ambos cazadores enfurecieron aún más tras aquel comentario. Entonces sí los habían seguido y peor aún, los habían visto débiles. Ahora también sabían lugares donde atacar y eso ya era una gran desventaja.

"Pero lo que se lleva las palmas es que tengan que recurrir a estos absurdos remedos de simios." El Marverick no pudo contener una risa espeluznante para después continuar. "¡Pedir ayuda a esas malditas pestes de dos patas llamadas humanos! Y con la fácil que es acabar con ellos."

"¡No te atrevas!" gritó X. Algo le decía que aquel sujeto tenía planes demasiado macabros. "Deja a los humanos fuera de esto."

"X, pequeño iluso ¿Cómo puedo detener lo inevitable?" Otra sonrisa sádica se hizo presente. "Verás, necesito esta energía, pero estos asquerosos mandriles sin pelo no me dejaban pasar... y yo suelo ser un tanto vengativo."

Un disparo a sus pies le hizo mirar con odio los cazadores, aunque para su sorpresa era el de armadura roja el sujeto que le apuntaba con el búster. Había decidido que este sujeto no le agradaba y que, de ser necesario, le llenaría la boca de plasma para dejar de escuchar su aguda voz.

"Antes de que se me olvide." Comentó el marverick mientras formaba una esfera de luz violeta de la mano izquierda. "Mi nombre es Amperior Arach."

"Para mí eres un marverick más para el registro." Sonrió Zero, encendiendo nuevamente su Z-sable.

"Créeme, tendrás que recordar mi nombre."

Con un movimiento rápido, simulando un golpe, el marverick lanzó la esfera violeta hacia sus adversarios. X y Zero separaron sus caminos tratando de evitar el ataque de aquel maniático verde. Sin embargo, pronto X se encontró frente a frente con él y antes de poder reaccionar, una esfera violeta impactó contra su estómago.

Electricidad. Podía sentir los choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Le daba la impresión de que tenía chispas en la sangre y todo lo que podía ver era un espectral color blanco tan cegador que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, y ni aún así podía dejar de verlo. Su garganta se secó y sus oídos tan solo pudieron percibir el llamado de su amigo a la distancia.

Cayó en sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar aire en cuanto Zero se acercó para hacerse cargo de Amperior Arach. Aunque pasajera, aquella sensación de no ver nada y sentirse lleno de energía eléctrica era de lo más aterrador. Su sangre parecía hervir con la misma facilidad que el agua y sus ojos y garganta se encontraban secos, aunque lentamente sentía que el líquido lubricante estaba comenzando a trabajar en su organismo.

Poco antes de volver a la pelea revisó los daños. En su estomago se asomaba una horrible herida negra y de ella brotaba sangre. Debían tener cuidado con ese sujeto.

* * *

Axl corría sin fijarse mucho en la dirección, simplemente corría. En su mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza una de sus armas, la cual no dejaba de accionar por un instante, ni siquiera para saltar o deslizarse hacia los lados para evitar los ataques de sus pequeños enemigos.

"Listo, cien menos." Sonrió abiertamente.

"Eso está muy bien. Ahora, ¡¿te importaría bajarme de una buena vez?!"

Axl llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo a la joven, la cual no paraba de gritarle que la bajara. Eso era algo que no podía hacer por ahora, pues los pequeños robots a sus pies se estaban volviendo más agresivos y no dudaban en dispararles cada vez que podían. A cada ataque enemigo, ella se aferraba más al costal que traía entre sus brazos y a la llave de cruz en su mano derecha.

Hasta ahora, la joven bajo su brazo se encontraba bien, aunque daba unos pequeños gritos cada vez que se encontraba con sus enemigos de frente. Y es que bajo aquella posición, su cara se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suelo.

"¡Bájame, maldición!" gritaba la otra sin control. "¡Bájame o juro, maldita, que te la verás conmigo!"

"¿Quieres callarte?" Dijo el otro con fastidio. "Si pudiera, hace mucho te hubiera dejado. Pero me encargaron cuidar de ti y esta es la mejor forma."

"¿Crees que quiero tu ayuda, estúpido?" Gritó la otra aún roja, agitando en el aire su llave de cruz. "Bájame si no quieres que de haga cirugía plástica a la antigua."

"Hey, yo no pedí quedarme contigo." Dijo el otro al momento de dar un gran salto y caer con poca delicadeza, sólo para asustar a su acompañante. "Me crearon para patear traseros, no para hacerla de nana."

Otra horda de insectos se apareció frente a ellos y, esta vez, atacaron todos al mismo tiempo. Axl no podría con ellos si no usaba ambas armas.

"¿Vuelas?" Comentó Axl con una sonrisa mientras jalaba con fuerza a la joven del cuello de la ropa.

Ella no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero lo próximo que sintió era que el aire le pegaba en la cara con gran intensidad y que ya no sentía el piso ni la fuerte presión del cazador sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró en el aire, fácilmente a unos 4 metros sobre el suelo justo sobre el joven, que atacaba a los insectos con gran velocidad.

Axl había sujetado ambas armas y disparaba repetidamente contra la ola de insectos, los cuales se deshacían con una pequeña explosión y humo oscuro. Se dio cuenta hasta entonces que no necesitaba las municiones expansivas para hacerlos explotar, pues ellos mismos parecían tener esa secuencia en el organismo.

Era la primera vez que alguien la lanzaba a las alturas y había alcanzado el punto en donde ya no podía subir más. Contuvo el aliento. La caída vino rápidamente, tal vez más pronto de lo que ella esperaba. Y justo cuando se daba cuenta de que podía romperse la cabeza en dos o más pedazos con el impacto, el cazador la atrapó nuevamente.

"No, las ratas no vuelan." Sonrió el otro.

"...¡Imbécil!" gritó la otra mientras volvía a respirar. "¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo, animal!"

"Si, de nada." Dijo el otro, que no podía creer lo malhablada que una chica podía ser.

Al fin, la joven tuvo contacto con el suelo cuando se dejó caer de rodillas, provocando un pequeño temblor a los pies de Axl. Respiraba profundamente, mientras veía los cuerpos reventados de los escorpiones a su alrededor. ¿De dónde venían estos curiosos aparatos zooides?

La mirada del joven se concentró en el tramo recorrido. Según su computadora interna, habían recorrido 3 kilómetros sin detenerse hasta ahora, debía descansar un poco su sistema antes de volver a atacar. Desde su posición, que era encima de uno de aquellos edificios de tres pisos, se podía ver la mayor parte de Terrafonte.

No había rastros de sus superiores a simple vista. Y, además de la alfombra de chatarra que ahora formaban sus atacantes, no había nadie en la calle.

La chica supuso que todos los humanos residentes de aquella ciudad debían estar escondiéndose dentro de sus casas, mientras el sistema de seguridad que ella había implantado en ellas creaba una barrera en las puertas para evitar el paso de los insectos. Las ventanas, los huecos en las paredes, casi todo quedaba bloqueado gracias a su invento.

El joven pelirrojo a su lado se había dado cuenta de que los escorpiones no entraban a las casas o edificios, y por ello se aventuró a preguntarle lo siguiente.

"¿Por qué no tratas de entrar en este edificio?"

"El sistema de seguridad sólo protege a los usuarios que tenga registrados en la memoria." Sonrió con cinismo. "Y yo no soy muy popular por aquí."

"¡Pero si tú creaste el sistema!"

"Sí, pero casi todos en esta ciudad me odian." Sentenció la chica con orgullo, pues el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Rayos." Dijo para sí el joven cazador.

Axl realmente quería ir a apoyar a X y Zero en lo que fuera, y ella se estaba volviendo un estorbo. No podía usar el sistema de comunicaciones con ellos pues lo habían dejado en HQ por órdenes directas de Signas. No tenía otra forma para comunicarse con ellos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Fue entonces que, ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes, las luces callejeras empezaron a parpadear con control.

* * *

En HQ, todos se mantenían atentos ante cualquier noticia sobre los marverick hunters castigados. Llámenle puro interés cultural o un claro ejemplo de curiosidad inmadura, pero casi todos estaban a la espera del regreso de X, Zero y Axl.

Más que nada, porque habían tardado mucho.

Alia se encontraba en la sala de navegación, tecleando algunos comandos en una de las muchas computadoras del lugar. Todo mundo dentro de la institución la conocía por ser jefe del departamento de navegación, por su seria actitud, por sus calculadas instrucciones y, sobre todo, por su recio carácter. No era alguien a quien uno deseara ver molesto, menos si tenía un problema contigo.

Pero en aquel momento, ella se encontraba inmersa en aquellos pensamientos que nadie debía saber. X había tardado demasiado, aún para ser un castigo. Los trabajos de reconocimiento de área no tardaban más de 1 hora y, aunque este castigo requería de 5 zonas a revisar, hasta para ellos esto era una exageración.

Sorbió un poco más de café antes de continuar. Aún si Signas había dado la orden de no ayudar a los cazadores, ella estaba al borde del colapso nervioso por no saber donde estaba X... y Zero y Axl, claro está.

"Ninguna señal." Se dijo en voz baja, al ver que su investigación no estaba lanzando resultados.

"¿Algún problema?" dijo una voz grave tras de ella.

Un pequeño salto la obligó a girarse en su asiento. Signas había entrado y visto lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan discreto si de seguro pesaba una tonelada?"

"Signas, señor." Dijo ella, dando un saludo a su superior.

"Alia." Dijo el otro con cierto enojo. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

La chica supuso que no podía mentirle al reploid líder de los cazadores. Suspiro antes de responderle con toda la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

"X, Zero y Axl han tardado más de lo estimado en su... misión especial." Dijo tratando de seleccionar bien las palabras. "Existe una gran posibilidad de que los marverick hayan abierto un ataque contra ellos y..."

"Estás preocupada por ellos." La intervención de Signas sorprendió a la joven, la cual no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta confusión. "Admito que yo también estoy consternado ante el retraso de los tres. Según las investigaciones, no debía haber mayor problema en aquél área más que algunos cuantos mechanloids. Pero esto es demasiado absurdo."

Le dedicó una mirada a la joven, la cual seguía algo roja ante su comentario. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

"Alia, necesitamos saber cuál fue el último sector en el que se encontraban antes de su desaparición de los radares. Una vez que hayas localizado este, haz contacto conmigo. Si dentro de una hora no sabes nada de ellos, deberemos mandar al equipo de rescate."

"Roger." Dijo una sonriente Alia, pues ahora podría investigar sin tener que ocultar su pantalla. Sólo necesitaba algo más de tiempo y, de ser posible, ayuda de Layer y Pallete. Sólo esperaba que X estuviera bien... y los otros dos también, sin duda.

* * *

X y Zero presentaron algunos problemas para pelear con Amperior Arach, especialmente porque uno de ellos estaba herido en el brazo y el otro no terminaba de recuperarse del choque eléctrico que recibió al inicio de la batalla.

X trataba de ocultarse entre los conductos de ventilación de la habitación, cargando un disparo y preguntándose donde diablos habría ido aquel marverick. Se mantenía alerta, aunque no podía escuchar nada.

Zero se encontraba en el suelo, a pocos metros de distancia del generador de energía el cual anulaba cualquier otro sonido. El brazo estaba nuevamente ocupando parte de su atención pues, con un certero golpe, el reploid insecto le había devuelto el dolor a la reparación. Demonios, cómo pulsaba su hombro, con tanta fuerza que hasta parecía querer desprender el brazo por su propia voluntad.

"¿Ya se cansaron, marverick hunters?" gritó una voz en la nada. "Y yo que pensé que me iba a divertir."

X trató de encontrar a su enemigo con la mirada, pues la acústica de todo el lugar no le era favorable. Por fin, logró localizarlo cerca de la turbina gigante, justo antes de poder asestarle un golpe a su compañero.

"¡Zero!" gritó el bombardero, antes de lanzar un charge shoot hacia él.

El cazador rojo entendió la idea y realizó un salto doble. El resplandor a su espalda indicó que X había dado en el blanco, pues no puso oír el grito que el marverick profirió, si es que lo hizo.

No le iba dar oportunidad para recuperarse. Con un giro rápido en el aire y un impulso dado en un tubo saliente, regresó rápidamente hacia su atacante, el cual aún se encontraba paralizado tras el ataque del bombardero. Preparó su espada.

"Trágate esto." Dijo más para sí que para el marverick frente a él. "¡¡Ryuenjin!!"

El reploid infectado recibió ese ataque con certeza. Los único que vieron los cazadores fue la mueca que expresaba un grito y una gran herida que dejó salir un líquido viscoso en el piso que apestaba. Zero sonrió, tratando de no mostrar que el brazo había vuelto a dolerle con la misma intensidad que antes.

X bajó de su posición hasta quedar al lado de Zero. Lo conocía, sabía que la reparación estaba haciendo estragos en la pelea de su amigo. Ya tenían una hora peleando y ninguno sabía cuanto más durarían en estas condiciones.

Zero simplemente mantuvo la vista en su adversario, esperando que su siguiente ataque fuera igual de certero que el que acababa de propinarle.

La mirada del marverick se tornó, en lo posible, más sádica. El dolor, el cansancio, la respiración entrecortada de los cazadores... estaba resultando difícil matarlo, y le agradaba. Exhibió una mueca más torcida que antes, pues el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Ahora, sólo un último movimiento y podría salir de ahí.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer?!" gritó frenéticamente, después de lanzar una estruendosa carcajada. "¡¿Dar saltos como idiotas y ataques sincronizados?! Me muero, simplemente me muero. No puedo creer que Bullet haya sido acabado con esto."

"Estos idiotas, como nos dices, te están pateando el trasero." Dijo Zero, al cual esa risa le estaba dando un mal presentimiento.

"Sigo con vida." Rió nuevamente Amperior "Eso no habla bien de ustedes¿o sí?"

X lo veía detenidamente. No parecía tener más intención de atacarlos. ¿Qué haría? Aquella mueca en su cara, su risa maniática, aquella extraña cola que no dejaba de moverse detrás del dueño. Algo había dicho sobre adquirir energía.

"Pero fallaron en un punto clave, cazadores."

Y dicho eso, el aguijón al final de su cola se incrustó de lleno en el generador de energía. Fue un sonido que sí pudieron escuchar, el de metal penetrando otro. Chispas salieron de la herida provocada en la gran turbina y, por un momento todas las luces de la estancia empezaron a parpadear con rapidez.

"El error de estos simios es su energía." Continuó Amperior Arach, mientras absorbía toda la energía que podía. "Dependen tanto de la tecnología. ¿Qué pasará cuando les quite su preciosa electricidad?"

* * *

Sin saberlo, Axl y Mary eran testigos de las acciones del marverick. Las luces en toda Terrafonte empezaron a parpadear con rapidez hasta que, después de un intenso destello, todo se apagó. Las calles, el interior de las casa y los alrededores estaban compartiendo la misma oscuridad y terrible quietud.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Axl, el cual había accionado ya la luz integrada en su casco.

"La luz..." Empezó a decir la chica, hasta caer en cuenta de lo que esto significaba.

Pese a que no era novedad la falta de energía en Terrafonte, nunca había durado tanto tiempo, pues siempre había energía eléctrica almacenada que funcionaba como reserva y que empezaba su trabajo a los pocos segundos del apagón. Pero no ahora, y eso sólo podía significar algo.

"Están en la planta de energía." Dijo en voz alta.

"Genial." Dejo Axl, con una sonrisa que ella no pudo ver. "¿Dónde esta esa planta? Es hora de que el increíble Axl les de su merecido a esos marverick."

Cierre del archivo 005

Transmisión interrumpida

_Como podrán adivinar, volví a extenderme de más y este capítulo no debía terminar así. ¡Pero miren cuantas malditas hojas hice! Dios, les va a dar flojera leer hasta este punto XDU._

_Trataré de no tardar tanto para subir los capítulos, pero deberé pedirles paciencia. Recuerden que también voy a la escuela y ésta no muchas veces me permite tener tiempo para escribir. Gracias de antemano._

_Sugerencias, comentarios, quejas y otras cosas son recibidas como reviews. Espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítulo, el cual pienso escribir desde ahora._

_Gracias por su lectura. Hasta pronto._


	6. Muñeca rota

No.6

Muñeca rota

Notas iniciales: _0.0 Wow, 5 reviews en 5 días. Ustedes son estupendos, en serio. Muchas gracias por la continuación que le están dando ˆ-ˆ y por los ánimos que me dan. Son los mejores._

_Más respuestas a reviews!!!_

_Epion: Perdón por escribir mal tu nombre, qué vergüenza °/////°. Te prometo que no vuelve a ocurrir. ¡Gracias por tu observación acerca de los comentarios pasados de tono, ya los suavicé! Tal vez me salvaste de que el staff de FFNet me dejara sin admisión n-ñ. Sin embargo, como comentaba en el capítulo anterior, si ustedes piden que ponga la versión original (con palabras fuertes y todo) con mucho gusto haré los pasos correspondientes. No los hice de una vez porque soy demasiado floja para cambiar la clasificación (sí, he pecado). ¡Gracias por tus comentarios Epion! Y ojalá continúes con tu fic que se pone interesante 8D._

_Umbrella Agent: ¡Gracias por tu ánimos! Si, sé que me estoy tardando en descubrir el nombre e identidad de este personaje, pero quiero creer que valdrá la pena. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, trataré de actualizar pronto. Y por favor, tu también sigue con tu historia, me dejas picada XD._

_Kairon: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que la historia te esté gustando. Y como ya dije, yo también espero actualizar pronto. Espero te siga agradando el fic._

_Bol-iv: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Sí, también yo he tenido problemas con la escuela al momento de escribir, y es verdaderamente frustrante. Esos son los días donde más ansío tener vacaciones. Pero ahora que ya estás libre, espero poder leer más trabajos tuyos._

_Me alegra que te siga gustando el fic. Bueno, una cosa es decir unas cuantas 'palabritas', jejeje. Pero si hubieses leído el original, verías que 'Mary' podría lanzar serpientes por la boca. De nuevo, gracias por tus comentarios ˆ0ˆ._

_Ireth I. Nainieum: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra saber que te gusta esta historia. ¿En serio te parece raro el comportamiento de X? Bueno, la verdad es que he tenido que imaginar cómo actuaría en estas situaciones, y no sé si esta sea la mejor interpretación °-°U. Pero gracias por esta observación. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y que X no pase del índice de rareza._

_Y como siempre, después de agradecer sus comentarios y puntos de vista, lo dejo con el siguiente capítulo del fic. Sí, yo también deseo terminar esta parte. Ellos ya merecen salir de ahí._

Acceso a archivo 006

Denominación: **Muñeca rota**

Axl y 'Mary' seguían en la azotea de aquel edificio, con la única luz visible en ese instante. El caso de Axl emitía un destello azul-blanco muy potente, el cual lastimaba los ojos de la joven y le impedía verlo directamente.

"¿Dónde está la planta?" volvió a preguntar el cazador.

"Calle abajo. Es el edificio más grande."

"¡Genial!" Gritó Axl, viendo que era la oportunidad perfecta para impresionar a sus superiores. Buscó el camino antes de dar su últimas palabras a la joven. "Quédate aquí. En cuanto acabe con los marverick, vendré a rescatarte."

'¿Rescatarme?' pensó la otra 'Sí, cómo no.'

Mientras el maverick hunter se abría paso por la calle, la joven sonrió. Al fin se había ido y, con este apagón, nadie podría ver su escape. El problema radicaba ahora en cómo salir de la ciudad sin ver pues, aunque conocía la ciudad, si había enemigos cerca no podría evitarlos o atacarlos con certeza.

Ella no estaba adaptada para las batallas. A diferencia de X, su cuerpo mantenía una composición estándar y no tenía una especialización en el modelo que, en el caso del bombardero, era el ataque a distancia. Tampoco contaba con algún poder especial que la hiciera mejor para una batalla que otras reploid, ni siquiera un arma decente o altamente tecnológica para protegerse.

Igual, no podía detenerse por ello.

"Hasta la vista." Dijo a manera de despedida al encontrar las escaleras de emergencia al borde de la construcción.

Su prioridad en ese instante era el salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto y discreto posible. La presencia de marvericks dentro de aquel lugar había vuelto peligrosa a aquella triste ciudad y, siendo sincera consigo misma, quería irse de ahí desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Ahora, con el trabajo en ruinas y las cosas de valor en el costal sobre su hombro, no habría mayor problema ni culpa por abandonar ese lugar.

Los pensamientos de la joven se detuvieron un momento en los jóvenes que acababa de atender. Ellos estarían bien. Después de todo, eran Maverick Hunters, y dos de ellos eran los más reconocidos públicamente por sus exitosas batallas. No tenía que preocuparse por ellos.

Al bajar los últimos escalones y estrellarse contra dos botes de basura, pensó que a ellos les iría mejor y que, sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo, podrían terminar su trabajo antes que ella. No podía perder mucho tiempo.

* * *

"Ah..." exclamó el marvercik, mirando sus puños frente a él. "Energía, qué alivio."

X y Zero apenas se atrevían a moverse. Aquel sonido de estática aún les taladraba la cabeza y no les permitía escuchar más sonidos que sus propios pensamientos. Tuvieron que utilizar la luz artificial en sus cascos para poder guiarse, cosa que los dejó a la vista de su adversario.

Antes de que alguien pudiese ver, una esfera de electricidad violeta trató de alcanzar a los cazadores, pero lograron evadirla. Aquella acción los dejó expuestos a otros tipos de ataques.

Una risa sádica resonó por toda la estancia, señal de peligro para ellos. Estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de encontrar a su adversario sin resultados.

X levantó la cabeza, apenas para intentar percibir algo. Casi de inmediato, el impacto de un puño se hizo presente en su estómago, haciéndole escupir y salir disparado 3 metros a la derecha. ¿De dónde rayos había salido eso?

Abrió los ojos. Frente a él, el alto marverick de color verde avanzaba con lentitud, disfrutando de la batalla. El espectral brillo en sus ojos lo decía, al igual que la extraña mueca en su boca. Se veía sediento de algo, y temía descubrir de qué.

"Shock Armor" mencionó el insecto apenas.

El efecto del choque eléctrico estaba pasando con rapidez. X se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y apuntó su búster en contra de aquel lunático, el cual no dejaba de avanzar hacia él. Disparó repetidas veces, pero algo había alrededor del sujeto que no permitía daños.

Había creado un escudo invisible, tal vez hecho de la misma electricidad robada.

"Maldición." Se dijo por lo bajo.

"Ahora ya entienden por qué no son rivales para mí." Siguió comentando el marverick con malicia. "No pueden atacarme."

Un grito proveniente de arriba les hizo voltear, aunque no a tiempo. Zero había lanzado otro ataque Ryuenjin sobre Amperior, pero la "hoja" de la espada se desvanecía a los pocos milímetros de su enemigo. El cazador no podía creerlo.

"Ni siquiera pueden tocarme."

La mano izquierda del reploid insecto rodeó el cuello del cazador carmesí. Sus dedos eran tan largo y afilados que prácticamente podía cerrar la mano sin problema mientras Zero, furioso, intentaba liberarse. Una nueva ola de electricidad chocó contra su cuerpo y, con un grito, salió disparado hacia el generador de energía, el cual ya no emitía sonido alguno.

El marverick voló con rapidez hacia el hunter que apenas volvía a levantarse. Preparaba un ataque, uno que acabara con sus vidas de una buena vez. Sin embargo, el disparo que recibió en su costado derecho le impidió avanzar.

X estaba de pie, un poco menos mareado que antes, pero no del todo recuperado. Había respondido al fuego utilizando disparos sencillos para poder distraer su atención y evitarle otra envestida a su compañero. Ahora debía pensar qué podía utilizar contra su adversario.

'Bullet' Pensó, cambiando con ello el chip de su arma.

Todos en HQ sabían de la habilidad especial de X, la cual era la de poder 'copiar' los ataques de sus enemigos vencidos. El sistema era complicado, tanto que ni siquiera Douglas o Lifesaver habían logrado descifrarlo en su totalidad, pero en términos simples lo único que debía hacerse era recuperar el chip que contenía información sobre el ataque y el sistema procesaba la información para después adaptarla a si mismo. Copiar era le término más cercano a lo que se hacía.

Un grito furioso cortó el aire, Amperior volaba rápidamente hacia él formando electricidad en sus manos. El plan del marverick era simple: darle una dosis de energía que lo dejara fuera de combate, friéndole los circuitos de paso. Pero los planes de X eran otros, y el búster en su mano le darían entender eso al maniático volador.

"Y así acabaron los grandes Marverick Hunter, X y Zero." Sonrió el reploid demente, preparando otro ataque de energía. Su sistema de vuelo resonó en aquella habitación y sus terribles ojos parecía fijos en el bombardero.

"¡Golden fist!" gritó X, liberando el ataque.

La adaptación adquirida por Bullet G. Army consistía en un ataque principal y uno secundario. El primero era la liberación de energía muy potente en un disparo de color amarillo. En apariencia no era impresionante, ni siquiera superaba el tamaño de un charge shoot normal, pero el impacto que podía generar podía alcanzar una fuerza asombrosa. El segundo ataque venía después, cuando el disparo lograba alojarse dentro del objetivo, para después dar una pequeña explosión.

Amperior Arach tuvo que entender eso de la peor forma. En cuando el impacto se dio entre el hombro y el cuello, experimentó una sensación desagradable, parecida a la de un disparo de nieve. Pero tuvo que lanzar un alarido de dolor al sentir que aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo devastada por una explosión miniatura con gran fuerza. La sangre corrió libre y lentamente, formando apenas unos cuantos charcos a los pies del reploid insecto.

"Por lo visto tu defensa no dura mucho tiempo." Dijo en voz baja X al cargar otro disparo.

El otro simplemente gruñó furioso, dando por perdido el factor sorpresa que le permitía una ventaja. X sabía que estaba en mejores condiciones que los cazadores, pero no por ello iba a ser presa fácil de ese sujeto. No iba a rendirse ahora que lo había dañado.

"¡Charge shoot!" volvió a atacar.

"¡Fallaste!" gritó el otro al moverse de la trayectoria del disparo.

Pero justo entonces cayó en cuenta de su error, pues de la nada, un haz de luz verde impacto contra su equipo de vuelo y muy pronto se encontró a si mismo cayendo de espaldas al suelo por falta de equilibrio.

Detrás de él se encontraba Zero, pendiente de cualquier acción suya y con Z-saber en mano. El brazo seguía punzándole, ardiéndole, alterándolo a tal punto que la idea de cortarse el brazo era por mucho muy tentadora, pero no lo haría. Al menos no con aquel reploid infectado frente a él.

"Me las pagarán." Gruñó Amperior con rabia, producto de sus fallos en la pelea. "Los convertiré en menos que chatarra."

"Inténtalo."

Amperior decidió entonces cambiar de táctica y, sin dudar un segundo más, avanzó rápidamente contra los cazadores para derribarlos con una fuerte embestida. Era obvia la desesperación del reploid insecto, pues aquello era prácticamente un ataque suicida. Zero preparó su arma y X apuntó al marverick, listo para lanzar un buen disparo.

Tres disparos se impactaron en el pecho de Amperior Arach, los cuales sonaron estruendosamente al encontrarse con el marverick. Este cayó al suelo, buscando al causante de la falla en su plan.

Pero lo que llamó más la atención de todos los presentes era que X no había accionado su búster.

"Te lo merecías." Dijo una voz a la entrada de la habitación.

"¿¡Axl!?"

En aquella espectral oscuridad (pues incluso la planta de energía había sufrido por el apagón) se distinguía la luz en el casco del más joven de los cazadores. Esta enmarcaba una de sus armas y dejaba entrever apenas la cicatriz en su rostro. Los ojos mostraban cierto brillo de ansiedad y, aunque no pudo verlo, X estaba seguro de que sonreía.

"Axl, reportándose para acabar con los malos." Dijo el cazador con fuerza.

"¡¿No te ordené claramente que te quedaras con Mary?!"

"Lo siento X." Dijo el joven con menos fuerza. "Pero eso se volvió imposible después del quinto insulto."

"No tenemos tiempo para esto." Interrumpió Zero, el cual ya miraba hacia todos lados. "¿Dónde esta ese tal Amperior?"

Casi de inmediato los tres cazadores empezaron la búsqueda del marverick, sin saber que este aún se encontraba consiente, buscando entre su armadura un algo parecido a un control remoto con solo tres botones.

'Ahora verán lo vengativo que puedo ser.' Pensó Arach al sonreír, apretando uno de los botones de aquel dispositivo.

* * *

Unos pasos rápidos hacían eco en una de las calles de Terrafonte, pero la falta de luz impedía que alguien pudiera encontrarla. De igual forma, ese estado de perfecta oscuridad impedía que ella viera dónde estaba pisado o hacia donde se dirigía. No debía tardar mucho.

Terrafonte contaba con tres salidas localizadas en el este, sur-oeste y norte de la ciudad. Había escuchado a Axl decir, cuando la 'salvaba' bajo su brazo, que esas criaturas los siguieron y, según su lógica y orientación, aún debía haber mechanloids zooides en la salida del sur-oeste. Sin saberlo, los tres marverick hunter habían pelado contra aquellas extrañas cadenas en aquel acceso y lo habían dejado lleno de rocas que impedían el paso a las escaleras que daban hacia la superficie.

La salida del este tampoco era una buena opción, pues hacia esa dirección se dirigían los insectos y por tanto los cazadores. Si en un momento ellos terminaban antes y regresaban por el mismo camino, se encontrarían y su plan de escapar se vería frustrado. No podía, ni quería, quedarse en esa ciudad.

La única salida posible sería por el acceso del norte, y tal vez sería la mejor elección de las tres pues, hasta donde podía percibir, no había marvericks en aquella dirección. Y al no ser muy utilizada, era muy probable que encontrase a nadie a esas horas.

Miró el dispositivo en su mano. X se mantenía en la planta generadora de energía y, si su reloj interno estaba en buenas condiciones, debían ser las 7:56 de la noche.

"Les será más difícil encontrarme así." Sonrió la chica al decirse eso.

"Piensa de nuevo."

Sus ojos se dilataron, pero aún así no pudo encontrar al dueño de aquellas palabras. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia una pared, en la cual recargó su espalda para hablar a la nada. Que no supiera de dónde viniera la voz no significaba que no la conocía.

"¿Me estabas espiando?" La chica se atrevió a preguntar.

"Seguir y espiar no es lo mismo."

"Para mí lo es." Dijo la otra, con un dejo de odio. "¿No deberías estar en otro lado? No sé, tal vez pudriéndote en el olvido."

"Eso ya lo haces bien por ti misma." Respondió la voz, con aquel sonido apacible y grave.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya lo sabes. No te hagas la tonta conmigo."

La chica miró hacia todos lados, tan solo buscando la salida. Sabía que aquel ser no le haría daño, pero aún así, le era un tanto aterrador hablar con alguien que no podía ver.

"Vienes en mal momento. No tengo tiempo para decirte tus verdades."

"De acuerdo." Resonó la voz a su alrededor. "Sólo vengo a advertirte una cosa: Me estoy impacientando."

"¡Qué novedad!" La chica no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. "¿Y eso me importa por qué...?"

"Eso te debería importar. De hecho, debería haberte importado desde tu nacimiento."

"Somos seres artificiales. No podemos 'nacer', no en le sentido estricto de la palabra."

"Tenemos vida por algo. Nacimos para cumplir con nuestro deber."

"¡¿Qué maldita parte de 'no tengo tiempo' no entiendes, pedazo de animal?!" La voz de la joven se hizo más fuerte, clara señal de que no encontraba a donde ir. "Si has venido para darme OTRA de tus charlas filosóficas o para apurarme con MI trabajo, te puedes largar de una buena vez, demonios."

"En una cosa estamos de acuerdo." Dijo la voz casi desapareciendo. "No tienes tiempo."

"¡Amelia, cuidado!"

Poco antes de darse cuenta de que el último grito no era de ninguno de los dos, una casa a la derecha de ella explotó repentinamente. La calle se iluminó con una gran llamarada que empezó a consumir lo que antes era la casa de donde provenía el grito.

"¿Qué diablos...?" dijo la joven.

Otras casas, dispuestas en todas direcciones, sufrieron del mismo siniestro. Miles de gritos de hombres, mujeres y niños se mezclaron con el humo que desprendían sus hogares, alimento de las llamas rojizas que crepitaban tenuemente. Algunos de ellos saltaron por las ventanas, otros lograron salir por la puerta y, tal vez lo peor, algunos más gritaban al ver que no podían salir.

La joven se encontraba paralizada de la impresión. Y es que, aparte de las personas angustiadas que daban alaridos de dolor por perder sus pertenencias, había sujetos que salían de sus hogares envueltos en llamas. Estas impedían ver quienes eran, y los gritos empezaban a parecerse, al igual que aquel movimiento de arrojarse al piso y rodar para matar el fuego. Estaba por más decir que la angustia aumentaba a cada minuto. Ella se mantenía quieta.

Pensó que había caído en el centro del infierno.

* * *

X, Zero y Axl seguían buscando a Amperior Arach, sin resultado. Parecía absurdo el que perdieran a un reploid lunático de colores tan vistosos que, X pensó, podrían brillar en la oscuridad.

"¡Sal con las manos en alto!" gritaba, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"Sal por tu propia cuenta." Decía Zero, no tan fuertemente. "Te arrepentirás si te encuentro antes."

"¿Me quieren?" preguntó una voz entre las sombras. "Me tendrán."

Lo próximo que el bombardero escuchó fue a Axl conteniendo el aliento. Al voltear pudo ver apenas algo de la luz del casco de Axl iluminando media cara de Amperior. El pelirrojo emitía unos sonidos guturales, clara seña de que el marverick lo estaba ahorcando.

Antes de poder preparar un disparo, el reploid insecto formó una esfera de electricidad que arrojó contra el techo y, en el último intento que le dio a su dispositivo de vuelo, salió por el hueco que había generado.

X y Zero no perdieron más tiempo, saltaron hacia los conductos de ventilación de la planta y en menos de un minuto ya se encontraban avanzando hacia arriba, al realizar una serie de saltos para los cuales pateaban la pared.

((Nota de la autora: No estoy segura del nombre que este movimiento tenga, si es que tiene. Alguna vez leí que le llamaban "patada triangular" o algo por el estilo. En todo caso, es uno de los movimientos más usados en los juegos de Megaman, donde se tiene que brincar y apoyarse en la pared para poder seguir subiendo. Si algunos de ustedes sabe el nombre, les agradecería que pudieran compartirlo.))

Ambos cazadores pronto se encontraron en el exterior, sobre el techo del edificio. Casi de inmediato percibieron el olor del humo. Su mirada se centró en Axl quien ahora estaba arrodillado, al borde de la construcción, dándoles la espalda.

"¿Qué...?" preguntó el más joven de los marverick hunters, incrédulo.

No tuvo que preguntar. X se dio cuenta de que ahora la ciudad compartía aquel terrible resplandor que sólo podía pertenecer al fuego. No podía oírlos con claridad, pero podía ver a los ciudadanos corriendo y algunos más sobre el suelo. Muchos de ellos daban la impresión de estar muertos, y tal vez lo estaban.

"Su elección, hunters." Dijo una voz sobre sus cabezas. Amperior Arach continuó al volar enfrente de ellos. "Yo, o los humanos que tanto protegen."

"¡Eres un desgraciado hijo de...!"

"¡Zero, basta!"

"¡¿Era esto lo que tenías planeado, verdad?! Infeliz, ¡¿esto era lo que querías?! Ya verás... ¡¡Sólo espera que te ponga las manos encima y te arrepentirás, maldito...!!

Los comentarios de Zero hicieron que el marverick riera más abiertamente, dando la perfecta imagen de un demente. En sus ojos se reflejaba cual espejo el resplandor de las llamas que cubrían la ciudad, y sus oídos parecían disfrutar con los gritos de los agonizantes seres. El ver a los marverick hunter lanzando maldiciones con la mirada, y más a Zero que no podía contenerlas en la boca, era simplemente la gloria para él.

No eran suficientes. Debía encontrar algo imperdonable.

Con un ademán con las mano los retó a que lo siguieran y, acto seguido, se lanzó en picada contra la ciudad. X intentó dispararle mientras caía, pero al pie de la planta se encontraban dos personas que sirvieron para una escena tan aterradora que desvió su atención un instante.

Nunca había conocido a un marverick tan sádico y ruin que se divirtiera así con los humanos. Amperior lanzó una de aquellas esferas de electricidad púrpura hacia los trabajadores de la planta frente a él y, sin el más mínimo ápice de piedad, los atacó. Podían ver las reacciones de aquellas personas al recibir el choque, los ojos dilatados, las convulsiones causadas por el exceso de impulsos eléctricos en el corazón y en el cerebro, la espuma saliendo de sus bocas, sus cuerpos prácticamente calcinándose al tacto del marverick.

Y en cuanto el reploid insecto los dejó caer al suelo, X supo que ya no podía hacer nada por aquellos humanos.

"¡Muévete!"

"Se nos escapa."

Zero y Axl se le adelantaron para intentar alcanzar a Amperior, y sus comentarios sacaron del trance a X. La escena que vio fue aterradora y no debía ocurrir de nuevo. Siguiendo a sus compañeros, saltó del edificio y una vez aterrizado en el suelo se deslizó rápidamente entre las calles.

Por más que le disparaba no podía alcanzarlo. Era tremendamente bueno maniobrando en el aire, y muy rápido también. Por un momento casi lo pierde, pues al dar vuelta con tanta velocidad era prácticamente imposible seguirlo con la mirada.

Se deslizó por las calles repletas de casas en llamas y gritos de desesperación. No podía detenerse, no ahora. Aquél maniático estaba suelto y debía pagar por lo que había hecho.

A su paso, los gritos se hacían más fuertes e insoportables. Algunas personas, en su ira y desesperación, seguían maldiciéndolos mientras los veían pasar. X podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como algunos trataban de huir de los reploids, los cuales no dejaban la persecución.

Axl no podía dispararle con certeza, el humo y los gritos lo desconcentraban. Zero intentó un ataque con su Z-buster, pero no dio resultados. Habían pasado 15 minutos, y los tres cazadores habían seguido al marverick hasta la trifurcación de la ciudad, donde se unían las calles que guiaban a la salida.

"¡Malditos desgraciados!"

X logró esquivar una bala sin problema, pero lo distrajo. Al voltear pudo ver como Krösher le apuntaba directo a la cara con un arma de fuego, un rifle de largo alcance. Se veía desesperado, consumido por la rabia y la tristeza, apretando tanto sus dientes que daba la impresión de que podrían romperse por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos.

"¡Sabía que algo así nos harían!" Siguió gritando el sujeto mientras disparaba, enojándose más pues sus ataques no alcanzaban al bombardero. "Demonios de metal, todos ustedes, les aseguro que los mataré."

"¡Salga de aquí!" gritó X.

"¡Los mataré a todos!"

Justo cuando iba a mandar otro disparo, el edificio tras él empezó a desplomarse y X, al notarlo, se lanzó contra el humano frente a él con intención de salvarlo. Sus propulsores se encendieron a toda su capacidad, avanzó con fuerza, con tanta que no pudo evitar que la bala le acariciara la mejilla y le dejara una herida sangrante.

Ambos gritaron, sin poder bloquear el paso a la muerte.

X casi se estrelló contra la pila de rocas que antes fue un edificio y que ahora formaban la tumba de Krosher. Era imposible la supervivencia de aquel sujeto, pues ningún humano soportaría el peso de tanto escombro, concreto y metal sobre su frágil estructura. X quedó paralizado, viendo incrédulo lo sucedido, pensando que si hubiera ido más rápido aún él también estaría enterrado.

"¡X, ¿qué pasa contigo?!" la voz de Zero apareció tras él. "¡Responde!"

X se limitó a mirarlo apenas, sin moverse de su lugar. Sus ojos parecían llenos de sombra, y el brillo melancólico en ellos se desvaneció pro completo. Mala señal, pensó el cazador carmesí.

"No pude ayudarle." Murmuró.

"¿De qué estás...?"

"No pude salvarlo." Repitió el bombardero.

"... Ya veo." Zero temió preguntar más. La mirada del bombardero era conocida para él, la clara evidencia de que había fallado en algo importante. En su ira, los cazadores olvidaron a los humanos. "No te hará bien quedarte. Axl y yo nos haremos cargo de ese loco, será mejor que salgas de aquí."

"Pero, ¿y los humanos?"

"Los niveles de CO2 en el ambiente han aumentado." Empezó Zero, con seriedad. "Con el tiempo, se ha acumulado y hay una capa no muy densa de humo a nuestro alrededor. La mayoría de ellos están por intoxicarse."

X apretó los puños mientras su amigo continuaba.

"Abrir huecos para permitir ventilación en nuestra posición sólo provocaría derrumbes que pondría en mayor riesgo sus vidas. Además, el oxígeno que entre podría alimentar aún más el fuego que está consumiendo las casas."

"Maldición." Dijo el bombardero entre dientes.

"Sin embargo, hay posibilidades para ellos. Creo que el hueco que dejamos al entrar está funcionando para ventilar el humo y por ello no se ha acumulado tanto. Si lo abriésemos aún más..."

X lo miró atónito, esa era una buena idea, pero quedaba un pendiente.

"¿Qué hay con Amperior?"

"Axl lo siguió, dieron vuelta a la derecha dos cuadras adelante." Sus ojos se detuvieron en la calle mientras preparaba su búster. "Aquella chica del taller dijo que había otra salida¿no es así? Yo iré para allá"

"Bien." Dijo X, quien ya estaba mirando hacia la otra dirección. "Yo iré por donde entramos."

"Recuerda que debemos ir por Axl en cuanto acabemos con las entradas."

X se alejó antes de que este acabara de hablar. Como soldado que era, debía ver por el bien de los más vulnerables antes de acabar con el enemigo. Estaba determinado en ayudar a aquellos humanos, aunque éstos los vieran con malos ojos. Y cómo saberlo, tal vez con esto pudiera cambiar su opinión acerca de los reploids.

Sus pasos tomaron mayor velocidad, el tiempo estaba en su contra.

* * *

"A...yu...da...me..."

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el hombre murió por las heridas de tercer grado que cubrían su cuerpo. Se había arrastrado desde lo que había sido su casa y ahora yacía a unos 5 metros de distancia de la joven.

Ella no podía moverse, la impresión la había paralizado. Sus pupilas se contrajeron mientras miraba y remiraba la escena, incrédula. ¿En serio eso estaba pasando¿En eso se había convertido la ciudad por la cual estaba corriendo hace apenas 10 minutos? Los gritos de aquellas personas no podían ser reales¿o sí?

'¿Dónde estoy?' se preguntó por décima vez mentalmente, tratando de forzar otra respuesta que no fuera Terrafonte.

Algunos escorpiones se acercaban a su derecha, pero al pasar tan cerca de una construcción ardiente, explotaron sin razón. Aquellas criaturas tenían una sustancia sensible al fuego que, al alcanzar los depósitos de gas de las casas, produjeron aquellas enormes explosiones que hacían de la ciudad un verdadero infierno.

Claro, ella no lo supo en ese entonces, ni siquiera creía lo que estaba viviendo.

Unas personas cayeron al suelo pesadamente, con los cuerpos todo negros y muecas en sus rostros de los más aterradoras, producto de un dolor intenso pero corto. Su atención se centró en un ser volador apareció a la distancia, riendo mientras soltaba otro cuerpo humano inerte a una de las casas ardientes. Sus ojos amarillos que fulguraban con el fuego se clavaron en los de ella.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya." Rió el reploid. "¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la señorita heroína."

Mientras se acercaba, lamiéndose los labios y formando otro ataque entre sus dedos, la joven se preguntó si de verdad le hablaba a ella. Miró para todos lados, comprobando que era la única con vida en aquel horrible lugar.

"¿Buscas a los marverick hunters?" Gritó el reploid, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Poco después de tragar saliva, la chica empezó a correr hacia el norte, sobre la calle que daba a la salida. Sus pasos eran rápidos, aunque no lo suficientes para perder al sujeto volador que la seguía pacientemente. No tenía intención de iniciar una pelea, simplemente quería salir de ahí.

Antes de poner un pie fuera de la ciudad, una esfera de energía impactó contra la calle frente a ella, haciéndola retroceder tres pasos. La fuerza del ataque fue tal que creó fisuras y, con otros varios ataques, deshizo el camino hasta convertirlo en algo parecido a un rompecabezas. Los cuadros que aún estaba algo estables ahora tenían niveles diferentes entre sí, y lo demás se volvió escombro inservible e instable como para poder pasar sobre él.

"Muy bien." Continuó Amperior Arach, mientras ella se maldecía por lo bajo. "Más te vale ser más divertida que aquellos cazadores."

* * *

No pasaron mucho minutos antes de que X encontrara el camino que los trajo a la ciudad de Terrafonte. Sin detenerse un solo instante, veía como el montón de rocas que Axl había dejado se volvía más y más grande ante él.

Pero, y gracias a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, pudo distinguir la silueta de alguien más. Su traje era blanco con azul celeste, y su cabello rubio pálido en un peinado muy curioso, que simulaba un par de alas a su espalda. Un gorro de enfermera adornaba su cabeza, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con un dejo de inocencia parecida a los de un niño. Era inconfundible.

"¡Cinnamon!" gritó X, sin contener la felicidad.

La joven volteó de inmediato al oír nombrar su nombre.

"¿Quién...? X. ¡X!" Activó entonces el comunicador en su oído derecho. "¡Oigan todos, aquí está X!"

Cinnamon era un buen augurio, según X, puesto que era la cabeza de una de las líneas de rescate de New Hope. Siempre era de ayuda en las situaciones de emergencia, y ésta debía ser la más grande.

"¡Me alegra verte!" continuó la otra mientras X recuperaba el aliento. "Todos en New Hope nos preocupamos cuando Alia nos dijo que no regresaban. ¿Qué les pasó?"

"No hay tiempo." Cortó el cazador, antes de que ella pudiera ver sus heridas. "Escucha, necesito que el equipo de rescate venga conmigo. Hay humanos atrapados aquí."

"¡¿Humanos?! Pero cómo..."

"¡Cinnamon, por favor, tenemos que apurarnos o morirán!"

"E... ¡Está bien!" La pequeña Cinnamon volvió a accionar el aparato en su cabeza. "A todas las unidades, reagrúpense y vengan a mi posición lo más pronto posible. Es una emergencia. Repito: Emergencia."

Antes de lo que imaginó, X realizó una serie de disparos para abrir el hueco de la entrada y ya se encontraba deslizándose de vuelta hacia Terrafonte, con Cinnamon y su equipo de rescate tras de él. Estaba tan desesperado, tan apurado por salvar a los humanos ahí atrapados, que ella tuvo que obligarlo a utilizar un sub-tanque antes de que saliera disparado en dirección de la ciudad. Está por demás decir que todos los presentes, con excepción del bombardero, se asombraron en cuanto vieron la magnitud de la emergencia.

"¡Por todos los cielos!" gritó la rubia junto a él.

"¡Te lo encargo!" gritó X al alejarse, junto con otros 2 sub-tanques. "¡Sácalos de aquí lo más pronto que puedes!"

"P... Pero, ¿qué hay de ustedes?"

No pudo contestar, su mente estaba ahora ideando un plan para derrotar a Amperior Arach. Claro, antes tendría que encontrar a sus amigos. Qué pesadilla más grande resultó ser este castigo, pensó mientras recorría nuevamente la calle en donde él y Zero se habían separado.

* * *

"¡Yujú!" llamó el joven con la cicatriz en la cara. "Lunático volador, ¿dónde estás?"

Pese a que podía oírse divertido, Axl no soportaba estar ahí un minuto más. Todas esas personas tiradas en el suelo, producto de la intoxicación por el humo, le estaban dando mala espina. Confiaba en que no había pasado mucho tiempo y que, acabando con el reploid volador, podrían sacarlos a todos y salvarlos.

Revisó nuevamente la calle, con las armas listas y a la altura de la cara. Permaneció atento hasta que decidió dar un paso afuera de su escondite, pero el sonido de un impacto y un grito le obligaron a dejar a un lado las precauciones.

En cuanto salió, logró ver a su adversario.

"Vamos, puedes gritar mejor que eso."

Amperior se encontraba de pie en el suelo, y su mano derecha lograba levantar a la chica por el brazo izquierdo. La gorra de ésta estaba en el suelo, junto con algunas manchas de sangre. La había estado golpeando de una manera muy salvaje, y ni siquiera habían pasado 6 minutos desde que la encontró.

El cuerpo de ella temblaba, y esto parecía emocionarle al ser de color verde. La rubia mantenía los ojos entre-abiertos, y su rostro mostraba rabia. Lo maldecía mentalmente ya que la privaba del alivio de la inconsciencia.

"Eres... un... desgraciado..." murmuró la chica.

"¡He dicho que grites!" interrumpió él, al darle un golpe en el estómago. "Grita. ¿O es que no quieres que los marverick hunter vengan a salvar lo que quede de ti?"

"¡Déjala en paz!" gritó Axl, accionando una de sus armas.

El disparo logró darle al reploid infectado justo en el hombro, ocasionando que este lanzara una pequeña risa de satisfacción. Volteó a verlo, con aquella mueca demencial que tanto parecía gustarle.

"Tardaste mucho, héroe."

"¡Suéltala!" apuntó nuevamente Axl, pero el marverick interpuso a la joven entre él y el cazador.

"Oblígame."

El joven cazador no se atrevió a disparar. Los movimientos de aquel sujeto eran tan rápidos que, sin duda alguna, podría interponer a la joven para que ella recibiera el ataque. Mantuvo las armas en su dirección, con temor a apretar el gatillo.

Ella pudo ver al pelirrojo en posición de ataque. ¿Por qué rayos tardaba tanto? Sólo debía dispararle al demente que la tenía por el brazo y asunto arreglado. Su respiración entrecortada señalaba que ella estaba muy adolorida, y es que la golpiza que estaba recibiendo le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra 'dolor'.

"¿No piensas detenerme, joven héroe?" Amperior decidió reír un rato más y, sin dudarlo siquiera, preguntó casi a gritos. "¿Quieres que la mate?"

"¡Déjala!"

Pero sin más aviso, el marverick formó una nueva esfera de energía eléctrica en su mano para después poner esta en el cuello de la joven.

Su boca se abrió, dejando salir un grito más fuerte que los que había lanzado antes. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos sólo pudieron percibir blanco, y su sangre estaba tan caliente como aceite hirviendo. Tembló sin control alguno mientras escuchaba la risa histérica de su captor.

Pasando menos de dos segundos, su grito terminó de alojarse en la memoria del cazador, y perdió el control de su cuerpo momentáneamente, mas no así la conciencia. Poco después se encontró cayendo, chocando con el piso junto a su atacante, su llave de cruz reforzada y el costal que tanto debía proteger.

"¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!" gritó un furioso Axl, incrédulo ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

"No hubiera pasado si me hubieras disparado cuando pudiste." Sonrió el otro, preparando otro ataque. "¿Triste? Sólo era una perra humana. Ya encontrarás más."

Axl no dudó un minuto más y, con un grito, lanzó varios disparos hacia aquél asesino. Este logró burlarlos con la ayuda de su maquinaria voladora y, una vez fuera de peligro, se abalanzó contra el joven con la cicatriz en la cara, sólo para asestarle un buen golpe en la misma.

A pesar de la fuerza, el marverick hunter no retrocedió. Aprovechó la cercanía del adversario para patearlo en el rostro, un ataque que este no pudo evitar. Tomó un poco más de impulso y disparó repetidas veces hasta dañar con certeza una pierna de su enemigo.

El reploid infectado utilizó el Shock Armor, y con ello se mantuvo a salvo de los disparos de Axl por un instante. Voló nuevamente hacia él y lanzó otro golpe que lo mandó hacia una pila de escombros a la izquierda.

Casi saboreando el final, preparó el tiro de gracia.

"Hasta aquí llegaste, muchacho."

"¡Golden Fist!"

El grito de X lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero el impacto de su ataque fue más efectivo para detenerlo. De nuevo su escudo había terminado de hacer efecto y con ello el impacto recibido fue aún mayor.

Axl volteó a ver a X, el cual seguía apuntando hacia el reploid insecto. Su mirada mostraba ya ningún respeto ante el ser ante él. El sub-tanque le había dado suficiente energía para continuar con la batalla, pero no arregló los arañones y heridas en su armadura.

"Axl¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó el cazador azul, sin despegar la vista del marverick.

"Entero y listo para cualquier cosa."

"Eso no es lo que vi." Dijo la voz de Zero tras él.

"¿Me espiaban?"

"No, te vigilábamos discretamente." El cazador carmesí le lanzó el último sub-tanque al joven cazador antes de adoptar la posición de ataque. "Ahora sí, Amperior. Te arrepentirás."

Una vez recuperada la energía, Axl también se preparó para lo que sea. Esto ya no pintaba bien para el marverick, pues ya no había oscuridad dónde refugiarse de los tres fuegos que ahora enfrentaba. También se encontraba débil, pues el uso del Shock Armor requerida de mucha energía y, pese a que había consumido bastante del generador, la pelea había ocupado mucha de la misma.

Un nuevo grito surgió de sus fauces al momento de correr hacia ellos, preparando esferas violetas que lanzó hacia los tres marverick hunters. Sin embargo, estos las evitaron con suma facilidad y, aprovechando el impulso en el aire, Zero decidió utilizar otra de sus técnicas favoritas.

"¡Rokuha!"

El ataque parecía viajar con la facilidad del viento, y golpeo al marvercik con tanta fuerza que lo tiró de espaldas sobre el piso. Su paso dejó una marca en la tierra, además de un camino de sangre, pedazos de metal inservibles y un estruendoso ruido de metal destruyéndose.

Prácticamente el ataque le arrancó el sistema de vuelo. Lo único que quedó tras su espalda era una gran marca rojiza y pedazos de piel verdosa.

X no perdió más tiempo y disparó un charge shoot que le dio de lleno al reploid insecto en el abdomen. Su rostro dejó de ser adornado con aquella sádica sonrisa y cambió por una expresión de dolor intenso.

Axl decidió darle el toque final. Apuntó ambas armas hacia el cuerpo del marverick y, casi de inmediato, desencadenó una serie de disparos dignos de la mejor ametralladora, y con una puntería envidiable. Le había dado en varios puntos vitales, muchos de ellos tenían más de 2 disparos.

Y, asombrosa y horriblemente, el marverick seguía con vida.

Se levantó con pesadez, tambaleándose, respirando con dificultad. Caminos de sangre corriendo sobre su cuerpo, tanto suya como ajena, le daban la leal imagen de un muerto viviente. Su rostro dejó de mostrar aquella sonrisa placentera y ahora sólo mostraba los dientes entre el detalle del casco. Un perfecto demente, describiría X después, sobre todo por la voz con la que empezó a amenazarlos.

"Les dije que no pueden vencerme." Dijo por lo bajo al levantarse, sin sonreír. "No caeré ante ustedes."

"¡X, Axl, no bajen la guardia!"

"No caeré ante ustedes." Repitió mientras se tambaleaba. "¡No seré vencido por ustedes!"

"Axl, prepárate."

"Roger."

"¡No me matarán!" Volvió a correr el reploid infectado, con toda intención de golpear a los cazadores.

Pero se detuvo en seco, casi cayendo de frente por la fuerza de inercia. X pudo ver entonces que una llave de cruz reforzada estaba ahora cayendo a los pies del reploid insecto, justo después de impactar contra su herida sangrante de la espalda.

Para asombro de los cazadores y del marverick mismo, la rubia frente a ellos estaba de pie, aunque la postura que tenía mostraba que no le era sencillo permanecer erguida. Tenía sangre por todos lados, así como en la ropa desgarrada y manchada de polvo y tierra. Su respiración era más estable, aunque no por ello menos profunda.

En sus mano izquierda sostenía el preciado costal y la derecha sujetaba su llave favorita con fuerza.

"Imposible." Dijo Amperior en voz alta. "Un humano no puede resistir mi ataque. No podías sobrevivir ante tal descarga eléctrica."

"¿A quién demonios le llamas 'humano', pedazo de chatarra?" Sonrió la otra.

Todos quedaron asombrados un momento. El ataque del marverick debió haberla matado, pero esto era mejor. Con ella viva, tenía una oportunidad para adquirir ventaja en la pelea. La mejor defensa es la ofensiva, y nada ofendía más a los marverick hunters que ver a uno de los suyos siendo herido, y no poder hacer nada.

"¿Estás bien, rata?" preguntó Axl, sin dejar de ver al reploid insecto.

"Claro. Estoy sangrando de gusto, idiota." Sus ojos apenas podían verse entre toda la maraña de cabello sangriento y sucio de tierra. "¡Y tú! ¡Me vuelves a decir humana y juro, maldita sea, que te quitaré la cara con un solo golpe."

"Eres igual de inofensiva que una mosca." Sonrió el otro sádicamente. "Una mosca muerta."

Corrió entonces hasta donde ella, sin importar los disparos que recibía por parte de X y Axl. Al darse cuenta de ello, la joven no sólo apretó más los dientes, también corrió en dirección hacia la ciudad, sujetando sus pertenencias con fuerza.

Sabía de antemano que no podría vencer a aquel sujeto, al menos no con lo poco que contaba para su defensa. Podría decirse que era rápida en comparación a reploids de su misma estatura, pero no lo suficiente para esquivar a un marverick furioso.

"¡Ven acá!"

Pero antes de que este pudiera sujetarla por el cuello, ella lanzó el costal hacia una de las casas ardientes, asegurándose de que cayera en el origen del fuego. Si bien sabía que no iba a salir viva de aquel desastre, borraría toda evidencia del sistema operativo de X y de quien creaba sus armaduras.

Contuvo el aliento al sentir la fría mano de Ampeior alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, segundos antes de que este la utilizara para repeler a Zero, el cual ya se había lanzado hacia el marverick en cuestión. Lo próximo que sintió fue que alguien la tomaba del cuello, sin soltar su brazo.

Zero se vio obligado entonces a guardar distancia de Ampeior, pues cualquier ataque podría resultar en daños hacia la joven. X y Axl tan sólo pudieron rodearlo a apuntarle, esperando cualquier oportunidad para poder descargar un disparo rápido y con ello salvarla. Pero antes de ello, el reploid insecto les daría un motivo por le cual enojarse con él.

"Las niñas no deberían jugar con herramientas." Dijo con falso cariño, al momento de cerrar más y más su mano sobre el cuello de la joven para después tirar de su brazo.

El dolor, ahora punzante, le impidió seguir cerrando el puño para contener algún grito. No podía sentir el suelo en sus pies pues el marverick era tan alto y fuerte que fácilmente la levantaba y torturaba a poco menos de 70 centímetros del suelo. Y justo cuando suponía que podía asestar un golpe con la llave en su otra mano, sintió cómo su brazo se separaba de su hombro con un chasquido que sólo ella pudo oír.

No le había arrancado el brazo, pero aquella articulación, además de dolorosa, se había vuelto inservible.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Axl a lo lejos.

"Mantén tu posición, Axl" gritó el bombardero a su derecha.

Nadie más que Amperior disfrutaba de aquel grito ensordecedor que 'Mary' había lanzado y que se expandía con rapidez en el contaminado aire de la ciudad en llamas. Después de ello, su cabeza bajó y, en un movimiento desesperado, lanzó un ataque con la mano libre que resultó sin éxito.

Antes de poder tocarlo, Amperior Arach soltó su cuello y detuvo su brazo libre. Ahora estaba frente a frente y sin defensa ante aquel sujeto que, de cerca, era aún más aterrador.

"¿Últimas palabras, perra?"

Ante un pequeño lapso de silencio, en el que todos pensaron que ella había muerto ya, X preparó un ataque. Si estaba en lo correcto y ese sujeto era tan sádico como él creía, estaría tan ocupado viendo su 'nuevo trofeo' que no se daría cuenta de lo que lo golpearía. Su búster brilló con luz dorada, preparando un nuevo Golden fist, el cual acabaría con la masacre de una buena vez.

"¡Golden Fist!" resonó su grito, poco antes de percibir el impacto.

Amperior apenas tuvo tiempo para virar para ver de frente el ataque de X, y hasta entonces supo que ya no podría hacer nada, ni siquiera interponer a su rehén. Una vez que el ataque se alojó en su pecho, relajó sus manos y dejó caer a la joven.

Ese sería el final de Amperior Arach. Lo último que vieron de él fue su larguirucha figura cubrirse de luz dorada de ataque al estrellarse contra una de las paredes de una casa cercana, para después explotar y derribarla por completo. Grandes pedazos de concreto empezaron a cubrir lo que quedaba de la calle, sepultando al marverick en su totalidad. Pocas fueron las rocas que lograron acercarse a ellos.

"¡Rata!" gritó un preocupado Axl que corría hacia enfrente.

Pero ella ya nos los escuchaba, ni siquiera sentía el roce de las piedras desprendidas de la construcción. A pesar de que sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y con una expresión de dolor intensa, ella yo percibió nada. Se había entregado a la inconciencia, y con ello había encontrado alivio ante el dolor físico que tuvo que soportar por menos de 10 minutos.

Los tres cazadores se acercaron hacia su figura, ahora la más patética de todo el lugar. Su brazo izquierdo demostraba serias muestras de daño y estaba doblado en un ángulo que en un humano era físicamente imposible. De sus labios salía saliva, sangre que se mezclaba con el polvo y sus cabellos.

Y aún así, respiraba.

"¡Axl, no te quedes ahí parado!" Gritó X, enfurecido. "Llama a Cinnamon y dile que venga de inmediato."

Cierre del archivo 006

Transmisión interrumpida

_La pregunta del millón de... Zennys. ¿Debería por esto cambiar la clasificación del fic? 0o Les seré sincera, no tengo idea si debo hacerlo. He leído tantas cosas, más fuertes que ésta, que ya no sé si esto implique que se le catalogue para público mayor. Agradecería que pudieran ayudarme con este aspecto lo más pronto posible, antes de que me llegue una alerta o lo que sea que pase cuando rompes con las reglas de FFNet._

_Otro punto importante: Realmente dudo que pueda actualizar el fic antes de que acabe el año, aunque intentaré hacerlo lo más pronto posible. De cualquier forma, aquí van los buenos deseos: **¡Feliz Navidad Y Próspero Año 2007 Para Todos Ustedes!** Gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora en esta rarísima historia sacado de mi mente ociosa. Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios, sugerencias y, sobre todo, apoyo._

_Gracias nuevamente por leer. ¡Hasta pronto!_


	7. Miércoles

No. 7

Miércoles.

Notas iniciales: _Primero lo primero: Espero hayan pasado un buen inicio de año. Lo crean o no, estamos en el año 2007 y el mundo no se ha acabado aún. Por mi parte, creo que eso es bueno._

_Ahora, debo ofrecer una disculpa con respecto al retraso del capítulo. Pese a que advertí que posiblemente no podría actualizar para fines de Diciembre, no tenía planeado tardarme más de un mes XD. Ahora todo se complica un poco porque ya inicié cursos y es muy probable que tome gran parte de mi tiempo. Pero en serio quiero desarrollar y terminar esta historia, y quiero creer que podré hacerlo T-T._

_Pero bueno, ya me detuve mucho en eso. Pasamos ahora con los reviews._

_Epion: ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Y me alegra saber que estás trabajando nuevamente en tu historia. Espero poder leerla con todo y los cambios que has realizado. Ojalá te guste este capítulo._

_Umbrella Agent: Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi forma de describir. Siento que a veces exagero con eso, y otras muchas que no es muy buena, pero intento mejorar. También espero leer tu trabajo próximamente._

_Bol-iv: ¡Gracias! En serio tenía problemas para recordar el nombre de la técnica. También habrás notado que soy un tanto miedosa XDU. Y sobre Cinnamon, diré que fue improvisado porque no se me ocurría bien esa parte de la historia. No sé si ella volverá a aparecer muy pronto, la verdad es que hay muchos personajes que quisiera presentar en esta historia pero no sé como introducirlos._

_También deseo leer tu historia, endemoniadamente deseo saber qué sigue._

_Bien, eso fue todo en materias de reviews. Pero antes de continuar con el siguiente capítulo quisiera advertir que este consta de mucho sin sentido. Alerta de mal humor en pocas palabras. Los he advertido._

_Pues sin más, empecemos._

Acceso a archivo 007

Denominación: **Miércoles**

El sol no había salido aún, pero él ya se encontraba despierto. Ni con los ojos cerrados, tratando de conciliar el sueño, había logrado encontrar refugio a los pensamientos que lo habían estado atacando días antes. Después de lo sucedido en Terrafonte, a X se le dificultaba permitirse un descanso.

Sin mucho ánimo empujó el cristal verde frente a él para salir de la cápsula que le ayudaba a dormir por las noches. Sus pasos resonaron por la habitación, demostrando lo vacía que esta era.

La habitación era muy espaciosa para un solo reploid. Cabían perfectamente la cámara de descanso, un escritorio de buen tamaño, una silla para el mismo, una mesa, dos sillas para ésta y un pequeño sofá individual, además de espacio para moverse. Su condición de reploid le permitía prescindir de todo esto, pero había descubierto que el sofá era mucho más cómodo que la cámara de recuperación y se había convertido en su lugar preferido.

La estancia fue una clase de recompensa por el buen trabajo que desempeñaba, o al menos eso le dijo Signas hace algo de tiempo. X estaba seguro de que había sido hecha bajo presión de los medios. ¿Cómo iban a tratar igual que a los demás a la última gran creación del doctor Thomas Light? Claro, esto sólo lo hacía sentir más incómodo, sin embargo nunca pudo deshacerse de este trato preferencial.

'Habitación para el asesino.' Pensó con desdicha al suspirar.

Se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá y sus ojos se perdieron en el pedazo de cielo que la ventana dejaba ver. Las estrellas y las nubes danzaron con lentitud mientras él recodaba el incidente una y otra vez.

Al derrotar a Amperior Arach, la atención de los marverick hunters pudo centrarse en ayudar a los ciudadanos de Terrafonte, empezando casi de inmediato con la joven ante ellos. El equipo de rescate de Cinnamon se encargó de evacuar y aplicar primeros auxilios a los sobrevivientes, los cuales dicho sea de paso no fueron muchos. La vida de los humanos es bastante frágil, de eso no había duda.

La ciudad quedó reducida a varios escombros, con algunas cuantas construcciones de pie. El fuego se alimentó indiscriminadamente de todo con lo que tuvo contacto: edificios, vehículos y personas de todas las edades. Aquello le hizo pensar que, pese a que el marverick pudo ser eliminado, X perdió la pelea.

El cargo de conciencia era ya insoportable. Salió de su habitación pues el silencio ahí contenido le estaba sofocando y, de todos modos, ya no podría dormir las dos horas restantes antes de empezar sus labores. Se dirigió sin prisa hacia la cafetería, con la mente ocupada y los pies pesados en busca del café matutino.

'Después de todo, sí fuimos demonios de metal.' Sentenció mentalmente.

Cambió de opinión y con ello su destino. Siguió derecho, pasando por la sala de entrenamiento, la cafetería, dio vuelta a la izquierda en el tercer pasillo, pasó los laboratorios y llegó finalmente a la zona de enfermería. Esperaba que nadie lo interrumpiera, que nadie lo distinguiera entre las pocas sombras que adornaban los pasillos de la base.

Era como llegar de repente a otro edificio: había mucha calma, clara diferencia entre esa parte y los demás rincones de HQ donde abundaba el ruido y parloteo. Las paredes compartían un mismo tono blanco apacible que permitía más luz y, como era de pensarse, emulaba muy bien lo que podría ser un hospital. A X no le era muy agradable quedarse ahí para repararse después de las peleas, le era muy deprimente. Incluso las sonrisas y voces alegres de los reploids médicos que ahí laboraban le resultaban un tanto falsos. No por ello dejaba de admirar lo que hacían, algo en extremo opuesto al trabajo que él desempeñaba que era la destrucción de sus iguales.

Viró a la derecha en el último corredor y vio a Axl ocupando dos asientos para dormir cerca de la puerta. Comprendió entonces que tendría que utilizar el suelo nuevamente hasta alcanzar el alba y, con un profundo suspiro, empezó la espera.

Desde ese incidente, todo parecía un remolino.

* * *

Ahí estaban X, Zero y Axl, esperando en la sala de recuperación. Como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo no dejaba de caminar por todos lados para poder contemplar cualquier cosa nueva que se le mostrara, lo cual era mucho por ser un perfecto novato en la institución. X le pedía por quinta vez que se tranquilizara o las reparaciones que le habían hecho hace apenas minutos no harían su trabajo. Zero se mantenía contra la pared, callado y distraído al parloteo sin fin de Axl.

Había sido atendido no hace mucho tiempo, aproximadamente 40 minutos. Las heridas en Zero y Axl habían sido reparadas por completo y, según el cazador rojo, se sentían mucho mejor que las reparaciones que recibieron en Terrafonte. Sin duda alguna, el trabajo de mecánica dentro de HQ era inigualable. X esperaba que el sistema de auto-reparación trabajara lo más pronto posible para poder irse de aquel lugar. Odiaba quedarse quieto cuando tenía mucho por hacer y más en qué pensar.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Gritó Axl, sin despegar su vista de una ventana, la cual daba hacia el pasillo. "¡Están sirviendo carne con papas!"

"¿Qué tiene?" Preguntó X.

"¿No lo entiendes?" Continuó el pelirrojo, con algo de tristeza.

El cazador azul volteó a ver a Zero, el cual sólo levantó los hombros en señal de que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Axl trataba de decir. Este último 'olfateó' el aroma del guisado en el aire antes de continuar.

"Carne con papas. ¡Carne con papas! Y no cualquier carne con papas, no señor. ¡Es Carne con papas de Junk! Por todos los cielos. ¡JUNK! Quien haya sido el de la idea de traerlo como cocinero era el ser más inteligente de este lugar."

Los otros dos sólo vieron estrellitas en los ojos de Axl, el cual parecía estar a punto de llorar mientras se pegaba más y más al cristal, a tal grado que daba la impresión de empezar a vencerse por la fuerza del joven.

"Y pensar en ese manjar, en ese delicioso aroma, en la carne tan suave que pareciera deshacerse en tu boca, en las papas tan deliciosas, en aquel exquisito sabor..."

"¿Estás babeando?" Preguntó Zero, sin ocultar el asco que sentía en se instante.

"¡No, para nada!" Pero aquel líquido a sus pies lo delataba.

La puerta cerca de ellos se abrió sin aviso, evitando que la interesante discusión acerca de las delicias de la cafetería continuara. Entraron entonces Signas junto con dos figuras más pequeñas que él.

"Me alegra que estén aquí a tiempo." Dijo Signas, haciendo obvio que no les perdonaba la impuntualidad.

Un nuevo saludo militar se hizo presente, pero no con ello se pudo evitar la confusión en los cazadores. X estaba seguro de que Signas los había llamado para poder seguir con el castigo o para hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Terrafonte. La presencia de Douglas y Lifesaver ahí indicaba algo diferente, incluso más importante.

"¿Podríamos apurarnos con esto?" Preguntó un ansioso Axl. "Sé que esto debe ser prioridad y lo entiendo, pero hay un guisado esperándome en la cafetería y..."

"Cierra el pico." Sentenció su superior azul.

"Le aseguro, joven Axl, que este asunto es más importante que cualquier comida que Junk pueda preparar." Contestó Signas, con aquella mirada tan profunda.

"No creas." Interrumpió Douglas, viendo a la misma ventana que Axl. "¿Has probado los burritos de frijoles?"

Todos en la estancia le miraron, sin creer lo que oían.

"Ese tipo en un genio en la cocina." Sentenció finalmente.

"¿Verdad?" Continuó el pelirrojo. "Junk, no sé qué haría sin ti."

"Caballeros, por favor." Interrumpió Lifesaver, que no podía creer los litros de baba que dos reploids podían perder con sólo pensar en burritos. "Debemos hablar seriamente con ustedes."

Una vez que ambos reploids dejaron de 'esparcirse', el comandante Signas pudo empezar a hablar.

"Desde que llegaron, HQ se ha encargado de los sobrevivientes de la ciudad de Terrafonte. Se les proporcionó atención médica y se les ha canalizado a las colonias espaciales Calisto y Rockwell. Se les abastecerá de alimento y vivienda en las mismas."

"No muchos aceptaron de buena gana." Comentó Lifesaver con cierto enojo. "Pero logramos convencerlos de que estarían mejor ahí que en la Tierra."

A X le tranquilizó saber que aquellas personas estarían en las colonias espaciales, pero generó otra duda.

"Entre los sobrevivientes había una chica. Una reploid de cabello rubio y... bueno, creo que era la única reploid de ese sitio. ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Lifesaver empezó a aclarase la garganta, atrayendo con ello la atención de los demás. Definitivamente, aquel reploid de armadura blanca con detalles verdes claros actuaba como médico, incluso podía hacer temblar a los demás con el sólo sonido del chasquido de la lengua.

"La condición actual de la paciente es estable." Empezó el reploid médico. "Sin embargo, no ha regresado en sí gracias a las múltiples fracturas y pérdida de líquidos que ha sufrido. Por lo visto, su sistema de auto-reparación está utilizando toda la energía almacenada para acelerar el proceso y con ello impide el reinicio de su unidad."

"En otras palabras, está inconsciente hasta que sane por completo." Sentenció Douglas, que no soportaba que su compañero le diera vueltas al asunto. "Y por lo visto eso va a tomar rato."

"¿Así de grave está?" Preguntó Axl, sin lograr contener el asombro.

"Eso es lo interesante. No está en condiciones severas, pero cuenta con un sistema de auto-reparación muy anticuado."

Los tres cazadores no entendía a donde querían llegar sus superiores. ¿Tanto embrollo para decirles que la chica era de un modelo antiguo?

"La unidad médica cuenta con sistemas catalizadores." Comentó Zero. "¿No podrían utilizar uno de ellos?"

"Su sistema es tan antiguo que no cuenta con entradas para los aparatos con los que contamos."

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La tecnología con la que ella fue construida es de hace aproximadamente 100 años."

Eso sí era extraño. Los reploids tenían un promedio de vida de aproximadamente 35 años con el mismo sistema y sin utilizar actualizaciones o mantenimiento. Para poder funcionar por más tiempo, debían pasar por estos pasos. Y además, según los registros del difunto Dr. Cain, sólo X existía para esa época.

Douglas fue el siguiente en hablar.

"Cuando Lifesaver me comentó sobre esto, me pidió que revisara su mapa de funcionamiento. Es antiguo, es decir, bastante antiguo." Y con una mirada más severa que se clavó en X, hizo el comentario más extraño de esa tarde. "No puedo asegurar nada, pero el mapa tiene mucho parecido con el tuyo."

"¿Otra creación de Light?"

"No lo sabemos con seguridad. Como saben, no hay datos que indiquen que el Dr. Light haya creado a alguien más aparte de X. Sin embargo, la similitud entre ambos mapas es mucha."

"¡¿La rata es tu hermana?!"

"Deberías dejar de llamarle así. Es denigrante." Regañó el bombardero al pelirrojo.

"Lo que me recuerda." Continuó Lifesaver. "¿Les mencionó su nombre mientras convivieron con ella?"

"No concretamente. Comentó que le llamaban 'Mary', pero no era de su agradado. ¿Para qué quieren saberlo?"

"Miren por ustedes mismos." Dijo Lifesaver al entregarle a X unas cuantas hojas.

* * *

Aquellas hojas resultaron ser lo único la información que pudieron extraer de la base de datos de la joven, con mucha dificultad por lo visto. ¿Y qué encontraron? Que la última vez que el sistema se reinició fue en Octubre de hace 3 años, que había una carpeta llena de horarios televisivos y otra más grande aún con letras de canciones. En pocas palabras, nada de valor, ni siquiera un nombre. No estaba el suyo, ni el del creador, ni del lugar de origen. Nada. Las pruebas a las que fueron sometidas las muestras de sus componentes daban una aproximación de tiempo en el que tal vez ella fue construida, y con ello sólo confirmaban su antigüedad.

Los registros de HQ tampoco lanzaban resultados. Claro, tal vez sería que Lifesaver, Douglas y Signas no eran tan buenos navegantes como Alia y por ello no les era fácil la búsqueda de información, pero de igual forma no encontraban registro alguno sobre la joven inconsciente. Por si fuera poco, esto debía permanecer en secreto incluso para los demás integrantes de HQ.

X Imaginaba el caos que sería que alguien más descubriera a la joven como una creación de Light. Ella pasaría el resto de sus días como conejillo de indias dentro del laboratorio o acosada por la prensa y siendo expuesta ante el público con no más dignidad que un bicho raro. De igual forma, en el caso de que ella no perteneciera a la línea de creaciones del fallecido Dr. Light, habrían causado ya bastante escándalo al dar especulaciones.

Todos parecieron inquietos con la llegada de ella a la enfermería. Ver a un reploid tan dañado era cosa de todos los días, pero dejó de serlo cuando Lifesaver anunció que se encargaría de su historia clínica él mismo. Douglas se encargaría de monitorear sus avances y de intentar acceder a las carpetas de información restantes pues (como descubrirían después), pese a la antigüedad de sus sistemas, tenía un gran programa anti-hacker, el cual evitaba casi en su totalidad que alguien llegara a ver el contenido de la información contenida en su memoria.

'¿Por qué protege tanto esos archivos?' Se preguntó X otra vez. 'Si no fueran gran cosa... Aunque, tal vez fueron borrados.'

Era posible. Según el informe de Axl, la chica había sido expuesta a varios ataques por parte del marverick antes de que ellos pudiesen acabar con él. Si su sistema era tan antiguo, era probable que la información que contenía haya sido dañada, aunque eso no explicaba por qué los datos de la letra de las canciones permanecieran en buen estado. En fin, tendría que esperar para saberlo.

Unos murmullos acompañaron sus meditaciones. Axl volvía a hablar dormido y, por lo visto, soñaba que peleaba contra todo un ejército de marvarick él solo. Y no sólo pretendía saber disparar con los ojos cerrados, también creía saber jujitsu , karate y algún arte marcial de su creación. Era gracioso verlo retorciéndose en los asientos, creyéndose super-héroe de alguno de sus videojuegos.

"3... 2... 1..."

Con al terminar la cuenta regresiva del cazador azul, el pelirrojo rodó y cayó al suelo, produciendo un sonido que resonó por aquellos solitarios corredores.

"Auch..."

"Buenos días." Respondió con una sonrisa tenue. "¿Cómo te fue con los malos?"

"¿Malos? Espera... ¿Cómo supiste que soñaba pelear contra marvericks?" Axl no sabía que actuaba dormido. "¿Lees mis pensamientos?"

Inocencia, bendito tesoro.

* * *

Oscuridad. Era lo único que podía apreciarse ante sus ojos púrpuras que fulguraran, cortándola cruelmente. Sus pasos eran pesados y su expresión podía congelar a cualquiera en el instante si pudiera verla entre esa capucha de oscuro color. Su voz contenía ira y era igual de temible que el sable apagado a su costado.

"¡Ese estúpido de Amperior!" Resonó su voz en la oscuridad de aquel sitio olvidado. "Definitivamente estoy rodeado de inútiles cabezas de chorlito. Eso le pasa por atacar sin mi consentimiento."

Una brillante luz verdosa, perteneciente a una gran pantalla, iluminó apenas el lugar. No había mucho en el recinto: un asiento de gran respaldo, un teclado que ocupaba todo el largo de la pared y que emitía algunas pequeñas luces multicolores, la silueta del sujeto frente a ella. Nada interesante, al menos para él.

Miró una y otra vez la lista que parpadeaba en la pantalla. Una gran marca roja sobre la cara alargada de Amperior señalaba que había fallecido y que el chip que emitía su señal de vida había dejado de funcionar. Un tenue gruñido salió entre sus dientes, antes de dejarse caer sobre el asiento tras él.

"X..." Dijo su voz en la penumbra.

"¿Debo suponer que es un mal momento?" Sonó una voz detrás suyo. No le sorprendía que el sujeto que acababa de hacerse presente no hubiera usado la puerta.

"Con esos marverick hunters acabando con mis hombres, siempre es un mal momento." Se giró hacia su nuevo invitado por un segundo, sólo para intentar verlo entre las sombras. "¿Es mucho pedir que utilices la maldita puerta?"

"Pensé que ya te habrías acostumbrado." Dijo la segunda voz, de tono más joven que la de él.

Un leve vistazo a la pantalla le hizo tronar la lengua en tono de decepción. El reflejo de la pantalla en sus ojos lo hacían ver, si no más grande, al menos más maduro de lo que su voz daba a imaginar. Sabía que el plan de su socio había tenido otro inconveniente.

"Acéptalo, Sigma. Llevas peleando contra ellos más de 50 años y no te has acercado a tu objetivo en todo ese tiempo."

Sigma, orgulloso como era, simplemente lanzó un gruñido de molestia y le dio la espalda. Estaba seguro que, pese a la poca luz de luz, el ser detrás de él estaba al tanto de su enojo y frustración. Cómo no saberlo, tenía medio siglo o más trabajando con él.

"¿Cómo va tu plan maestro, gran dictador?" Curioso, si no lo conociera, diría que estaba disfrutando ese instante.

"Amperior ha sido neutralizado." Comenzó Sigma. "Con él ya son 6 hombres perdidos en batalla y todos a manos de aquellos insensatos amantes de los humanos."

"Eso nos deja con dos personajes por ahora para jugar. Has durado menos que otras veces."

Poco después de adoptar una mueca de ira y apretar los dientes, Sigma vio los ojos dorados de su acompañante cerrarse y el sonidos de unos pasos dirigirse hacia su derecha. No había duda, aquel sujeto disfrutaba de sus problemas.

"Y bien¿has pensado sobre mi propuesta?"

"Ah, sí, eso..." Comenzó el líder de los Marverick, con fastidio.

Recargó su codos sobre el teclado y en sus manos dejó descansar su cabeza. Suspiró profundamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de aquel sujeto por toda la habitación. Ese ser de verdad que era molesto, aunque no tanto como los cazadores que siempre frustraban sus planes.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza a la vez que aclaró con voz fuerte.

"No. No me agrada."

El rostro de su socio se mantuvo el mismo semblante. Por lo visto esperaba esa respuesta.

" Creí que querías dominar el planeta, eliminar a los humanos y los reploids débiles y esas estupideces de las que tanto hablas."

"¡No son estupideces!" Bufó el líder marverick. "Es algo que puede hacerse. Algo que DEBO hacer."

"¿Con estos planes tan absurdos? No lo creo."

"Oh, entonces el tuyo es un mejor medio¿verdad Vortex?"

"Al menos es diferente."

"¿Y con eso atraparemos y acabaremos con los marverick hunters?"

"Estaba planeado para ello. Solo es necesario que..."

"Tal vez seamos socios en esto, pero no voy a recibir órdenes de ti."

Un silencio hostil invadió la sala. Ninguno de los presentes dirigía la vista al otro, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Era obvio que Sigma no iba a ceder ante la petición del joven, aún si eso le aseguraba la victoria. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse a él, Sigma, el gran líder de los marverick y auto-proclamado sucesor y liberador de los reploids, recibiendo órdenes de un sujeto que no tenía el suficiente valor como para mostrarse a él sin la protección de la noche?

Simplemente absurdo, no había otra descripción.

"¿Algo más que quieras decir sobre ese asunto?"

"No, supongo que no puedo obligarte." Y mientras desaparecía de la estancia con la misma rapidez con la que llegó, aclaró tenuemente. "No por ahora."

Sigma actuó como si no hubiese escuchado ese último comentario y, paso seguido, volvió con su tarea frente al aparato. Debía jugar bien la siguiente carta antes de recurrir a su socio de ojos dorados. Pero lo más importante, los cazadores debían sufrir con lo que viniera.

La madrugada la pasaría meditando su próximo movimiento. Con suerte sería mortal.

* * *

En HQ se contaban las 7:54 de la mañana y con ello las actividades en la institución empezaban a tomar más intensidad. Los pasillos se encontraban llenos de reploids compartiendo información y realizando las tareas diarias. Para Zero, quien en ese momento se dirigía hacia la sala de monitoreo, era un típico día. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera evitar un nuevo desastre dentro de la cafetería, este sería el mejor día de todos.

La puerta se abrió al teclear una clave a la derecha del marco y le permitió el paso a una habitación llena de pantallas de luz azul, enmarcando la silueta de Douglas. Este último no separaba la vista de una de las máquinas, las cuales empezaban a decodificar una serie de datos.

"Ah, Zero." Comentó Douglas al verlo. "Llegas temprano."

"Sí." Declaró al ver las múltiples tazas de café al lado del reploid de armadura verde. "¿No me dijiste que ibas a dormir al menos 3 horas?"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo que estoy a punto de descifrar esta parte y no pude esperar."

El cazador rojo fijó la vista en una de las pantallas más grandes, en donde se podía ver unas letras apareciendo poco a poco, comenzando una oración. Al fin, tanto tiempo para descifrar la información contenida en al memoria de aquella joven empezaría a revelarse.

Esperaron 5 minutos. La pantalla mostró el siguiente mensaje.

-° Uh baby, no puedo esconderlo, siento en todo el cuerpo, la locura de tu amor.°-

A Douglas no le quedó más que sorber otro gran sorbo de café mientras Zero reía por lo bajo. El siguiente comentario que hizo demostró que el cazador no estaba feliz.

"Con los tres días que lleva inconsciente esto es lo único que podemos descifrar. Me lleva el demonio."

"Bien, otra carpeta de música." Suspiró el reploid ingeniero. "Debe tratarse de otra parte del programa anti-hacker."

"¿Para qué otra cosa codificaría canciones?"

"Este... ¿para que la letra de 'In da gada da vida' siga siendo un misterio?"

Una sonrisa sarcástica adornó sus rostros. Tres días de trabajo intenso y sólo habían decodificado canciones y telenovelas. Zero no pudo evitar pensar que 'Quien haya dicho que descifrar era la cosa más sencilla del mundo tenía atorados los circuitos dentro del... '

"Deberíamos llamar a Alia"

La voz del reploid ingeniero le sacó de sus obscenos pensamientos. ¿Douglas se había vuelto loco?

"¿Qué hay con la orden de mantener todo en silencio?"

"Lo sé, pero esto me está acabando. Y de cualquier forma, no soy el mejor para esto¡ni siquiera soy un buen navegador!"

Ambos reploids mantuvieron la mirada fija sobre la pantalla, entendiendo lo que el ser de armadura verde decía.

"Lo único que he descubierto es que el sistema ha jerarquizado sus funciones principales." Comentó con seriedad. "Y parece ser más importante para su unidad el mantener oculta estas canciones que el reestablecimiento del mismo."

Y eso, a pesar de ser un algo muy curioso en cualquier reploid, no ayudaba en nada. Douglas estaba listo para su merecido descanso, el cual utilizaría en visitar la cafetería.

"¿Qué hay en le menú de hoy?"

"Si Axl no se equivoca, hoy sirven pizza al horno."

"Pizza... Deliciosa pizza hecha por Junk..."

Y entre babeos, quejas y un intento fallido de convencer a Zero para que lo acompañarse a robar la cafetería, ambos reploids abandonaron la estancia y dejaron descansar las máquinas. La comida les traería fuerza y paciencia necesarias como para continuar con el trabajo que habían comenzando desde hace tres días.

* * *

Sabiendo que ese día tampoco iba a despertar, X y Axl abandonaron el ala de enfermería y dejaron a la joven recuperándose dentro de su "inquietante tranquilidad", como X amablemente le había dicho (valga la redundancia).

"Pizza. Pizza. Pizza. Pizza." Canturreaba su compañero a su derecha. "Hoy comeré pizza, oh sí, mucha, mucha pizza. Con pimientos y queso extra. Y es pizza de la cafetería de HQ, y por eso es la meJOOOOOOOOOOooOOOr."

Estaba por demás decir que cantar tampoco era su fuerte. El líder de la unidad Elite de HQ sintió alivio de que el pelirrojo empezara a cantar lejos del alcance de los enfermos. ¿Podría un canto tan desafinado en verdad romper los tímpanos? Bien, no quería descubrirlo ese día.

Bajo petición del más joven, aceleraron el paso al área más preciada por Axl y, mientras este luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por apartar lugar muy delante de la fila, X buscó caras conocidas en el lugar. Muy pronto encontró a Layer y Pallete, las cuales parecían disculparse con el líder de la unidad 42.

"Oh oh." Dijo X para sí antes de acercarse.

"¡Lo sentimos mucho, capitán Blazecrow!" Decía una tímida Layer, la cual no dejaba ver mejor su expresión de arrepentimiento por el flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos.

"¡¿Cómo se les ocurre traer ácido a un área de recreación?!"

"N... No era nuestra intención. No queríamos ni planeábamos que le caería en el..."

"Es verdad." Confesó Pallete con fuerza. "Quería ponerlo en el café de Alia para que empezara a sincerarse un poco."

"¡¡Y se les ocurrió que con ácido lo lograrían!!"

"En sí no era ácido." Intentó excusar la joven de cabellos morados. "Se trataba más bien de una sustancia que inhibiría la respuesta lógica de Alia. Pero a 'alguien' se le ocurrió cambiar ciertos ingredientes por otros..."

"Ya te dije que lo siento, pero no había trifosfato de amonio."

"¿Y qué te hizo pensar que el anticongelante haría su trabajo?"

"¡Uy, qué delicada!"

Blazecrow, aquel fornido y gruñón reploid diseñado para ataques aéreos, era muy bien conocido por su habilidad en su trabajo y por ser alguien que se tomaba muy a pecho las reglas, y no sólo las de la institución. Ahora, si se aumentaba el hecho de que hablaban de 'ácido' en la cafetería, y aquella marca a la altura del vientre estaba para comprobarlo, Layer y Pallete ya podían darse por muertas.

X se interpuso entre los tres involucrados. Si bien era cierto que el líder de la unidad aérea era apenas 15 centímetros más bajito que él, se debía contar con un valor enorme para enfrentarlo. Tenía forma de cuervo, con un pico de metal blanco, largo y curvado en la punta y aserrado en casi su totalidad. La armadura de color morado ayudaba a darle una apariencia aún más agresiva, junto con sus ojos color carbón y aquellos detalles rojos que iban desde la base del pico hasta el pecho.

"Tranquilos todo mundo." Interrumpió al fin X. "No hay necesidad para dar un espectáculo ahora."

"¡Por supuesto que la hay! Estas dos inconscientes trajeron material peligroso y de dudosa procedencia a la cafetería." La voz del exasperado reploid cuervo atraía la atención de cualquiera. "¿Crees que tengo desintegrado el peto por gusto?"

"Ya dijeron que esa no era su intención."

"¡Piensa en lo que hubiera pasado si se lo dan de beber a Alia! Le hubieran abierto, pero el estómago."

En fin, mientras X intentaba razonar con Blazecrow, Layer y Pallete empezaron a correr pues Alia había llegado y no iban a esperar a que las matara al instante. Axl, por su parte, intentaba con desesperación genuina en tener su 6 pedazo de pizza adicional.

Para cuando Zero ingresó a la habitación, había salsa por todos lados, 5 mesas patas-arriba, una barricada de sillas en cada extremo de la estancia y una muy inquietante marca negra justo en medio de la barra. La persecución corría por cuenta de Layer, Palleta, Alia, Firecrow y X (respectivamente) aunque sólo la navegadora de traje rosa y el reploid cuervo eran los que atacaban. Axl, por cierto, estaba robándose el tercer embarque de comida y Douglas se le sumó de inmediato.

"La tercera vez esta semana." Se dijo en voz alta mientras esquivaba un mortal disparo de salsa valentina. "Este va a ser un miércoles muy agitado."

Cierre del archivo 007

Transmisión interrumpida.

_Capítulo sin sentido, se los advertí. Bueno, la verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto de este capítulo en especial, puesto que no lo tenía contemplado del todo. Penspe sería una buena idea, jeje. Hago la aclaración de que ni siquiera sé si existe el trifosfato de amonio X-X, fue lo primero que llegó a mi mente cuando escribí esto._

_Sin más, me despido no sin antes recordarles que se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y otros con sus reviews. Quisiera prometer que no me tardaré tanto con el siguiente capítulo, pero no es algo seguro._

_Hasta luego y gracias por leer n.n. ¿Alguien aún leerá esto?_


	8. Maverick Hunter HQ

No. 8

Maverick Hunter HQ

Notas iniciales: _Bienvenidos nuevamente a esta historia. Ahora que leyeron el capítulo anterior, se darán cuenta que cuando digo 'sin sentido' es, de verdad, SIN SENTIDO XD. Y es que tiendo a desarrollar historias muy pobres._

_Lamento mucho que este capítulo haya tardado tanto, pero tuve algunos asuntos que atender que no me permitieron continuar escribiendo con la regularidad de antes. Prometerles que no volverá pasar sería demasiado falso, pero puedo asegurar que quiero que esta historia llegue a su término. Escribo esto porque me han dejado en claro que, pese a mi tardanza, algunos lectores siguen al tanto de éste fic XD y eso me hace sentir bien. Se los agradezco._

_De nuevo me toca agradecerles por esperar la actualización de esta historia y por sus comentarios tan agradables. Recuerden (y esto va para todos) que pueden escribir cualquier duda, sugerencia y o queja que esta historia pudiera provocarles. Simplemente les pido que sean constructivos porque me tomo las cosas muy personalmente T-T._

_Bien, me doy espacio para responder reviews :P._

_Epion_ _¡Gracias por tu carta tan... amenazadoramente descriptiva! Y es que a mí también me parece necesario cambiar la velocidad de la historia de vez en cuando. Intentaré no llevar tan lenta la trama, pero no prometo nada nñ. Y qué buena broma esa de los lectores armados con espadas de plasma. Porque era una broma... ¿Verdad? .¿Verdad que sí? OO ¿Por qué todos me ven tan raro? T-T._

_Umbrella Agent: Gracias por tu comentario y espera n-n. Créeme, yo también esperaba actualizar antes de esas fechas porque no me es divertido tardarme tanto -.-U. Je, esto de la química nunca se me dio, pero gracias por tu punto de vista XD. De cualquier forma, si encuentro algo mejor y existente que eso, lo cambiaré 99. Ojalá te guste este episodio. Y gracias por tu mensaje, me ayudó con el bloqueo :D._

_Bol-iv: _¡_Me alegra que el capítulo te haya provocado una sonrisa XD! También por tu sutil amenaza y tu apoyo n-ñ. Je, sí, me pone mal saber que voy atrasada con los capítulos, y la escuela me ayuda mucho menos. Y sobre lo del examen... ¿creerás que una vez me pasó? XD No fue con Megaman, pero fue igual de absurdo porque basé mi explicación del cero absoluto en lo que decía Camus de los caballeros del Zodiaco. Con todo respeto que merezca mi maestro Renato, pero no aprendí eso por él XDUU._

_Arken Elf: Hace mucho tiempo que no la leo :D, creo que fue hace años xDU. ¿En serio le gustó la escena? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios sobre la forma en la que escribo, no sabe lo feliz que me ha hecho nn. Espero leer más trabajos suyos en el futuro, pues usted es una de las autoras que más me agradan. Lo siento, tenía que decírselo un día XDUU._

_Ireth I. Nainieum: Gracias por tus comentarios XD. Me alegra que te guste el Axl cómico, y sobre lo de X, yo también espero llegar a esa parte pronto. Por mientras, espero que este capítulo también le guste y que el próximo también sea escrito pronto._

_Agradeciendo su apoyo, reviews y seguimiento, continua la historia._

Acceso al archivo 008

Denominación: **Maverick Hunters HQ**

"...Y yo le dije: '¿En serio?' Y ella me dijo: 'Sí.' Y yo le dije: 'No...' pero ella me dijo: 'Que sí.' "

"No..."

"¡Sí!"

La interesante conversación entre Layer y Pallete se llevaba a cabo en uno de los pasillos más transitados de toda la organización, perdiéndose con las voces de otros varios reploids que hablaban al mismo tiempo y con el mismo volumen.

Alia no les prestaba mucha atención, pues estaba segura de haber escuchado esa noticia antes. Siendo una navegadora, tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría dentro y fuera de HQ, pues el trabajo le pedía estar actualizada en cualquier hecho. Además, era muy bien sabido por todos los Hunters que nadie escapaba ante la mirada de una navegadora, mucho menos de algo era la jefe de su departamento, y con qué orgullo ostentaba el título. Todos le respetaban ( y gran parte de ellos le temían) y, si bien nunca los había tratado como menos, había dado a entender que sabía defenderse de cualquier forma. Por último, muchos en HQ la consideraban muy hermosa, con ese largo cabello rubio y esos brillantes ojos azules, llenos de sabiduría y seriedad que atraían a , su construcción física no era comparable con el de Layer, pero no le pedía mucho.

El parloteo de sus amigas continuó incluso al ingresar a la sala de navegación, una de las más activas del lugar. La estancia era alta, muy alta, en serio alta para poder ser ocupada por las varias computadoras, equipos de rastreo y comunicación que se utilizaban día con día, dejando siempre al final de éstos el sonar de los teclados en su memoria. Las pantallas siempre limpias y de fría luz artificial apenas les tocaban la piel a los varios reploid de varios modelos que trabajaban guiando a los soldados desde la base. Al centro de todo, un enorme mapa virtual del mundo, el cual podía mostrar escenas y acciones que ocurrían al otro lado del globo con una diferencia de apenas .0064 segundos.

"¿Segura de que quieres trabajar hoy?"

La rubia le dedicó una mirada seria a su compañera Layer, la cual, lejos de sentirse amenazada, le miró con bastante ternura.

"Tengo que. No me pagan por ver las novelas o por tomar café todo el día." Sin más aclaración, se dirigió a su máquina y empezó casi de inmediato con su trabajo.

Layer hizo una negativa con la cabeza y volvió a acercársele.

"No creo que Signas te niegue un permiso sólo por este día." Su voz, siempre tranquila, se hacía notar entre los sonidos mecánicos a su alrededor. "Incluso me atrevo a decir que él sugeriría que lo hicieras."

"Me estás distrayendo."

"Ok, como quieras. Pero piensa en lo siguiente: a 'él' tampoco le gustaría verte así."

Ahí terminó la conversación, mas no con ella las molestias de ese día. Para desgracia suya, ella también era tema de muchas de las conversaciones de esa sala.'Ya son cuatro años.' Le gritó su mente una vez más, y se las ingeniaba para callarla con la pantalla frente a ella.

* * *

Ya que no se había presentado otra alerta de ataque maverick a partir del incidente en Terrafonte, Signas había dado su permiso para que tomase, junto con Zero y Axl, tres días libres de tareas. Estas vacaciones se hacían eternas gracias a que los maverick tampoco habían aparecido por un rato. Se hundió un poco más en el asiento, disfrutando de la comodidad que este le daba.

"¡Hola X!" Surgió un grito de la puerta.

Axl estaba presente de nuevo, con aquella gran sonrisa burlona adornando su cara y con una pila de cajas de películas de dudoso origen entre las manos. Desde hace tiempo que le había pedido ver películas con él, pero su trabajo no se lo permitía.

"Mira lo que traje: El 'Asesino de la máscara suelto 4' y 'Maniático homicida sin rostro Tercer golpe'." La voz del joven pelirrojo mostraba que estaba entusiasmado. "¿Cuál quieres ver primero?"

"Si esas son las películas¿qué es lo demás?"

"Videojuegos. Toda la saga de 'Ultraman' desde el clásico hasta Advanced."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tantas horas frente a la televisión sin quedarte ciego?"

"¡Porque, mi querido X, yo soy Axl! El mejor y el único."

Sonrió, sabía que nunca podría con la lógica narcisista de su casi infantil compañero. También sabía que nunca podría hacer que guardara silencio, algo en el estruendo de las cajas al chocar contra el suelo se lo decía.

Mientras el novato empezaba la desesperada búsqueda por el control remoto, siguió su conversación.

"Entonces¿'Asesino de la máscara suelto' o 'Maniático homicida sin rostro'?"

"La que quieras."

"Ah no, eso sí que no." El pelirrojo se mostró un tanto resentido. "Odio cuando me hablas así."

"¿Así cómo?"

"Con ese tono de 'me importa un tornillo'. No me digas que de nuevo me vas a dejar viendo las películas solo."

Y, viendo que su plan descubierto, esbozó una sonrisa para no hacer sentir mal al joven de cicatriz, el cual ya estaba haciendo un puchero digno de un profesional. Lo último que quería era sentarse a ver una película de terror sin sentido, con más matanzas para recordar que las que tenía que soportar y provocar, pero no quería hacer sentir a Axl como si sus ideas fueran tan malas.

"Verás, hoy no estoy muy de humor para eso."

"¡Nunca estás cuando te necesito!" Gritó el otro, casi rompiendo en llanto. "Siempre me dices que estás ocupado, o que no tienes tiempo, o que debes cumplir con una misión. ¡¿Y qué hay conmigo?!¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para mí?"

"Oye, no es para tanto, sólo..."

"¡No te importo! En lo más mínimo. ¡Cómo, si no pareces ni conocerme o al menos quererlo!"

"No, no es por eso." Dijo tratando de calmarlo, acercándose al joven que, en la silla, gritaba sin control.

"Dime quién es." Dijo Axl, con su típico tono novelesco. "¡Dime quién es la otra, David Adrián Fernando Magdaleno de los Altos Montes de Santa Julieta de Bernabé!"

Una enorme gota de sudor surcó la nuca del bombardero. ¿Por qué había caído en esa actuación de quinta¿Por qué le seguía la corriente de todos modos? Y tal vez lo mejor¿Por qué demonios seguía dándole al pelirrojo permiso para ver sus telenovelas en su habitación?

* * *

Cuánta quietud podía almacenar esa habitación, aquella cuya puerta daba hacia el último pasillo del área de enfermería y cuidados médicos. Las cuatro paredes encerraban un gran silencio, sólo roto por el tenue sonido de algunas máquinas a las que la joven rubia estaba conectada y por el aún más tenue respirar de la primera vez en nueve días Douglas la había dejado tranquila, sin saber siquiera de las pruebas a las que había sido sometido su cuerpo y sistema. No había abierto los ojos, ni movido un solo dedo en todo ese tiempo. Y es que el jefe de ingeniería de HQ había descubierto que, entre más intentara investigarla, más tiempo tardaría en reiniciar sus funciones normales. Le separó de todo equipo de obtención de datos, pero se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Llevaba 4 días sin ser monitoreada.

Las primeras reacciones ante el ambiente empezaron a darse. Empezó a moverse, a gemir levemente, a dar respiros más profundos. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la luz que se filtraba en sus ojos primero en notar fue el techo, del mismo color blanco que lo demás a su alrededor. Sin saber cuándo, se encontró mirando hacia una pared a su izquierda que no contenía máquinas pues no había espacio para ellas. El piso reluciente, la pared tan limpia, la luz tan potente.

'Esta no puede ser mi habitación.' Pensó con desdén.

Acabada la frase entendió sus palabras. Se incorporó lo más pronto que pudo sobre la cama y miró hacia todos lados, buscando inútilmente reconocer el lugar. No, eso no podía ser la ciudad en la que estaba viviendo.

Lo siguiente en reconocer fue la sensación de las heridas apenas sanadas. El cuerpo le dolía, aunque no supo de inmediato por qué. Su garganta estaba seca y toda ella se sentía débil. Los recuerdos vinieron después con la intensidad de un jet, haciendo recordar cada una de las cicatrices que ahora de seguro ostentaba por todo el cuerpo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa al tiempo que la puerta empezó a emitir sonidos. En un segundo había ingresado a la habitación un joven reploid de apariencia tranquila y madura, portando una armadura que más bien parecía bata de médico con detalles verdes claros en los puños y bordes del peto. Por si quedaba alguna duda de su naturaleza, en vez de cabello tenía varias placas de metal cobrizo que lucían como cabellera corta.

No había duda, este no podía ser Terrafonte ni ese un humano.

"¡Vaya! No sabía que había alguien aquí." Dijo nuevamente el reploid médico.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella y sin más delicadeza encendió una luz muy potente sobre sus ojos.

"¡Auch ¿Qué demo...?"

"Mh, buen reflejo hacia la luz." Comentó por lo bajo el joven mientras ingresaba notas a una pequeña computadora portátil. De igual forma, colocó un termómetro en la su boca para poder ver en su interior. Apuntó nuevamente en el aparato mientras comentaba el buen color de lengua y lo mal que olía su aliento. Inmediatamente pellizcó su mejilla derecha y, además de apuntar, habló sobre su buen flujo sanguíneo.

"¡Mira, grandísimo animal!" Empezó a decir ella, pero justo entonces se dio cuenta que sólo la sábana le cubría del exterior e intentó desesperadamente en cubrirse con ella.

"Ahora, sigamos con el examen general." Su sonrisa servicial hizo aparición otra vez.

* * *

Al fin, X había logrado quedar en un acuerdo con Axl y, desafortunadamente, tuvo que salir de la habitación para conseguirle las palomitas al reploid copista. Después se las pagaría y muy caras.

Bien, no había de otra. Supuso entonces que era poco probable que ese mismo día y en ese mismo instante se encontrara con aquella persona. Depositó sus esperanzas en el hecho de que este día de labores era normal y que, como casi siempre, tendría que vivirlo sin verla.

'Apenas han pasado cuatro años y ya se sienten como una eternidad.'

Llegó a la cocina, sin pasar por la cafetería, y saludó apenas a Junk y a su grupo de asistentes que estaban ya preparando la comida de ese día. Le agradaba que al menos ellos no cambiaran y que no tuviera que explicarles el por qué de esa sonrisa melancólica acompañaba su mirar cansado.

Junk, aquel rechoncho reploid jefe de cocina con bigotes de alambre tan largos como dedos, fue directo al punto al acercarse a él y, con una palmada en el hombro, preguntarle al soldado de la unidad Elite.

"¿Qué necesitas¿Una taza de café, algo de comida? No falta mucho para que esté lista, te puedo reservar un buen plato."

"Gracias Junk, pero hoy no. Hoy busco palomitas."

"Ah, ¿una película?" Una estruendosa carcajada le siguió a la afirmación del bombardero. "Chicos, preparen las palomitas de maíz y pronto. También traigan unos refrescos, pero no descuiden la comida."

"¡Señor, sí señor!" Gritaron los demás casi al unísono.

En la cocina se llevaba a cabo una labor casi eterna de siempre tener bien la comida, con el castigo de hacerla las veces que sean necesarias hasta que saliera bien. Junk, hasta donde X sabía, había trabajado desde la inauguración de HQ. Era de muchos conocidos uno de los más exigentes y dedicados seres que hubiera tenido el placer de conocer, además contaba con ese especial toque para la cocina que hacía de la cafetería de la organización la mejor sala de estar existente.

El jefe de cocina pronto se le acercó y le apartó del área del trabajo hasta una esquina en la cocina. Notó preocupación en su voz al preguntarle por su estado de ánimo.

"Estoy bien, en serio." Sonrió X, incómodo. "Sólo buscaba palomitas. Nada importante."

"No te ofendas, pero eres la segunda persona que no podría olvidar este día." La voz de Junk se volvió un tanto severa aunque tomó un sutil tono de compasión. "¿No has visto a Alia, por cierto?"

"No, para nada."

"Bien, pues ustedes dos deberían tomarse el día libre y hablar entre ustedes."

"No creo que ella esté de humor para eso. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no la dejamos trabajar."

"Admito que puede ser el demonio encarnado cuando se enoja." Y con el comentario, se llevó una mano al cuello, como recordando algo. "Nadie había logrado levantarme del cuello con una sola mano¿sabes?"

Ambos rieron un largo instante mientras recordaban esa experiencia, tan lejos y seguros de la muerte y no como en el instante que pasó, cuando todo creyeron que Alia terminaría matando por asfixia al indefenso de Junk, sólo por no conseguirle una silla donde comer. Lo más curioso, después del incidente, es que sirvió para que le dieran más recursos a la cafetería.

"Pero en serio, tal vez deberías hablar con ella." Prosiguió Junk después de recuperar el aliento. "Tal vez ella necesite de un amigo para desahogarse."

"Layer y Pallete están con ella, yo no..."

"Claro, ellas siempre están acompañándola, pero nunca conocieron el problema de Gate en carne propia como tú."

* * *

Layer salió de la sala de navegación, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante que no entendía cómo estaba controlando sin gritar. Estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para mantener algo de orden en la habitación que había abandonado, dejando a su suerte a Pallete para detener las palabras de los demás navegadores.

"Idiotas." Sentenció al fin. "Se nota que no tienen vida social."

Mantener a unos cuantos sujetos callados acerca de un asunto es un asunto muy difícil, pero mantener a toda la organización calmada para que no hablen de los asuntos personales de Alia cuando ella está presente es casi imposible. Y es que, mientras algunos recordaban ese día con tristeza, otros no dejaban de molestarla con ello e incluso los menos conocedores invitaban a salir y a bailar por la supuesta victoria que tuvieron los cazadores sobre Sigma.

La joven de cabellos púrpura recordó que fue a base de chismes como los que intentaba silenciar que se enteró de este asunto. El día en que Gate fue derrotado, junto con Sigma, fue festejado en un principio como una victoria muy grande pues habían logrado salvar de la muerte a un reploid científico muy respetado y conocedor sobre el virus que aquejaba actualmente al mundo entero. Todos lloraron, rieron, gritaron de alegría al ver que tenían ahora una nueva esperanza de combatir el legado informático de Sigma.

Desgraciadamente, los gobernantes humanos de todo el mundo adquirieron un nuevo rencor hacia aquel ser inconsciente por poner la vida de sus ciudadanos nuevamente en riesgo. Se perdieron vidas humanas y reploids, se destruyeron tantas ciudades como legiones infectadas, se perdió tiempo y dinero que ellos utilizaban para restablecer sus gobiernos y, pues no era un misterio, para hacerse de más papel.Y como una técnica para que volvieran a tener al apoyo de sus seguidores, decidieron sacrificar a la organización hizo lo posible para evitar tal ejecución, armando con ello un escándalo de lo más grande conocido por el hombre actual. Huelgas, protestas, amenazas de guante blanco, vandalismo, casi todas las miradas se centraron en el destino de Gate, quien (como Alia afirmaba) luchaba por salir de la inconsciencia y que estaba por lograrlo.

Pero el día llegó, y ni las suplicas de Alia pudieron hacer retroceder a los hombres que, con lujo de violencia, arrancaron de la cápsula de recuperación el cuerpo maltrecho del reploid científico y, sin más, dispararon armas a su cabeza. Poco faltó para que lo colgaran en la entrada principal, de no ser por las crueles palabras y actitud de las unidades de Zero, X y demás comandantes. En fin, fue un día muy negro que ocurrió exactamente hace 2 años, 7 meses antes de su entrada a trabajar al lado de la joven rubia.

En su lugar, Layer no podría haber salido a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado, y mucho menos con todos esos sujetos comentando sin delicadeza la crueldad con la que asesinaron a su compañero y segundo ser más importante después de X. Pero Alia siempre tenía que aparentar ser fuerte, así era su amiga.

Se dirigió al área médica, en busca de algo que le hiciera olvidar el dolor de cabeza tamaño Ride Armor que sentía en ese instante. Pasos cansados adornado el aire y un andar un tanto notorio que le permitía atraer las miradas, aunque eso podría deberse también a ese traje tan provocativo que, si bien no mostraba nada de piel sintética, era casi del mismo color, con unas cuantas partes de color más oscuro que daban impresión de ropa escasa. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, no lo negaba, pero no por ello dejaba de respetarse.

"¡Déjame en paz, demonios!"

"Vamos, sólo quiero realizarte unas pruebas más."

Reconoció esa voz.

Las voces se escuchaban en el último pasillo, un tanto tenues por la distancia que había entre él y la habitación donde se guardaban las medicinas. La curiosidad de navegadora se había despertado nuevamente, y no había nadie cerca como para impedirle continuar hasta descubrir qué pasaba.

Se propuso ser más discreta, lo suficiente para que pareciera una simple casualidad que ella hubiese pasado por aquella solitaria habitación, sin el más mínimo interés de escuchar una pelea ajena, aunque en el fondo fuese diferente. A Pallete le encantaría estar ahí con ella.

"¡Escúchame, pervertido! Si no quieres que te las quite, aleja tus manos de mí."

"Pero necesito comprobar que las hemorragias han sanado por completo."

"No, no lo necesitas. ¡Y ya deja de verme!"

Y sí, al doblar a la derecha y abrir la puerta, se encontró con la joven rubia lanzándole la almohada al reploid médico, mientras gritaba una serie de insultos de los más sorprendentes. Tan intensa era la batalla de la rubia por mantener al margen al reploid médico que ni cuenta se había dado de que la puerta había ido abierta. Fue hasta que Layer se aclaró la garganta que ambos sujetos dirigieron su vista a la navegadora.

"¡Señorita Layer!" Exclamó el joven médico aún sonriente. "Me alegra verla por aquí. Dígame¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?"

"Sí, sí lo hay. ¿Te importaría salir de la habitación ahora?"

"Con mucho gusto. Sólo permítame que realice unos últimos estudios y lue..."

"No, Vakk. AHORA." Y mientras terminaba de ganar la atención de ambos presentes, continuó. "Es la paciente de LifeSaver."

El joven perdió por primera vez esa sonrisa casi tatuada en él. Tartamudeó un poco sobre lo olvidadizo que era y sobre lo mal que le iría si la chica hablaba mal de él con su superior. Se disculpó repetidamente con la joven y le pedía por su silencio mientras tomaba todas sus cosas y se alejaba de la habitación lo más pronto al fin del 'examen médico', la rubia suspiró con alivio y miró a su heroína.

"Gracias por eso."

"No hay de qué." Le acercó la almohada mientras observaba el expediente en la base de la cama. "...Sujeto Desconocido no. TF765 Alias: Mary."

"¿Qué?"

"Como llegaste a la unidad médica inconsciente, no obtuvieron más que tu sobrenombre."

"Ah, eso. Pues... yo..."

Y ahora, ¿cuál era su bendito nombre? No podía decirle el verdadero, sería ponerse en evidencia. ¿Cuál usaba en Terrafonte? Diablos, ya no se acordaba. ¿Sería tan malo decirle que se refiriera a ella como 'Rata'? Tendría que inventarse uno pronto.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí, es sólo que... Kay" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Me llamo Kay"

"Kay." Repitió la navegadora con curiosidad. "Mucho gusto. Yo soy Layer."

Realmente una chica extraña, según la opinión de la reploid de cabellos púrpuras. Su modelo muy poco proporcionado a comparación de los últimos modelos y tendencias. Tal vez ella no era nueva, o su ensamblaje fue personalizado. Tenía el cabello hecho una maraña rubia y moretones en los brazos, que no era para sorprenderse pues había llegado de aquella ciudad subterránea que fue destruida. Sin embargo¿no era para que ya estuviera recuperada?

Por último, estaban sus ojos desconcertados y, a la vez, analizadores. Mientras miraban a su alrededor, algo en ese color verde demostraba gran interés por salir de ahí. Pero para fortuna de la navegadora, pese a que la rubia estaba orgullosa de ser mujer, no iba a salir corriendo sólo con una sábana como escudo, y mucho menos sin ella.

"Muy bien, Kay" Empezó a decir ella, apartando su flequillo para mostrar un solo ojo de color verde profundo. "¿Qué te parece si te consigo ropa? Debes estar cansada de estar en cama por nueve días."

"¡¿Nueve?!" Gritó incrédula. "¿Qué tanto me pasó?"

"Según esto: Dislocación del brazo izquierdo, múltiples contusiones craneales, pérdida de un 63.4 de los fluidos trasportadores de nutrientes y un porcentaje parecido de otros líquidos, fractura de 3 costillas, posible pérdida de datos, daños en el sistema... ¿Te gusta el blanco?"

* * *

A su regreso, Layer le proporcionó un traje de neopreno de intenso color blanco, aunque no tanto como las paredes de la habitación de la enfermería. No tenía mucho chiste, pero no importaba. Sería su primer traje de Neopreno en la vida. Y le quedaba miraba y remiraba en el reflejo de la ventana. Le fascinaban esos trajes ya que todos los reploids los usaban, todos excepto ella. En un principio era raro que le apretara tanto pero estaba encantada. Encima de él usaba la ropa que pudieron guardarle, llenos de hoyos y tirones. Daba la impresión de alguien que había sido metido a una trituradora gigante y había salido mareada pero feliz.

"Veo que te gusta"

"¡Me encanta!"

"Bien, entonces se lo demostraremos al mundo. Daremos una vuelta."

En su alegría, Kay aceptó gustosa. Era bueno ver a alguien que sufrió una pérdida tan grande estar feliz y recuperado, supuso la reploid navegadora. Y más si su recuperación podía aminorar los comentarios que los demás hacían sobre Alia. Con esto estaría matando a dos pájaros de un tiro, a pesar de los regaños que pudiera recibir por parte de LifeSaver.

Layer mantuvo a su acompañante a su lado, con sus pasos resonando en el pasillo y sus sombras y reflejos rodeándolas entre ventanas y paredes. La rubia no dejaba de observar hacia todos lados, entre maravillada y curiosa por todo lo que alcanzaba a percibir. Fue estando frente a la puerta que conectaba el ala de Medicina con el resto de la base que le presentó el lugar oficialmente.

"Bienvenida a Maverick Hunter Head Quarters."

Y si la Enfermería le había impresionado, la parte central de la organización la dejó sin aliento. Había llegado justo a la sala donde todas las alas de la organización se unían, haciendo a la estancia un común punto de encuentro entre todos los trabajadores de todas clases y niveles. Había grandes ventanas que permitían la entrada de la luz de la tarde, y ofrecían a su vez una buena vista a la ciudad y al cielo azul-grisáceo con algunas suaves nubes claras.

La construcción se veía cuidada, limpia, espaciosa... Terrafonte era menos que un chiste a comparación con esta única habitación, o al menos eso pensó Kay mientras recorría una y otra vez su vista por la habitación, sin saber que Layer disfrutaba de su impresión. Tenía ganas de alejarse de su acompañante de largo flequillo y pegarse a uno de los vidrios que dejaban ver la ciudad. Pero la impresión la dejó paralizada, embriagándose de luz natural y de voces artificiales.

"Esto es genial." murmuró.

"Y no has visto nada." Complementó la reploid de cabello púrpura. "Espera a ver la sala de especies del ala de conservación, el hangar... y la cafetería. Apuesto a que tienes hambre"

En su camino se siguieron cruzando con varios reploids, de todas formas, colores y empleos. Algunos parecían tener uniforme, en especial los que prestaban sus servicios como enfermeros y médicos, que compartían en sus armaduras ese color blanco, pero algunos se diferenciaban usando colores azules o verdes claro. Ya sabría después que los azules son utilizados por las enfermeras de trabajo normal y los verdes por los encargados del servicio en batallas.

También había reploids cuyas armaduras eran primordialmente verdes intensos y tenían detalles en blanco. Eran ingenieros, lo descubrió por oírlos hablar de circuitos eléctricos y mejoras en motores. Y vaya que sabían, incluso llegó a desconocer algunos componentes.

Estaban por su parte los navegadores, que no compartían un uniforme, pero sí estas tiaras trasmisoras que eran obligatorias para su trabajo. Layer no dejaban de hablar de ellas y de los típicos días en la Sala de Navegación, en la cual ella desempeñaba un cargo estándar. También comentaba lo chismosa que una se puede volver por estar encerrada en dicha sala en sólo 2 horas.

Por último, pero no menos importante, estaban los cazadores. No portaban uniformes pero siempre iban con armaduras para trabajos pesados, y la mayoría de veces su aspecto era agresivo y temible. Mientras en los otros trabajos también eran comunes, había más cazadores con forma de animales de los que podía haberse imaginado. Osos, aves de presa, felinos grandes y demás figuras temibles eran los utilizados para hacerlos ver como verdaderos seres de cacería. Eran de los más admirados, como era de esperarse.

En su paseo por toda HQ, las miradas de los demás se fijaron en la joven. Ya fuera por sus ropas hechas tirones o por las preguntas que hacía, incluso por su atractiva acompañante, pero siempre le veían. Layer sonrió, su plan funcionaba. Con suerte, pronto todos olvidarían el incidente de Gate hasta el año siguiente.

Dando la vuelta a la izquierda, Kay se estrelló. O más bien, alguien se estrelló contra Kay, dejándola en el suelo y con él encima.

"¡Disculpa, pero hoy sirven spaguetti!" Dijo una voz conocida.

"¿De nuevo tú?"

"¡Rata!" Dijo Axl al reconocerla. "Es bueno verte despierta. ¿Cómo van tus planes suicidas?"

"Justo ahora estoy planeando un homicidio." Respondió la otra ácidamente. "¿Te quieres quitar de encima?"

"Veo que ya se conocen." Comentó Layer al ver que ambos se separaban.

"Por supuesto. Fui el guarda-espaldas de esta 'Rata'."

"El único y el peor que he tenido."

Otro sonido de golpe después, Axl estaba contra la pared, estampado, mientras una sonriente Pallete le abrazaba con fuerza sobrenatural. Layer volvió a taparse la cara con la mano, en gesto de cansancio con esa escena. Kay tan sólo miraba, incrédula, al ver el cráter que el abrazo había dejado en la pared de metal.

"¡Axl!"

"P... Pallete... Basta..."

"Este... Ya es suficiente." Se apresuró a decir Layer. "Lo estás ahorcando de nuevo."

"¡Axl!" Gritó la más pequeña de todos los presentes mientras soltaba al pelirrojo. "¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"Tú quieres matarme, lo sé." El cazador mencionó entre alientos.

"¿Ella es una cazadora?" preguntó Kay.

"No, para nada. Sólo una navegadora que podría matar a un ejército con sus manos... otra vez."

"Axlito, ¿qué te parece si comemos juntos hoy en la cafetería?" La joven se sentía ilusionada. "Sólo imagínate. Tú, yo, y un buen plato de Spaguetti con salsa. ¿No sería eso maravilloso y muy romántico? Tal vez podríamos encontrarnos con el mismo fideo y... ¡Ah!"

"¡Spaguetti de Junk!"

Axl volvió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la cafetería, tirando baba a su paso y apartando a algunos cuantos cazadores que se interponían sin querer en su camino. Pallete avanzó a su misma velocidad, con una sonrisa enorme por creer que Axl le había dado un 'sí' y, Layer pudo verlo, lanzando corazoncitos fantásticos mientras decía con cariño el nombre del cazador de cicatriz en la cara.

"¿Pero qué...?"

"Tranquila, eso es normal." Se apresuró a decir la navegadora. "Al menos ambos están sonriendo. Cuando Pallete, la de traje verde, está enojada... Bien, ya te diste cuenta por qué las paredes están reforzadas con una capa de 15 cm de acero¿cierto?"

Kay tuvo la ligera impresión de que algo curioso pasaba en la organización, pese al aire de seguridad que Layer estaba adquiriendo. Si una navegadora, que muy de vez en cuando tenía acceso a las batallas reales como decía la joven frente ella, podía hacerle eso a la pared, qué diablos no le podía causar en el cuello al pelirrojo.

Pronto, ambas ingresaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, con Axl y Pallete en ella. Axl se dejaba abrazar mientras miraba hacia la cocina y Pallete le balbuceaba cosas tiernas. Layer fue a la enorme fila que también buscaba alimento, dejando sola a la otra joven, viendo a la 'pareja', preguntándose cómo tener hambre ante algo así.

Y apenas empezaba.

Las palabras dulces como miel con cobertura con azúcar fueron acompañadas con el ingreso de Zero a la estancia. Un suspiro de casi todas las navegadoras se hizo presente, y algunos cuantos piropos en murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Al fin llegó!"

"Cada día está más guapo."

"Con esas tortas y un refresco…"

El cazador caminó hacia la mesa, tratando de no pensar en los 'halagos' que estaba escuchando. Sabía que hablaban de él y no por eso dejaba de sentirse incómodo.

Tomó asiento junto a la pareja, lejos de la joven, y saludó con desgano.

"Para variar. Hoy llego y no hay un infierno andante aquí." Dejó escapar el rubio, como con nostalgia.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Dijo la más joven.

"El comité de bienvenida te saluda." Rió Axl por lo bajo.

"Y a ti Alia, ¿cómo te…?" Fue entonces que el rubio notó que la joven a su lado no era de la organización. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"Eh… También me alegra verte, supongo."

Si no fuera por las órdenes de su superior, Zero ya hubiese comenzado un interrogatorio ejemplar, usando su espada de ser necesario. Pero no, no debía, y menos con la mitad de los integrantes de su división mirándole. Fijó su mirada, una muy seria y amenazadora, en la joven. No se saldría de esta sin dar unas cuantas explicaciones.

"Oigan, ¿qué ocurre?" Comentó Pallete, desconcertada. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Para nada."

El cazador volteó para otro lado mientras la desconcertada joven a su lado quedaba petrificada por el efecto de sus ojos, uno de los recursos a la hora de pelear o hacerle frente a los enemigos. Pero vaya que servía en otros sujetos.

"Ho… Hola, Zero." Murmuró Layer, mientras dejaba en la mesa las bebidas. "¿Cómo te va?"

Y no dejó de notar que todos alrededor miraban hacia la mesa, especialmente las mujeres. Sin duda, esas mujeres sabían piropos.

* * *

X terminó por dejar las palomitas y todo en la habitación, esperando que Axl hubiera sido lo suficientemente gentil como para dejarle una nota en caso de haberse ido. Y lo hizo.

'Ir cafetería. Spaguetti. JUNK!!! PD. Recuerda salsa extra picante.'

Qué dulzura.

Ya con las palomitas en el escritorio y todo listo para ver la dichosa película, acomodó algunas de las cajas que el pelirrojo dejó botadas por todas partes y salió en busca de comida. Normalmente se sentiría mejor por ver a sus amigos y comer junto con ellos, incluso después tal vez reirían de las pequeñas guerras campales que comenzaban sin razón, pero hoy simplemente no era el día.

Alia tal vez no se presentaría, y lo entendía. Después de todo, era el aniversario luctuoso de su compañero de investigación y no esperaba que este año lo olvidase. Por su parte, sus navegadoras amigas deberían estar con ella, tratando de aminorar la presión de ese día. Axl iba a estar fastidiando como siempre, y no era el mejor momento. En cuanto a Zero, bien, él sabía hacer silencio y dejar a los demás en sus asuntos, aunque esos lapsos fueran de los más incómodos.

Y él siempre quería sacar a flote una conversación más agradable, bajo la excusa de que es mejor dejar las cosas malas en el pasado y disfrutar el presente. Le ponía mal ver a sus seres queridos tan tristes, tan solos. Una conversación normal podría alejarlos de esos pensamientos por ahora y dentro de 3 días todos volvería a ser como antes. Ya lo había hecho, y no era el único que sabía cómo funcionaba ese sistema.

Todo eso cambió cuando antes de pasar por la Sala de Navegación, logró ver a la navegadora de dorados cabellos, tocándose la frente y recargada contra la pared. Le tomó de sorpresa, tanto que le hizo parar un segundo y notar el cansancio que reflejaba su expresión. Era obvio que este día estaba resultado mal.

Tal vez el viejo Junk tenía razón y debía hacer algo por ella.

"Alia." Sonrió X, mientras se acercaba a ella más rápidamente. "Qué bueno verte."

La otra sólo le dedicó una mirada incrédula, para después sonreírle con dulzura. Respondió al saludo antes de retirar el auricular de su cabeza. Terminaron acompañándose a la cafetería, sin decir mucho, comentando sobre el estado del clima o las tonterías de Axl, que eran bastantes.

"Y ya que tengo sus palomitas, descubro que él se fue a comer."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Después de una pequeña risa, continuó. "Ese niño podría comerse todo un embarque de comida si tuviera la oportunidad."

"Pareciera que en él la comida sí es necesaria."

"Y dices que vas a ver una película con él." Preguntó la joven, como quien no quiere la cosa.

"No, le dije que le traería las palomitas, pero que no podía quedarme. No sé qué haré después."

"Casi siempre te vas a entrenar en tu tiempo libre."

"Sí, casi siempre." Y una duda atacó su cerebro. "Hey, ¿cómo sabes?"

"Vamos, no es un secreto para nadie." La joven, en una sonrisa, retiró uno de los mechones que caían en su hombro izquierdo. "Pides una cámara, la programas en nivel avanzado con dificultad 9 y te quedas ahí al menos dos horas."

"Eso es demasiado detallado. ¿No será que me espías?"

"¡Por favor!" Dijo la otra, levemente sonrojada. "Los novatos casi siempre van para enterarse de tus resultados y organizar apuestas."

X se quedó pensando un raro en lo 'famoso' que era en su trabajo. No es que no lo supiera, pero esos admiradores ya rayaban en lo fanático. Alia miraba de reojo, tratando de aparentar que había dicha toda la verdad. No es que lo espiara, simplemente daba una miradita de vez en cuando.

* * *

"La comida está lista." Dijo un reploid con apariencia de calamar que rugió desde la ventanilla de la barra.

Todos empezaron a amontonarse, peleando por los platos, robando lugares, casi matando para conseguir comida. En la mesa de la esquina, Layer, Palleta, Zero y Kay miraban cómo Axl se abría camino entre el mar de reploids con una agilidad inigualable, para después verlo regresar con dos platos de comida en cada mano y uno en la boca y depositarlos en la mesa.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme." Dijo Zero.

"¡Qué habilidoso eres, Axl!"

"Jejeje... ¡nadie puede contra el grandioso Axl, el mejor y el más guapo!"

Todos lanzaron sus servilletas al joven para evitar que siguiera su perorata, con excepción de Kay que no había dejado de ver la comida.

"¿Esto es spaguetti?"

En el reluciente plato se levantaba un pequeño montón de fideos, delgados y alborotados, acompañados de unas pequeñas bolitas verdes que uno confundiría con chícharos imperfectos y de diferentes tamaños. Olía un poco a refrigerador y aceite, pero no era desagradable, sólo extraño. Y todo empeoraba si se notaba que la salsa que lo cubría era un interesante color gris de varios matices.

"¡Está delicioso!" Gritó alguien en otra mesa.

"Ah, Junk hace la comida más rica que haya probado…" Dijo un enfermero de la mesa siguiente.

"Quien fuera tenedor para estar entre tus manos." Dijo alguien refiriéndose a cierto cazador rubio de ojos azules.

Después de recorrer el salón con la mirada, notó que todos comían sin lanzar quejas, escupir o sufrir combustiones espontáneas. Supuso entonces que la comida debía ser decente, pues sólo un loco tragaría veneno con tanta felicidad. Pero después de lo que había visto hasta ahora, había muchas dudas en el aire con respecto a su salud mental.

Miró de nuevo la comida. Ciertamente tenía hambre, a pesar que su situación le ayudaba a no necesitar de la comida como los humanos, no podía dejar de pedir alimento de vez en cuando. Y en ese instante no se podía poner quisquillosa con la comida, por más mal que se viera. O antihigiénica.

Tomó el tenedor al tiempo que daba un último trago de aire. Tomó con el utensilio una pequeña porción un tanto espesa para ser de comida italiana y, con un movimiento rápido, lo metió a su boca.

¿Ácido? ¿Amargo? ¿Dulce? Pues… no sabía mal. Después de caer en cuenta que no había dejado de respirar, se aventuró a abrir los ojos. Las pequeñas bolitas verdes resultaron ser albóndigas y tenían un ligero sabor a ajo y pimienta, común en la carne genérica que se compraba en el mercado. Nada mal, no era verdadera comida italiana, pero no pedía mucho.

"¡Ja!" Rió Axl, divertido. "Debiste ver tu cara, Rata. Parecían lista para fusilar."

Las navegadoras también reían divertidas ante el acto que a la joven le costó tanto valor, mientras Zero miraba apenas por el rabillo del ojo. Después declararía que fue muy entretenido. Kay, que normalmente les habría gritado una o dos peladeces, por ahora se dedicaba a comer pues su apetito había regresado después de probar la comida.

"¿A qué viene eso de 'Rata'?"

"Así se hacía llamar en Terrafonte." Sonrió el cazador más joven antes de volver con la comida.

"Es verdad, que tu eres de ese pueblo destruido." Apuntó Pallete con sorpresa. "¿Qué hacías ahí?"

"Era mecánica." Dijo entre bocados y tragos. "Trabajaba en un pequeño taller por mi cuenta."

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué harás ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bien, Terrafonte no es más que escombros después del ataque del Maverick."

Dio un trago muy grande y miró a Layer, tratando de encontrar sus ojos entre el largo flequillo. Sabía que había sido un Maverick, pero sólo entonces confirmaron sus sospechas. Y si estaba ahí, afuera, sin restricciones, era porque no fue infectada por el virus.

Sonrió nerviosamente.

"Mh… No lo he pensado." Recargó sus codos en la mesa y miró a una de las ventanas. "En realidad, no lo sé. Podría ir a cualquier lado."

"Podrían facilitarte la entrada a una colonia espacial." Comentó una contenta Pallete. "Así podrías ver a los demás sobrevivientes de tu ciudad."

"Espero que no." Dijo la otra con una sonrisa. "Si me vieran ahora, diría que soy una fantasma o me descubrirían como reploid. Sería como un letrero de 'patéame' fluorescente."

"Cierto, que esos tipos odian a los reploids." Murmuró la joven de cabellos púrpura. "Qué idiotas."

"Secundo eso." Dijo Kay, levantando su refresco antes de darle un buen trago.

Zero había vigilado sus movimientos, para tratar de descifrarla lo mayor posible. Por la forma en que tomaba la lata de refresco y la ofrecía al aire, al igual que por la postura que tomó en la mesa, podía deducir que sabía beber o al menos que visitaba muchos bares y cantinas. La forma con la que comía la descubría como alguien sin modales, ya no digamos estrictos. Con sus ademanes y expresión corporal demostraba que no trataba a mucha gente a la hora de comer, lo que la hacía candidata para ser alguien que no tiene muchos conocidos o amistades.

Era demasiado rara, aún pese a la situación en la que había vivido.

"Al fin llegaron." Gritó Axl, antes de levantarse y hacer señas a alguien en la puerta.

Al voltear pudieron ver a X y Alia caminar hacia ellos, con leves sonrisas adornando sus caras, las cuales desaparecieron al ver a la ex mecánica de Terrafonte sentada a la mesa. X no podía creer que la viera tan bien y comiendo, no después de 9 días de recuperación e investigación de por medio.

Su compañera, por otro lado, encontraba raro ver a la joven sentada en la que sería su lugar. No le gustaba que nadie más se sentara ahí, donde podía contemplar al cazador azul… y a sus compañeros con facilidad.

"Así que ya despertaste." Comentó X, sin creer aún el hecho. "Me alegro. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, aunque duele un poco." La otra tampoco podía creer que el cazador le estuviese hablando de nuevo.

"Debieron ver su cara, X." Rió Axl de nuevo. "La 'rata' cayó en la broma de la comida."

"Sí, sí, caí y eso. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Kay, oh, gran guarda-espaldas."

"¿Guarda-espaldas?"

Pallete se había levantado de la mesa, con los puños en la tabla y los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo. Cómo iba a creer que había estado cuidado a una mujer sin ella enterarse. ¿Por qué a ella? Sentía la ira y sangre recorrerle las mejillas, a la vez que los demás miraban hacia ellos.

"¡¿Qué significa esto, Axl?!" Dijo en un tono inusualmente ácido.

"Fue… Fueron órdenes de X que cuidara de ella mientras…"

"¡¿Es cierto, X?!"

"Eh, pues…"

"¡¿Sí o no?!"

"Pallete, por favor…" Layer trato de bajar sus ánimos.

"No lo defiendas." Dijo la pequeña, tronándose los dedos con maldad. "Alia siempre me aconseja que debo pelear por quien por derecho es mío."

"¡Bien, pero no tienes que gritarlo!" Dijo una peculiarmente roja Alia.

"Ok, yo ya me perdí." Confesó Kay. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pasa que te quieres quedar con mi hombre."

Y en este punto, tanto Axl como Kay abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salirse de las cuencas, mientas los demás los miraban como si fuera una buena novela de la noche.

"¿Qué hombre?"

"¡No te hagas la graciosa conmigo!"

"Chicas, chicas." Comenzó el susodicho. "No se peleen. Hay Axl para todas aquí…"

Antes de que alguien le gritara para que se quedara callado, la pequeña navegadora ya había pateado la mesa para que le cayera encima a la rubia usurpadora de hombres. Funcionó, pero no tomó en cuenta que también a Alia, X y Zero les alcanzaría el golpe, o al menos lo hubiera hecho de no ser por su sable, con el cual partió la mesa en dos. La segunda parte le cayó a Layer, y con la fuerza se llevó a 5 cazadores más.

Por su parte, X se quitó la mitad de mesa liberando con ello a las otras dos rubias a sus lados, solo para encontrarse con la pequeña navegadora alcanzando a Axl y cargarlo bajo su brazo, con una fuerza desconocido por todos hasta ahora.

"¡ÉL ES MÍO!" Dijo con voz casi diabólica "¡SÓLO MÍO!"

A todos los presentes les pareció una imagen digna de una maldición, mientras a Alia le crecía la ira por tener un plato de spaguetti escurriéndole en la cabeza. Su medidor de paciencia ya estaba tocando los números negativos.

"¡Pallete, idiota!" Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba el plato de su cabeza como si fuese un shuriken.

La joven Pallete lanzó un grito de guerra que dejaría paralizada a todo el ejército, para después lanzarse, con todo y Axl, hacia otra mesa y de ahí contra-atacar con los tenedores. Alia rápidamente tomó los saleros y, asemejando bombas, les quitaba las tapas para lanzarlas hacia la joven que ahora parecía un mono.

El papel de damisela en peligro le sentaba muy bien a Axl.

"¡¡Ayúdenme!!" Incluso sus gritos eran bastante afeminados.

X simplemente se golpeó varias veces con una de las patas de la mesa en la frente, maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte por tener que pasar por esto todos los días. ¿Quién necesitaba una película de masacres para tener miedo? En ninguna película de acción que Axl pudiera conseguir vería tanta acción como en ese instante.

Kay veía esto sin parpadear: Pallete se había trepado a una de las luces del techo y ahora colgaba como uno de esos mechanloids mono que solían verse en los espectáculos infantiles; Alia podía ser una gran ejecutante de explosivos, cómo saber que era navegadora; Layer apenas despertaba del golpe de la mesa; X no hacía nada al igual que Zero, quien nunca supo que cayó en las manos de una de sus admiradoras y, antes ir por su compañero, le pellizcó el trasero. ¿Seguro que la H en HQ no era de 'Histérico'?

* * *

Después de la batalla, se contaron los daños. 9 Mesas rotas, 3 luces del techo, 4 baldosas del piso, la puerta estaba quemada, dos sillas inutilizables, varios platos y vasos rotos, la barra estaba abollada y tenía el perfecto perfil de Pallete, el techo tenía un letrero de 'S.O.S.' escrita con la salsa gris del spaguetti, un comunicador roto, 9 saleros hechos añicos y varios heridos menores.

Alia fue a darse un baño, pues toda la salsa que le había quedado encima la dejó hecha un asco. Zero y Layer ayudaron al traslado de los demás cazadores a la enfermería. Los ayudantes de Junk estaban limpiando y recuperando lo posible del campo de batalla.

"Por cierto, me llamo Pallete." Dijo la dichosa joven, presentándose con Kay.

"Mucho gusto." Sonrió la otra. "Y de nuevo, no puedo creer lo que hiciste. Fue genial, no… no sabes lo bien que…"

"¡Me haces sonrojar!" Sonrió la otra con orgullo. "He estado practicando."

"Y cómo usaste a Axl para repeler esa bandeja. Nunca creí que podías usar a un tipo para eso."

Axl estaba inconsciente, aún debajo del brazo de la rubia que lo había capturado. Al acabar la pelea y dejar a los demás despachándose para ir a cuidados médicos, ellas platicaron un poco (y con dificultad) sobre lo sucedido y habían logrado hacer las paces.

"Parece que Signas nos lo descontará del suelo mensual durante dos años." Comentó X al acercarse a las chicas, las que resultaron más o menos ilesas de la batalla de la comida. La navegadora resultaba una difícil oponente, y la otra tuvo que ser salvada por X pues se había paralizado como ciervo ante las luces de un vehículo.

"Ya veo." Suspiró Pallete con aire de derrota. "Bien, pudo ser peor."

"También me dijo que habría un segundo castigo, pero que aún no lo había planeado bien."

"Ratas."

"Y hablando de ello." El cazador se dirigió a la otra. "Signas dice que quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Es por lo de la pelea?"

"No… bueno, tal vez. En todo caso, quiere discutir a dónde dirigirte."

"Ah. Eso."

Le invadió entonces una expresión de decepción muy grande, X pudo notarlo fácilmente. No podía esperar menos, porque vamos, era una de las pocas sobrevivientes del incidente del maverick en Terrafonte, la única reploid y aparte ilegal de dicha ciudad. Axl les dijo que los humanos la odiaban.

Pero en lo que falló en la deducción de X fue la causa. Ella no estaba triste por no tener a donde ir, sino por lo que acababa de ver. Uno creería que Maverick Hunter HQ era un lugar increíble, pero en otro aspecto. ¿Realmente le estaba confiando la seguridad mundial a esta sarta de imbéciles? Ya no supo que era peor, que ellos fueran así de salvajes o los demás que lo permitían. Pero en el fondo le había gustado, una de las pocas cosas divertidas que había visto ese año.

"Sígueme" Espetó X, sin autoridad excesiva en su voz. "Te llevaré con él."

Al principio, el viaje a la oficina del líder de los cazadores fue silencioso. No sabían si empezar una conversación realmente sería una buena idea, después de todo, X había contribuido a la destrucción de su ciudad, y ella había empezado una guerra sin intención en su trabajo. ¿Qué podía decirse para romper el hielo?

X tosió un poco, odiaba ese silencio. Tal vez decirle algo la calmaría. La otra seguía pensando en lo sucedido, tratando de no demostrar la emoción que había sentido ante esa pequeña guerra. Pero al final, ella fue la primera en superarlo.

"Pallete resultó difícil de vencer."

"No negarás que Alia dio una buena pelea."

"Si, y más por la manera en que usó las dos sillas para hacer bajar a la otra. ¿Sabes? Fue divertido." Dijo ella sin remordimiento.

"Je, y no ha sido lo peor. Deberías ver cuando Axl toma café." Y con un ademán, dio a entender una catástrofe. "La última vez tuvieron que trabajar en la cafetería durante meses para la restauración y eso sin contar la cocina."

"¿En serio? Diablos, siempre tengo que perderme lo mejor."

Justo al llegar a la puerta de la oficina, ambos se detuvieron de golpe, sin saber realmente si entrar o no.

"Entonces, Kay." Miró de reojo a la joven para saber si había dicho bien el nombre. "¿Tienes con quien irte?"

"No tengo familia o amigos, si a eso te refieres."

"¿Un conocido, tal vez?"

La otra bajó la cabeza, meditando.

"Conozco a alguien, pero nunca lo encuentro cuando lo busco."

"¿Viaja mucho?"

"No te imaginas. No tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar en este instante." Una mirada furtiva se clavó en la ventana de al lado, viendo el cielo empezando a marcar la tarde. "Aún si lo encontrara, no creo que quiera aceptarme con él."

"¿Podría saber por qué?"

"Nuestros trabajos nos dificulta estar con el otro."

El cazador quiso preguntarle más sobre esa persona, pero por la posición que estaba adoptando, parecía que sería una mala idea. Lo mejor que podía hacer era acompañarla ante presencia de Signas y esperar que no fuera a tener una mala decisión.

"Te acompañaré."

"Soy niña grande, puedo ir yo sola." Bromeó la otra.

"Considéralo el pago por tu ayuda en Terrafonte. Estaremos a mano." Un pequeño silencio volvió a presentarse.

"Entonces gracias."

X abrió la puerta y esperó a que la otra entrara.

Cierre del archivo 008

Transmisión interrumpida.

_Más y más sin sentido, ya sé. En algún momento desearán arrancarse los ojos, pero espero que no sea ahora. Me gusta la idea del exceso de peleas dentro de la organización, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Pallete ha pasado a ser una favorita XD, más que nada porque se puede bromear demasiado con ella._

_Y, al fin, el personaje tiene un nombre fijo. ¡Al fin podremos decirle 'Rata'! Eh… bueno, Kay. Aunque me sigue gustando el otro, jaja. Me gustó jugar con el nombre de la organización y dejarlo en Maverick Hunter Hysterical Quarters, pero no se fijen mucho, no creo llamarle así en capítulos posteriores._

_En fin, les recuerdo que pueden mandar comentarios y dudas con sus reviews. Gracias por seguir leyendo, si es que lo hacen hasta este punto :P._

_Hasta pronto y gracias._


	9. Lástima

No.9

Lástima

Notas iniciales: _Sean nuevamente bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de este fan fiction, que a duras penas sale de mi caótica mente._

_Una pequeña aclaración que tengo que hacer por ahora. Estoy intentando centrarme más en X por ser el personaje principal, y se me dificulta más de lo que pensaba. Por lo visto no soy la mejor descifrando a este personaje, y eso me frustra un poco. Espero que les guste mi versión de su personalidad ya que viene con mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Tiempo de reviews, ya saben._

_Epion: Gracias por tu comentario. ¿No hay suficiente acción en una guerra de comida? He vivido engañada tanto tiempo… En fin, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. A ver si me acuerdo como hacer escenas así. Y por cierto¿por qué parece que todos quieren matarme?_

_Umbrella Agent: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y seguimiento. Trataré de mover más la trama en este episodio, o al menos dejarlos con más dudas. ¿No me odias aún? XD Ojalá continúes pronto tu fic._

_Damr1990: ¡Qué bueno ver que le ha gustado! Sobre la historia de Kay, trataré de avanzar un poco más con ella, sólo déjenme acomodar un poco más el escenario. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo._

_ladynaomi: Muchas gracias. Qué bien que te hayan gustado las personalidades de los cazadores. Ojalá aún te guste en este capítulo._

_sceptileex1: Gracias xD. No sé qué más decir._

_Siguiendo pues con la historia, he aquí el capítulo nueve. Aclaro de una vez que habrá más "saltos" entre acciones._

Acceso al archivo 009

Denominación: **Lástima**

"¡Me niego rotundamente!"

"Piénsenlo. Si de verdad ella resultara ser una invención de Light, sería muy irresponsable de nuestra parte dejarla ir así como así."

En la oficina de Signas se llevaba a cabo una importante conversación sobre el destino que le darían a la joven rubia encontrada en Terrafonte. Mientras el líder de la conversación meditaba silenciosamente sobre las propuestas, Douglas gritaba y se negaba a cualquier negociación posible.

"Además" Continuaba X ", tengo la culpa por haber puesto en peligro su ciudad desde un principio. ¿No es propio de un Maverick Hunter tomar la responsabilidad de sus acciones?"

"¡Pero es una locura!"

"No negaré eso, pero necesitamos toda la información que se pueda sacar de ella. De donde viene, el nombre del creador, si hay alguien con el mismo mapa de funciones…" Zero dijo, mirando sobre su hombro la puerta.

Signas volvió a chasquear la lengua, devolviéndoles rápidamente la mirada a los demás presentes. Planeaba todas las situaciones, todos los escenarios posibles, todas las variables que su pensamiento pudiera calcular.

"Repite tu propuesta."

* * *

X limpió con un movimiento rápido su frente, mientras en su Buster acumulaba más energía para un buen ataque que, con mucha suerte, acabaría con los 12 robots a sus espaldas, tras el umbral de la puerta. Esperó un segundo más y, con un grito, liberó la descarga.

Los doce pequeños robots cayeron al suelo, provocando un estruendoso eco que se mezclaba con el sonido de sus circuitos achicharrados. X no lo notó, tenía mucha prisa.

Pasó la puerta al final del pasillo. Sabía que no había más mavericks que el que le esperara en la otra habitación y por el cual había llegado hasta ahí. En menos de 7 pasos y una batalla, podría irse.

Atravesó la puerta y, sin esperar al chasquido que indicaba que había sido cerrada nuevamente, inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y arma en mano. Una respiración, que no era la suya, interrumpía en la habitación en lapsos considerablemente normales. Fue hasta que la misma dio paso a un grito que logró ver a su nuevo objetivo: un maverick.

Tenía forma de felino de piel anaranjada, aunque se desplazaba erguido para ese momento, dando una figura casi fantasmal si se le sumaban aquellos rojizos ojos enmarcando la negra y contraída pupila felina en la cuenca derecha. De la parte posterior de su cabeza a su pecho pasaban gruesos tubos de alimentación de una sustancia blanquecina y burbujeante, apenas superada por el color de sus colmillos.

Un nuevo grito acompañó el primer ataque. El cazador se abalanzó sobre su enemigo para pisar una de sus rodillas y darse impulso suficiente para salir de su rango de ataque. Ya arriba, disparó contra la espalda. Adolorido, el maverick quedó paralizado por unos segundos.

X pisó tierra y corrió hacia el otro extremo, pues una de las habilidades de este personaje era la velocidad y no podía dejarle más oportunidad para que le matase. Giró apenas la cabeza para ver a su oponente reponerse y dirigirse hacia él, lanzándose en gesto de ira.

El cazador cambió de estrategia: se mantuvo quieto, y al momento de que el otro llegara, usó los propulsores de las botas para deslizarse entre las piernas del maverick felino y asestarle un golpe en los tubos de alimentación. Con otro disparo la pierna derecha quedó inutilizable, oportunidad imposible de desperdiciar.

Al momento de almacenar energía para el último Charge Shoot, los malignos ojos se encontraron con los suyos, y un rugido intentó ganarle al sonido de su propia arma. ¿Tan enfermo estaba que no prestaba atención más que para la pelea¿Qué tan desastroso era el virus realmente?

Pero la simulación desapareció en un segundo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡X!" Gritó alguien por las bocinas que contenía el lugar. "¡X! ¡Escúchame, demonios!"

"No tienes que gritar, Douglas."

La habitación, ahora vacía, mostraba en la pared más grande una ventana de pantalla reflectora, ideal para no ver a quienes supervisan las simulaciones de combate y con ellos distraerse, o al menos así trabajaba cuando no se daba el comando para hacer visible el otro lado.

Por ahora, en ella se veía a un furioso Douglas, quien no dejaba de gritarle al micrófono cono si la vida se le fuera en ello. Salió corriendo de la sala de simulación, sólo para encontrarse con el jefe de ingeniería en la puerta.

"Hasta que al fin." Dijo el reploid verde. "Por última vez, ponle una correa, un bozal, un tranquilizante en la comida, déjalo inconsciente de un golpe…"

"¿Qué hizo Axl esta vez?" Preguntó X, sabiéndose la cantaleta.

"¡Qué no hizo! Entró sin permiso al área de ingeniería, utilizó todos los prototipos de armas de largo alcance que logró encontrar…"

La 'plática' se extendió camino a la sala de ingeniería, ubicada en uno de los pisos inferiores más cercanos a la salida y de las más espaciosas. Ahí eran donde se creaban y reparaban muchos de los vehículos, aparatos, armas y partes que eran utilizados día a día por todas las clases de reploids cazadores.

Pero ni siquiera, al llegar a la dichosa escena del crimen, Douglas había acabado con su descripción.

"…destruyó una docena de mechanloids rescatados de misiones pasadas que iban a estar a nuestro servicio, se bebió mi café y..."

Lo que temía, café.

* * *

Junto a la pila de metal ahora inservible y atado de manos, se encontraba un muy alterado pelirrojo a quien nadie le quitaba la vista de encima. Este parecía que en cualquier momento rompería las ataduras y saltaría la ventana sin dudarlo dos veces, como ya había hecho en la mañana.

X le mandó una mirada entre decepción e indiferencia. Últimamente el novato había provocado bastantes desastres como para considerarle un huracán dentro de la organización. Un "huracán pelirrojo" como ya se había dado a conocer.

"Ya debes hasta tres años de tu paga." Decía el bombardero azul al acusado frente a él. "Y si no fuera porque te niegas a empeñar tus videojuegos, ya habrías pagado al menos una cuarta parte de lo que has roto y descompuesto en este mes."

Misma perorata, diferentes cifras. X era terriblemente bueno llevando la cuenta de los gastos.

"No tengo que decirte que Signas estará furioso cuando se entere de lo que has hecho, ni que Douglas ha vuelto a reanudar la orden de restricción para que no te acerques al área de ingeniería en un radio de 500 metros."

El chico siguió viéndole a los ojos, desafiante, mientras un molesto jefe de ingeniería le dedicaba una sonrisa casi insípida. Pocas de las restricciones cumplían con el lapso de tiempo prometido.

"Y bien. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

"Sí, bien…. ¡estuvo muy rico el café!"

"Hijo de…"

Una ola de quince ingenieros intervinieron para que Douglas no le cayera encima a reploid de cicatriz, mientras este era arrastrado, literalmente, ante la presencia de Signas que sin duda daría uno de esos castigos dignos de su persona.

"¡Todo va de acuerdo al plan!" Rió Axl, con su sonrisa de idiota patentada. "Mi plan funciona. Como fideos en un mar de salsa… ¡No toquen mis fideos! Yo Jane, tú Tarzán. Tú y yo, vivamos el momento. Eso es, eso es, eso es toooodo amigos."

En eso, X vio una solitaria joven vestida de verde encorvada hacia enfrente, con largos cabellos rubios cubriendo su rostro, limpiando las manchas en el piso… o al menos eso parecía hasta que fue vencida por la gravedad, tirando una cubeta llena de agua a su paso.

"¡Estoy despierta!" Grito de inmediato, parándose de un salto. "Yo lo apago… eh… lo limpio."

Se había vuelto típico de Kay dormirse en sus horas de trabajo. En las semanas que había sido contratada por la organización, no había un solo momento que no cayera al piso vencida por el sueño, refugiándose en la excusa de que nunca había tenido que levantarse a tan altas horas de la mañana. Qué infortunio tener que trabajar a las 8, pensó X cínicamente, cuando el sol ya había salido.

"¿Otra vez durmiendo?" Preguntó X mientras la otra volvía a sujetar el trapeador.

La otra se notaba atontada por sueño, y pocos minutos después un bostezo escapó de sus labios.

"Mi contrato laboral dice 'ingeniera mecánica', pero nadie habló de la parte de 'conserje de tiempo completo'."

"Bueno, son pequeños detalles de ser nuevo en HQ."

"Apuesto a que tú nunca tuviste que limpiar pisos o retretes." Un nuevo bostezo se hizo presente antes de continuar. "Por todos los… ¡quiero una cerveza!"

"No se pueden servir bebidas alcohólicas en una organización de seguridad mundial." Dijo X a regañadientes. "¿Por qué no intentas tomarte una taza de café?"

"Tú sirves con cafeína, yo con alcohol." Declaró la joven al enjuagar su utensilio de limpieza. "¿Y qué tal¿Ya te preparaste para la 'misión secreta' en el museo de la que Axl estuvo gritando?"

Ahí se fue lo secreto.

"Sí, más o menos." Se recargó en la pared, sabiendo que algo así estaba por suceder. "Le pondré un bozal."

* * *

Para cuando Axl era arrastrado ante la presencia de Signas, en el país contiguo se llegaba a un acuerdo en los últimos detalles del plan de defensa.

Zero, tras analizar el mapa del Museo de Historia y Antropología Keiji Inafune, distribuyó a los demás integrantes de la unidad especial 0 y probó el sistema de comunicaciones, el cual usaría tanto para contactar a los suyos como a la HQ.

"Unidad Especial, elementos en posición. Cambio."

"Aquí HQ." Respondió la voz de Layer, un tanto feliz si es que Zero tenía que adivinar."Los sistemas de seguridad han sido intervenidos exitosamente. Ahora podemos verte en cualquier parte del museo."

"Bien. Mantengan así todas las cámaras importantes: Las entradas, cubos de luz y salas inaccesibles para el público deben estar especialmente vigiladas, pero no descuiden las demás señales."

"¿Qué me dices del sector en donde se encuentran los objetivos?"

"Yo mismo rodearé el área." Y miró con incredulidad el techo de cemento sobre él. "¿Cuándo llegará X?"

"Alia ya mandó el aviso por el altavoz. No debe tardar mucho."

"Que se reúna conmigo en la posición inicial en cuanto llegue. Cambio y fuera."

El cazador rojo siguió su ruta, vigilando cada espacio como queriendo memorizarlo para evitarse confusiones. Y es que para misiones tan bizarras como esta, simplemente no debería existir la duda.

Ayer el servicio de seguridad había pedido ayuda a los Maverick Hunters tras la aparición de un CD en sus oficinas. Este mismo, al reproducirlo en la base, mostraba pilas de escombros, basura y una pared gris corroída. No había más iluminación y era imposible para los cazadores identificar dicho escenario

Tras unos segundos, una de las sombras en la pared, que habían confundido con uno de los tantos huecos enormes que ostentaba, captó la atención de todos al abrir un par de ojos dorados tan brillantes que era imposible creer que no había fuentes de luz en la grabación, pero así era. Eso, sumado al mensaje del mismo individuo, tomó a todos por sorpresa.

"En la sala de Antropología del siglo 20XX, se encuentran algunas cosas valiosas para nosotros. No volverán a verlos, y no tiene sentido que investiguen cuáles son.

Llegaremos la noche del 25 del presente mes. Calculamos estar en el museo por 12 minutos, y trascurridos estos saldremos de ahí. No tomaremos prisioneros.

Nuestros nombres, apariencias, afiliaciones e intenciones no son de su incumbencia. Lo único que deben saber es que esos objetos serán tomados para servir a una causa de suma importancia y de nada servirá presentar resistencia.

Consideren esto una advertencia."

La idea que todos se formaron tras oír tan frías y seleccionadas palabras fue pensar en un ataque terrorista, cosa que si bien no era nuevo para ellos tampoco era algo a lo que se hubiesen acostumbrado. Habían saltado a la vista muchos de este tipo de 'asociaciones protestantes activas', con suficiente fuerza en armas y opiniones que a veces ellos también tenían que tomar partido a la hora de deshacer estos grupos.

El equipo de navegación intentó por todos los medios necesarios dar con el lugar donde se grabó la dichosa advertencia, aunque eso de poco iba a servir si el atraco era al día siguiente. Así pues, su mayor esfuerzo tendría que reflejarse en la interrupción y captura de los terroristas, y para ello estaban las unidades de X y Zero.

¿Qué podía esperar para esa noche? En realidad, sólo deseaba terminar con esa misión temprano e irse a descansar antes de que la multitud de reporteros empezaran a lanzarle preguntas a la cara.

* * *

Plateados haces de luz se fugaban por las ventanas y solares del museo, y las pequeñas partículas de polvo danzaban tan despreocupadamente como todas las noches. X percibía a la perfección el ruido del sistema de ventilación, el aire frío… incluso podría decir que se divertía al ver el vaho formándose ante sus ojos, casi hipnotizándolo.

De no ser por la misión, sería un perfecto lugar para dormir. Aunque compartía un silencio parecido a la del Ala de Enfermería de su trabajo, era por mucho más cómodo. Podía voltear a cualquier lado y se encontraba con un pedazo de historia: Un plato, una pintura, un escrito antiguo, una fotografía. Ah, dicha era poder apreciar de ese aroma a antigüedad que parecía inundar cualquier rincón del museo.

¿Qué podría ser de valor para estos terroristas? Es decir, claro, había bastantes compradores de reliquias que darían su brazo derecho por algo único e increíble, pero habiendo tantos objetos, cómo podían decidirse por uno. Y mejor aún, por qué avisarían de un atraco tan importante si podían solamente dejar un recado después del robo. Zero le preguntó lo mismo poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, y desde entonces no había dejado de cuestionar sobre el asunto.

"Sector F-5, asegurado" Dijo somnoliento al aparato de comunicación.

"Sector D-2, revisado de pies a cabeza."

"Tal vez deberíamos concentrar nuestras fuerzas en el sector señalado."

"¿Y darles tiempo a esos patanes para entrar al edificio? Para nada."

Ninguno de sus subordinados había conseguido señal de actividad fuera del museo, cosa que obligaba al bombardero a prestar más atención a su paso. Eran apenas las 11:32 de la noche.

"De todas formas¿qué hay de importante en este sector?" Preguntó Layer, hastiada de pasear la mirada por los mismos pasillos. "Aquí solo veo cachivaches oxidados, placas de metal que son más agujeros que otra cosa y una que otra foto de quién sabe qué presidente."

"Si supiéramos que buscan, no estaríamos esparcidos por todos lados." Logró decir Zero.

"¿No los terroristas deberían buscar armas?"

"También deben buscar dinero." Interrumpió Alia. "Y el mercado de objetos valiosos es un buen lugar para conseguir cualquier cifra, siempre y cuando se busque muy bien."

"… Alia, a veces pienso que tienes otro trabajo."

"Es que leo otras cosas además del resumen de la novela y los horóscopos."

"¿Lees los horóscopos?" Interrumpió X, un tanto sorprendido ante la declaración. "No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de cosas."

"P…pues no, n-no me gusta, es sólo que… como no hay muchas cosas nuevas que leer por aquí…"

Una risita poco discreta apenas pudo percibirse, y fue callada con la terrorífica mirada de la joven de traje rosa, o al menos eso supuso X por el silencio sepulcral que se dio casi de inmediato.

Y de pronto… 'algo'.

X giró rápidamente para ver hacia su derecha, sobre su hombro. No estaba muy seguro, pero había 'algo' que le indicaba peligro. Nunca había dado con una buena definición para esto, y llegaba a compararlo con las corazonadas que de vez en cuando las personas mencionaban.

Lentamente se acercó al vacio, un pequeño espacio entre el vitral y la alfombra roja que indicaba el camino a los curiosos visitantes. Dentro el pequeño cuadrado de vidrio se erguía, casi solemne, un pedestal de oscuro color y sobre éste, acurrucado en una pequeña almohadilla de terciopelo, una piedra del tamaño de su puño.

El pequeño letrero al lado pasó desapercibido por X, quien parecía estar descifrando, como hizo anteriormente con el vaho, las formas que las delgadas líneas blancas calcaban en la piedra. Suaves pinceladas propias, brillos diminutos de indescriptible color y sin forma conocida. La única conclusión que pudo sacar fue que esa no era una piedra natural, pues entonces estaría en otra sección.

"… Creo que detecté algo."

Las palabras de Zero lo sacaron casi de inmediato de su nuevo sueño y le hicieron preguntar sin pensar por la dirección y ponerse en marcha.

No se había desplazado mucho cuando el piso se abrió ante él, revelando en un agujero a unos pequeños mechanloids mineros de cascos amarillos, los cuales empezaron a salir de ahí como si fueran formados de agua, formando larguísimas filas amarillas hacia todos lados.

"¡Están adentro!" Gritó el bombardero al aparato en su casco. "¡Repito, están adentro!"

"Unidad 17, todos los integrantes enterados. Llegamos a la posición en 3 segundos."

"¿Escuchaste tu también, Zero? ¿¡Zero?!"

"Lo siento amigo, tengo compañía. Tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas durante un rato. Te veré en la sala del objetivo."

"Roger."

Pese a sus esfuerzos, las pequeñas criaturas metálicas salieron a borbotones y algunos de ellos lograron escapar y, supuso, alterar el sistema de iluminación con sus ataques. Muy pronto dejó de escuchar el sistema de aire acondicionado y las pocas luces que permanecían acariciando las reliquias desaparecieron, no así la luna.

* * *

Fugaces y certeros eran los ataques del cazador rojo, y ni bien había dejado de derretir el plástico en los cables de un mechanloid cuando ya la cuchilla se enterraba en otro. Pocos fueron los trozos que quedaron en la alfombra.

Seguía corriendo, desplazándose con aquella útil herramienta en sus pies. La sala donde estaban los objetos a robar quedaba a menos de 300 metros a su izquierda, y supuso que el silencio a su alrededor se debía a que era el más cercano a la dichosa sala. Al fin vería la cara de los terroristas, pensó, si es que tenían suficientes agallas para mostrarse ellos mismos.

Entró con arma en mano, buscando cualquier sombra no almacenada en su memoria, un cristal roto, un agujero en el piso, lo que fuera. El silencio que le rodeaba sólo podía ponerlo más ansioso.

"¡Sal y muéstrate!" Gritó al vacío mientras se adentraba más a la habitación. "Sé que estás aquí, así que facilita todo esto y sal para desactivarte de por vida."

"Mientes."

Al darse vuelta, Zero encontró los mismos ojos dorados de la grabación, aunque nunca diría que en persona se veían más escalofriantes. Al igual que en el video, la forma y apariencia del individuo no se notaban pues parecía hacerse uno con las sombras. Aún así, Zero alzó su sable hacia aquella dirección.

"Así está mejor."

"De no ser porque hablé "– Continuó el otro. ", nunca hubieras sabido mi ubicación. Sin embargo, supusiste que ya me encontraba aquí."

"No te pases de listo conmigo o…"

"Conozco tus métodos para persuadir a los delincuentes." Los ojos no se despegaban de él. "Sin embargo, la rendición no es aceptable."

La de Zero era una mueca agresiva y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro mientras notaba que ese no era un maverick, o al menos no uno ya estúpido por el virus.

"Muy bien, entonces me puedo ahorrar el sermón y partirte en dos de una buena vez."

Los ojos parpadearon y miraron, de ser posible, con mayor seriedad al rubio.

"Eso no será posible. El plan debe seguirse al pie de la letra."

El destello violeta en las manos de su agresor hizo reaccionar al rubio. Una pequeña esfera trasparente rodó hasta sus pies y liberó una pequeña bolita de energía de intenso color azul. Esa no era cualquier cosa pues de inmediato Zero retrocedió dos pasos.

Ese sujeto, quien quiera que fuera, había soltado un Nigthmare Soul, y este estaba tomando la forma del mismísimo Zero.

"Eso sí que no."

Zero se lanzó en un ataque con su espada, pero la ilusión había sido igual de rápida y se había desplazado a un lado para conseguir mejor forma. Poco de tiempo hizo falta para que adquiriera enteramente la forma del cazador.

Turno de Zero para saltar, ahora sobre una de las vitrinas, y evitar el choque con el espejismo. Una vez arriba disparó su buster unas 4 veces, todas fallando, y saltó hacia el techo para tomar impulso y lanzar un ataque aéreo.

Una segunda Nightmare Soul se activó y tomó forma, casi dándole de lleno en la espalda al espadachín rojo. Volvió a usar los propulsores y, apoyando sus manos en el piso, asestó un golpe con todo e ignición en la 'cara' semi-trasparente.

Rodó hacia la izquierda y encontró escondite tras una estatua, su respiración era agitada y silenciosa. Aparte de los conocidos reploids muertos, no conocía a alguien que pudiese manipular virus tan a la ligera y no verse alterado de por medio. Sigma, si mal no recordaba, enfermó de gusto por el poder; Gate y otros tuvieron suertes similares. Pero este sujeto…

Nuevos destellos azul-violáceos le distrajeron, obligándole sobre su espalda. Tres Zeros holográficos tomaron forma y se lanzaron hacia su posición. La estatua que le cubrió quedó reducida a fina arena al toque con sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, el Maverick Hunter logró un impulso a tiempo y saltó hacia atrás, preparando una estocada para la figura holográfica más baja, logrando cortarla y desaparecerla. Los otros dos voltearon rápidamente, y uno en su ataque lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, llevándose consigo algunas reliquias y un par de cortinas.

Los Nightmare Soul se acercaron de prisa hacia el bulto en el que se encontraba su contrincante, preparándose para atravesar con sus propias 'manos' al desafortunado. No contaron, sin embargo, con la rapidez de Zero que le permitió reponerse y disparar contra uno de los armarios. Parte de este cayó sobre la ilusión de la izquierda, la cual usó su propia 'arma' y cortó en dos el mueble para que no le enterrara.

Ese movimiento lo dejó desprotegido contra la estocada que recibiría por parte del verdadero Zero, justo al costado.

El último de sus clones holográficos se encontraba junto al desastre al que lo había lanzado, sobre un charco de cristales rotos reflejando su color y algunos pedazos de piedra, antes estatua. Zero no quería darle tiempo de reaccionar y corrió para acabar con él, acompañado de un grito. Al igual que los demás, el falso cazador se deshizo en materia turbia, casi como humo.

Un jadeante Zero se mantuvo en posición, como si el otro aún hiciera peso en el filo de su arma. A pesar no haber sido dañado de gravedad, sí había usado bastante energía y se veía cansado. A eso se le sumó un repentino dolor en el cuello tan intenso que parecía quemarle.

Las pequeñas gotas en cayeron a sus pies no eran de su propia sangre.

Llevándose una mano a donde le quemaba, Zero buscó aquellos ojos. Los encontró detrás de él, espectrales, mirándole con la misma seriedad con la cual le habían recibido. Antes de poder hacer algo, una patada sacó al cazador por la ventana y le hizo caer de espaldas en el patio del mismo edificio.

Paralizado, Zero notó la gravedad del problema. Donde sea que mirase, o lo que le permitiera el dolor, había mechanloids y reploids cazadores atacándose, y calculaba al menos 17 seres infectados por cada uno de sus subordinados. La noche se llenaba de colores por los ataques y chispas resultantes de la pelea, gritos y bramidos como murmullos en una habitación. Coronando la escena, una sombra humanoide con ojos dorados se acercó a él.

"¡¿Qué me has hecho?!"

"Por lo visto, paralizarte. Sin embargo, no puedo asegurar los efectos que tengas a partir de este momento."

Aún en el estado en que se encontraba, podía escuchar el choque de algunos objetos entre sí, dándole a suponer que su anfitrión había logrado su objetivo. No sólo había fallado, había sido herido por alguien que conocía los Nightmare Souls y que le había administrado una sustancia extraña. Je, pareciera caer en un _déjà__vu_

"Trabajas con Sigma¿cierto? Nadie podría hacerse de un ejército ni de Nightmare Souls sin conocer a ese bastardo."

El otro no respondió, mas no cambió el semblante mientras acomodaba algo así como un guante en su mano izquierda.

"¡Respóndeme!"

"Es preferible que te ahorres el esfuerzo de hablar para lo que sea que te pase después."

"Infeliz… En cuanto vuelva a verte…"

Al momento que la sustancia le impidió mover los labios, la voz de X le llamó por el casco, insistiendo cada vez más al no recibir respuesta. Zero no evitó maldecir su suerte mientras veía que el sujeto frente a él se perdía de vista, teletrasportándose de igual forma que él lo haría en menos de 5 minutos.

* * *

El reporte de la misión no fue tan mala, o al menos eso pensó el bombardero azul a la hora de salir de la oficina de Signas y entregar el escrito detallado de lo que sucedió con él y su unidad. No hubo bajas, cosa que le mantenía el ánimo un tanto elevado, y los heridos no eran de gravedad aunque necesitarían unos días libres.

Su mayor preocupación se centró en su amigo de armadura roja, quien fue encontrado inconsciente en las afueras del edificio. Según el examen de toxicología, se había utilizado una clase de veneno bastante potente que afectó de inmediato su sistema motor y reactivo, y su misma adrenalina le provocó un colapso en el sistema. De nueva cuenta, ninguna herida de mayor importancia, pero seguramente su orgullo estaría un tanto arañado.

El pasillo se ensanchaba a medida que meditaba más y más sobre el asunto. Por lo visto, se había notado que las actividades bajo tierra no eran el fuerte del Maverick Hunters HQ; y alguien lo había utilizado en su contra. No sólo eso, sino que también lograron el cometido de aquella sombra del video.

Según el reporte, el ataque duró 12 minutos exactos.

Y antes de esos minutos, había sido una linda noche. Tranquila, silenciosa, solitaria... ¿Era acaso el único romántico que disfrutaba de las noches de luna? Tal vez su gusto fue lo que procuró tantos errores. De no haberse embelesado con la luz y el seductor vaho de su boca, tal hubiera reaccionado más a tiempo; o habría escuchado a lso intrusos desde antes; incluso podría haber estado atento a otras cosas que no fuese esa maldita piedra artificial de la que no sabía el nombre.

Allá se fueron sus ánimos.

Rápidamente volteó justo en el momento que una rubia entraba por la puerta principal al edificio, arrastrando con desidia una cubeta roja en una mano y un trapeador de oscuro color en la otra.

"¿Kay?" Preguntó el joven un tanto confuso. "¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"

"¿Qué te parece? Terminando de hacer el trabajo de oficina." Levantó la cubeta a la altura de su cara, evitando que cayera alguna gota. "Ya que me asignaron limpiar la entrada y las escaleras, no terminé hasta ahora. Pensé que me iba a quedar afuera."

"Mal día el que pasaste, por lo visto."

"Uno de tantos. Pero dime, ¿qué tal el tuyo?"

"No mejor, créeme."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la chica, borrando la fingida sonrisa optimista. "¿Pasó algo malo?"

"Sólo digamos que el objetivo no pudo cumplirse."

'Por no decir que fue un completo desastre', pensó el de armadura azul.

"… Bueno, saliste con vida, eso es ventaja."

Ambas figuras caminaron el tramo de la entrada hasta el elevador, sin dirigirse las miradas y bastante cansados en sus respectivas maneras. Hasta la fecha la chica no había ofrecido problemas, aunque su falta de energía en el trabajo era contagiosa, igual que el frio que entra por la ventana y que velaba por las noches en los dormitorios.

Tomaron el mismo elevador, y dado que el piso de ella (que estaba bajo el suelo) se encontraba más cercano que el del cazador, el aparato descendió lentamente los 4 pisos numerados, mostrando en números rojos los nombres de los mismos.

"Por cierto, no te he agradecido por ayudarme."

"No ha sido nada."

Miró de reojo a la rubia, quien se veía atontada con las luces que corrían mostrando los pisos.

"Aún así, gracias. No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir trabajo en la ciudad, y ya ni se hable de pueblos. Claro que estaría mejor si pudiera hacer algo de práctica mecánica, pero trabajo es trabajo."

El otro forzó una sonrisa a falta de algo bueno que decirle. Decidió acompañarle hasta su habitación pues sospechaba que Douglas le había dado un muladar como estancia, y no podría culpar al otro por querer proteger sus trabajos o sus ayudantes más de confianza, pero no le parecía correcto.

"¿Te asignaron ya dormitorio?"

"Ah, sí. Ya estoy instalada. Es pequeño y sirve para el propósito. Me parece que antes era un cuarto de servicio.

Y en realidad así era, pues la puerta recién puesta reemplazaba la de un casillero. Parte de la política de la empresa era que reploids de diferente género no podían compartir el mismo dormitorio, y por el momento ella era la única mecánica. Por eso mismo se ambientó un cuarto de servicio para ser habitable, aunque no por ello muy cómodo por el poco espacio que dejaba.

"La cubeta aún tiene agua" Apuntó X antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

"Mira, tengo más ganas de ahogarme en ella que de ir al baño a vaciarla. Disculpa el desorden."

Al abrirse la puerta, X fue recibido por una ola de partes de metal y servilletas de papel, todas usadas. También notó algunas cuantas prendas de vestir manchadas de todos colores.

"Pensé que te habían dado un dormitorio limpio." El sorprendido bombardero no podía creer lo descuidada que era la joven.

"Y estaba limpio. Es sólo que aún me faltan acomodar unas cuantas cosas." La otra sonrió un poco apenada.

Como si de una jabalina se tratase, Kay lanzó el trapeador por los aires y cayó en una esquina bajo la ventana. Acto seguido, tomó la cubeta con ambas manos para levantarla y evitar que mojara lo demás, pese a eso, logró manchar un pequeño trozo de piso. Maldijo en voz alta unas cuatro veces antes de patear el marco de la puerta.

"B…Bien, eh… Creo que yo ya me voy. Mañana aún hay trabajo y eso."

"Ok. Entonces los veré a todos a la hora de la comida. Seguramente estaré limpiando por ahí."

X no pudo dejar de pensar como alguien que por el momento se dedicaba a la limpieza podía vivir en un chiquero de metal y papel. Irónico y un tanto desconcertante eran para su persona, como casi todo lo que ocurría en la organización.

"Hey, X." Mencionó la rubia por la puerta entreabierta. "Qué mal que no hayas logrado recuperar esas cosas del museo. Es una lástima"

Con un ademán con la mano, el bombardero se perdió de vista.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con llave y pegó su frente contra la pared de junto, lanzando con ello un suspiro al aire. No se molestó en encender la luz.

Apoyó entonces su espalda contra la entrada y, deslizándose en ella, quedó sentada junto a la infame cubeta del trabajo y un montón de chatarra. Su mano izquierda buscó torpemente en el interior de su utensilio y, bañada en aguas negras fulgurando plata, sacó una piedra del tamaño de un puño con delgadas líneas blancas.

"En serio, una verdadera lástima."

Y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Cierre del archivo 009

Transmisión interrumpida.

_Tal vez ya notaron que este fue uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado elaborar, no sólo porque el planteamiento del mismo fue un tanto accidentado, sino porque parte de la creatividad fue absorbida por la escuela. También esa es una razón por lo cual quedó más corto que el anterior, pero con suerte el siguiente será mejor._

_Y bien, la idea del inicio viene de la sugerencia de blastx3. Si nos pudiéramos dar una idea de lo descontrolado que es este muchacho sobrio, ahora imagínenselo con los nervios alterados a la enésima potencia. En realidad no le hice tanta justicia a la verdad P._

_Agradezco nuevamente el interés que tengan hacia este fic aún no moribundo. Espero les haya agradado. Cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a través de los (preciosos y mortales) reviews._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


	10. Cuestión de tiempo

No. 10

Cuestión de tiempo

Notas iniciales: _Jojojojo… Esta historia está tan… helada…. ¡Sí, muerta! No, espera, no. No se supone que deba terminar así. Diablos._

_Lamento mucho haber retrasado por tantísimo tiempo la continuación de esta historia. También, y como era la costumbre, me permito responder algunos de los reviews del capítulo anterior._

_Damr1990: Gracias por tu comentario de la frase. A mí también me gustó como sonaba._

_Jota X: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. Espero no haber perdido detalle con sus personalidades por el tiempo trascurrido._

_Lady_naomi: Muchas gracias. No sé si el bozal sirva en Axl, pero se vale soñar, ¿verdad Douglas? Ojalá también este capítulo sea también de tu agrado._

_Umbrella_Agent: Igual y ya me marcas como una grosera por cómo me porto en las conversaciones, espero me disculpes porque de verdad me agradas. Es sólo que con el trabajo no me es posible atender muy bien. Ojalá también disfrutes de esta parte._

_Bol-iv: ¡Gracias! Si, de verdad necesito poner mucha atención a lo que escribo. Sobre todo ahora que veo que ha cambiado la versión de FFnet. Veré si puedo modificar un poco la estructura de los capítulos ahora para que no haya tantos problemas a la hora de leerlo._

_Saiyan X: ¿Seis veces? Wow, eso es mucho cariño, te lo agradezco. Ojalá aún andes por aquí para ver si de algo sirve subir este episodio. Pero eos de "no dejarlos tan picados"… bueno, no prometo nada con esta entrega._

_Sceptileex1: Gracias. Lo estoy intentando, créeme. Espero también este te agrade._

_Ametaku_13: Supongo que eres ame_13 también, ojalá no me equivoque para responder ambos en este mismo comentario. ¿De verdad soy tan predecible? Bueno, aún así tengo ganas de seguirle a la historia aunque hayas adivinado la identidad de mi RATA. Ojalá no estés muerta aún. Y no soy mala, soy PEOR. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!_

_Sigmaverick The Grim: Si bien todos los comentarios me han recordado lo mucho que disfrutaba (y aún lo hago) escribiendo esta historia, el tuyo fue el que más reciente y me ha puesto a pensar un poco. Te lo agradezco. Estoy casi segura que en opening de Megaman X5 o X6 estaba una escena que mostraba el cuerpo maltrecho de Zero, disparando su buster, con sangre o algo parecido en la boca. Pero podría equivocarme. A mí me agrada (en lo personal, claro está) la idea de que los reploids tengan, si bien no sangre, algo muy parecido a ella. Más que nada para mantener en lo máximo posible la similitud de su diseño con el mapa biológico humano. Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. Y créeme, esta historia es ambas a la vez, o peor: es la teoría del caos hecha texto XD._

_Si, sé que no tengo perdón por el horrible retraso de dos años. DOS AÑOS. A mi defensa, alego que la escuela ha sido de lo más absorbente que imaginaba. Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, dejo ante ustedes el capítulo 10._

Acceso al archivo 010

Denominación: **Cuestión de tiempo**

Un delgado trazo blanco era lo único visible de la luna en esa noche, y las caprichosas nubes jugaban a ocultarla. Su acción ayudaba a la oscura figura a confundirse con el ambiente mientras esperaba por alguien.

"Ya era hora." Dijo sin sorprenderse cuando notó la llegada de alguien más. "Tardaste más que de costumbre."

"No es fácil salir de HQ, ¿sabes? Y menos cargando con lo que me pediste."

"Hablando de ello, es necesario evaluar el resultado."

"Seguro."

Con una pequeña luz de bolsillo se hizo visible el plano de un arma, poco tardaron en inspeccionarlo por completo. Nadie más vería escena, era demasiado tarde para muchos de los integrantes de esa ciudad, y demasiado temprano para los amantes de la vida nocturna.

"Impresionante."

"Y no has visto nada. En realidad, el arma adquirirá la forma de hoja que tú pienses. Y una vez que ingreses tus datos en ella, regresará a ti en fracción de segundos. Está mal que yo lo diga, pero será un arma incomparable."

"Es verdad, está mal que lo digas."

"Infeliz. En todo caso, tendrás que encargarte de un espadachín la próxima vez."

* * *

Los disparos le resonaban en la cabeza, como queriéndole lastimar por dentro antes de abrirle heridas sangrantes. Lo único que se interponía entre ellas y su cuerpo era un escalón enorme, el cual tendría que abandonar pronto si quería avanzar dentro de la nave.

Con un salto, uno de los más grandes que tuvo que dar en ese día, X salió de su escondite con una buena carga en su Buster, disparándole a los tres mechanloids lanza-bombas que no tuvieron tiempo ni para apuntar. Ya sobre sus restos, siguió avanzando.

Al tiempo que preparaba otro ataque, se ocultó detrás del marco de la puerta, esperando a su compañero que, según él, a 3 segundos a su espalda.

"Entrada despejada. Zero, avanza pronto."

El susodicho apareció casi enseguida, cortando en dos una pared cercana. Entre los escombros se podía ver su figura avanzando, temible.

"¿Nada aún?"

"Nada." Respondió el cazador carmesí. "Ya inspeccionamos seis unidades y no hay nada más que mechaloids infectados."

El siguiente ataque Maverick se presentó al mes y medio del atraco al museo. Esta vez tomó lugar sobre el mar, a varios kilómetros de la costa. Las navegaciones se alzaron de la noche a la mañana, una atenta invitación a los cazadores según Signas, pese a que los registros mostraban actividad moderada de mediana peligrosidad.

A las 7:35 de la mañana ya se había trasportado junto con la unidad a la costa de Margende, al otro lado del país, donde el sol ni siquiera se había asomado. El equipo de tele-trasportación no podía funcionar sin señal, cosa que faltaba en mar abierto. Uno podría parar al barco con dicho equipo, pero para ello se necesitaba permiso de la nave, y no fue para sorprenderse que la misma negara el acceso. Tuvieron que llegar usando vehículos individuales.

Ya habían 'despachado' seis de las 20 unidades, y no habían encontrado ni pista del Maverick a cargo.

"Esto huele a trampa."

X también presentía eso, pero no quedaba otra opción más que hacer su trabajo. La mayoría de las embarcaciones podían considerarse focos infecciosos graves, y no podían permitir su reingreso a la costa. El asunto no sólo era cosa de buscar y encontrar a los marverick para deshacerse de ellos, también habría que detener y deshacerse de todos los aparatos que pudieran contener el virus Sigma.

"A este paso, sería mejor que lanzaran una bomba atómica en nuestra posición."

"Tonterías." Confesó X, con desagrado. "Podemos encargarnos de ellos. Sólo hay que seguir adelante. Nadie en navegación ha podido abrir un puente de tele-trasportación, así que ellos tampoco deben tener forma de utilizarlo."

Siguieron avanzando por la nave, en ese momento por el centro de almacenaje. Montones de sacos, cajas y escombros cubrían el piso y las paredes, oscureciendo la habitación. Obstruían el paso y la visibilidad, además de que podían ocultar cualquier sorpresa.

Zero escaló en pocos segundos una pila de escombros, con la luz verdosa del sable reflejándose en sus ojos mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. Por parte, el bombardero ocupó lugar entre algunas cajas, procurando no bajar la guardia.

Unos gruñidos salieron de la nada, mala señal. El cazador azul regresó tres pasos hacia atrás y disparó hacia la nada, atrayendo la atención de dos perros robots guardianes. Típicos modelos utilizados para resguardo de mercancía y bienes privados, ahora ajenos a conciencia u órdenes. Su apariencia asemejaba a los dobberman, de colores rojizos y dos pares de ojos normalmente amarillos, ahora teñidos de rojo por la infección.

X no los perdió de vista, pues estos seres eran bastante rápidos al correr y para las mordidas. Los gruñidos de las bestias pronto dieron paso a un ladrido, y saltaron sobre él.

Desplazándose a la izquierda, pudo evitar aquel primer ataque. Subió a una de las cajas, más grandes que él, y desde ahí disparó a quemarropa sobre los canes artificiales. Los disparos lograron atravesarles los cráneos, matándolos al instante.

"Ten cuidado." Dijo a su compañero. "Hay unidades de resguardo."

"También los hay de vigilancia." Contestó Zero desde otro lado. "A la izquierda veo un nido de murciélagos de metal con ganas de tragarnos enteros."

* * *

Con el suave balanceo del trasporte venía una música regional, alegre y rica en instrumentos a muy alto volumen. Kay miró por la ventanilla, mitad esperando salir pronto, mitad queriendo escapar por la ventana hasta perderse nuevamente.

El trabajo se había duplicado desde hace unas semanas, y no sólo porque Douglas seguía con la paranoia hasta el copete. Había reparado algunas cuantas cosas en las noches, como un pequeño reproductor de música y radio para escuchar novelas y noticias (y una versión del guante que usaba para rastrear a X), entre otras cosas. Parte de estos objetos le eran suministrados por Pallete y Axl, además de que había hecho algo de amistad con el sujeto del camión de la basura y le permitía llevarse los escombros que los mecánicos tiraban. Y vaya que tiraban piezas buenas.

A su lado, Axl devoraba lo que pudo robarse de la cafetería antes de salir de la organización. Se había ofrecido a acompañarla poco después de que Zero le ordenara hacerlo. Como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo no tenía muchas ganas, pero las palabras de su superior le hicieron cambiar de parecer.

"Si te agrada tener cabello en esa cabezota llena de aire que cargas, vas a vigilarla. Y pobre de ti si le quitas los ojos de encima."

Bajaron en el centro de la ciudad, a unos 570 kilómetros de distancia del trabajo, y tocando tierra firme, Kay se dirigió a las tiendas. Necesitaba ropa.

"Te digo que no necesito niñera."

"Te digo que no me importa."

De mala gana le miró de reojo. Era obvio que él tampoco disfrutaba esto.

"Escucha, yo sólo vengo por ropa, nada del otro mundo." Dijo tratando de sonar razonable. "Qué te parece si yo voy y tú te quedas por aquí, no sé, matando moscas."

"Me orde… E-Es decir, quiero acompañarte." Y tomando de nueva cuenta una pose de engreído, comenzó. "Esta ciudad tiene un alto índice de crímenes como robos y hurtos."

"¿Robo y hurto no es lo mismo, genio?"

"El caso es que vengo para vigilarte. Por ahora es mi misión y pienso cumplirla a como dé lugar, sin importar si llueva, nieve o relam… ¡Maquinitas!"

Sin esperar que el semáforo le cediera el paso, Axl, cruzó la calle y casi provocó un choque entre dos automóviles. Ahí, frente a él, un puesto de juegos abiertos al público, y en pleno torneo de "The King of Champions 22XX", oferta imposible de rechazar.

((Nota de la autora: Sólo para aclarar, pues no sé si sea exclusivo de México, 'maquinitas' es el nombre que se les da a las máquinas de videojuegos que suelen poner en las tiendas, misceláneas o abarrotes y que sirven a base de monedas. Geniales cosas por cierto.))

"Mi héroe." Volvió a usar un sarcasmo.

"¿Siempre conoces a amigos tan interesantes?"

A su espalda, la voz grave parecía azotarle con cierta dureza en su tono. Nada nuevo, pero no muy frecuente. Malditas costumbres.

La joven rubia se recargó en la pared de ladrillo, al lado de un callejón oscuro, de lo más oscuro para ser las 9 de la mañana. Pese a que su mirada seguía fija en el 'guarda-espaldas' adicto a los videojuegos, su atención no podía estar más distante.

"Llegaste temprano esta vez."

"Lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejarte tanto tiempo sin vigilancia. Pero veo que esos Maverick hunters se han encargado de ello en mi ausencia. Tienes un trasmisor en el traje."

"Lo sé, y mira al ejemplar de perro guardián que me han asignado." Una sonrisa adornó su rostro a la vez que desviaba la mirada. "Pero creo que no estás aquí para preguntarme cómo me va."

"Como dije antes, el tiempo de preparación se está terminando."

El puesto de juegos se llenó con rapidez sorprendente, Axl no podía estar más ansioso para jugar. El sol había sacado la mitad de la cara detrás del edificio frente a ellos. Quedaban al menos 30 minutos de segura oscuridad en el callejón.

"El juego empezará pronto." Declaró la voz. "Los contratos deben ser establecidos en poco menos de quince días."

"Oh. Entonces tenemos sólo medio mes para los preparativos finales." Su voz no pudo esconder cierto tono de fastidio. "¿De verdad crees que podremos hacer todo lo que nos hace falta en ese tiempo?"

"Lo que creamos no es de importancia. Es lo que debemos hacer."

* * *

X y Zero se encontraban ya inspeccionando la novena nave, con luz entrando por las pequeñas escotillas a los lados del vehículo. Hasta ahora no había rastros de Mavericks 'pensantes' o de Sigma. Pero a ninguno le hubiera sorprendido que estos se escondieran en el último barco a flote.

Igual se mantenían alerta. La fortuna los pudo haber traído a la guardia antes de tiempo.

Nada inusual saltaba a la vista en la cubierta del décimo navío. Había pequeños mechanliods con forma de gusano tricolor por todo el piso, y casi de inmediato se lanzaron hacia ellos con el fin de estallarles en la cara.

"Atrás."

Un molesto Zero arremetió con un ataque de varias estocadas, convirtiendo a sus adversarios en pila de metal y chatarra. Pareciera estar más inquieto que en otras ocasiones.

"¿Todo bien?"

"No." Comentó el cazador rojo, mientras miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza. "Algo aquí no está… No, mejor dicho, TODO aquí es extraño."

Avanzaron hasta la cabina de la nave, siempre listos con armas en mano y recargándose contra la pared antes de usar las puertas. X compartía el mismo sentimiento de desconfianza que su amigo, pero no parecía dar con el origen del mismo.

"Primero lo de Terrafonte, luego el ataque al museo. ¿No creerás que Sigma haya perdido interés, cierto? Eso solo se dice entre los novatos para no echar a correr en medio de las misiones."

"Dudo que él haya cambiado de intereses. Vamos, no es que no crea que le puedan interesar otras cosas o algo así, pero no me parece razonable que alguien con la intención de conquistar el mundo lo deje de la noche a la mañana."

"¿Entonces por qué rayos no nos ha enviado un mensaje o alguna otra cosa? Normalmente busca escupirnos en a la cara cada que puede, él o sus lacayos."

"Te estás escuchando, ¿verdad?" X no podía notarse más incrédulo. "Fuera de lo que ya sabemos, no creo que él esté en posición de decirnos cuál es su, oh grandioso plan secreto. Y en cuanto a sus subordinados…. La presentación de Dynamo aún me tortura mentalmente."

"ENEMIGO A BORDO"

Ambos cazadores subieron su guardia de inmediato al oír aquella voz mecánica, ligeramente asustados por no ver a nadie quien pudiese hablar en ese momento.

"Identifícate." Espetó X a la nada.

"ENEMIGO A BORDO." Comentó nuevamente la voz. "SE HAN DETECTADO LAS PRESENCIAS DE 2 INTRUSOS. SE HA INICIADO EL PROCESO DE AUTO-DESTRUCCIÓN… DOCE SEGUNDOS…10... 9… 8 7…"

Zero pateó una de las carcasas humeantes cerca a él, rompiendo una ventana de por medio y haciendo aún más olas afuera de la nave.

"Exactamente a lo que me refería."

"3… 2…"

A pesar del azul del cielo y de la briza exterior, el navío rotó violentamente, como si una ola gigantesca le hubiera alcanzado de la nada. X perdió el equilibrio y pronto cayó al piso para ser arrastrado hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. Zero había alcanzado a usar su espada para abrir el piso y evitar su caída.

En poco menos de un instante se presentó otro violento movimiento, cambiando la dirección de la nave. Esto permitió al bombardero alcanzar con la vista la ventana, y con ello una escena interesante. Las demás naves se acercaban unas a otras gracias a la acción de un remolino en el mar. La magnitud del mismo era impresionante, demasiado intensa y grande como para haberla pasado de largo aún estando en la costa.

"¡Usa tu espada, X!" Gritó su compañero en el centro del pasillo, al ver que el nombrado era presa de la gravedad y los juegos de su contrincante.

El momento que el verdor de su hoja alcanzó el metal del piso, el navío se llenó de agua con un sonido penetrante y fuerte en sus oídos. Lo siguiente en sentir fue la cantidad de pequeñas burbujas en su cara y que su cuerpo ahora sucumbía por la nueva presión ejercida por el mismo mar. No era un secreto para nadie que X se desempeñara tan poco en misiones marítimas, pues su diseño no tenía ese propósito específico. Lo que pocos sabían era que X, el cazador de élite de HQ, leyenda entre reploids, odiaba el mar con una pasión intensa.

Al abrir los ojos, esperando que el sensor óptico cambiara su capacidad visual automáticamente, logró ver como Zero avanzaba por el navío. Esperaba que pronto alcanzaran la superficie.

* * *

"¡Soy el rey del mundo!" Dijo triunfante Axl mientras levantaba su trofeo de plástico al haber vencido a su oponente, un niño de unos 12 años. "¡El máximo, único, mejor rey del mundo!"

Nadie en su sano juicio estaría calmado de haber ganado el torneo de videojuegos y el peso que eso significara. El pelirrojo tenía derecho a jugar cualquier maquinita gratis durante las siguientes 2 semanas con tan solo presentar una tarjeta, y también podría disfrutar de 2 semanas de pastelillos de chocolate rellenos de mermelada roja de la tienda de la esquina.

Claro, el entrenamiento de X normalmente se impedía salir a cualquier hora de la base, y tenían prohibido el ingreso de alimentos y bebidas. Pero eso lo arreglaría después.

Casi a la mitad de su estúpida danza de la victoria, recordó que la misión inicial no era ser una leyenda de realidad virtual, sino vigilar a cierta rubia que no se encontraba en el público presente.

"Oh no, la rata." Comentó con las manos en la cintura.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Kay le había comentado que iba a ir a un almacén a dos calles de ahí y 'si quería encontrarla', estaría en el departamento de electrónicos. No supo bien por qué, si hacía menos de dos días que se había construido ella sola una radio grabadora de bastante buena calidad y mala apariencia.

Recibió los últimos aplausos, posó para algunas fotos e incluso regaló su firma antes de ir en busca de la joven con quien había llegado. No había sido un desperdicio total el haberse perdido de la misión en Margende, a pesar de las muchas ansias de patear traseros que el hacían cosquillas en las manos. Ahora tenía postres gratis y videojuegos a montón.

Dio vuelta a la izquierda y miró los nombres de las tiendas que mantenían las puertas abiertas ante él. No le gustaba ir a otra tienda que no fuera de juegos o de comida, por ello que no tenía intención de entrar a buscar a Kay a ningún lado. A parte, era una mujer, y era un hecho para él que cualquier mujer entraría a probarse ropa.

"No, gracias." Dijo para sí mismo, ante la idea de ver atuendos rosados todo el día.

Su universitario plan consistiría en esperar a que ella saliera de la tienda y largarse de ahí. Tal vez compraría un helado antes de mandar todo por un tubo.

A unos doce metros de él divisó un pequeño puesto de helados. La dicha tocó a su puerta el día de hoy, por lo que veía. Y ya lo imaginaba, un cono de chocomangovainifresantequilla de maní tan alto como la tienda de enfrente. Ah, sentía que flotaba entre nubes mientras saltaba con gracia hacia aquella maravilla helada.

Alzó la mano y con lágrimas en sus ojos, al momento de pedir su bien merecido helado…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El dueño del puesto gritó con terror mientras escapaba, apenas, de la explosión que hizo volar en pedacitos toda la esquina.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y mucho menos otras explosiones. Como cercando al pelirrojo, otros impactos destructivos hicieron su trabajo con aquella parte de la calle. El pequeño parque artificial de al lado se volvió un cráter de ceniza y tierra abierta, y los alegres transeúntes que había esa mañana se convertían poco a poco en víctimas del pánico.

Mientras tanto, Axl parecía ido ante la idea de la repentina desaparición de su postre. No reaccionaba, sólo sabía que ahí había helados. Inclusive la alerta integrada en su casco sonó con fuerza, pero no logró captar su atención.

"Axl, ¿puedes oírme?" Gritó Pallete, con la preocupación escoriándole la voz. "¡Hay un ataque en la zona donde te encuentras! Responde, por favor. ¡Responde!"

A Axl le tomó tiempo deducir lo que había pasado. ¿Quién? Se preguntó ¿Pero quién le había quitado su paraíso terrenal? Por todos los cielos. ¿Qué mente retorcida hace volar el lugar donde sólo hay dicha y gracia?

Alguien iba a pagar por destruir lo más sagrado y puro en la Tierra.

"Pallete." Dijo él, con una voz inusualmente seria. "¿Quién causó todo esto?"

"A… Aún no se ha recaudado información, pero sus armas son tan destructivas que pueden ser considerados terroristas o algo peor. Es muy probable que quieran atacar instalaciones de autoridad, e incluso que se acerquen a HQ. Debes salir de ahí lo más pronto posible."

"¡NUNCA!" Y, sin saber que la navegadora al otro lado de la línea sufrió por su grito, continuó. "Estos estúpidos han mancillado todo lo que es bueno en este mundo decadente y es mi deber como buen catador de postres derretirles las caras. Pelearé."

Cortó comunicación y buscó el origen de la bomba que había destruido su añorado cono de chocomangovainifresantequilla de maní. Esto se iba a poner feo.

En la base de HQ, una joven lanzó un suspiro mientras las demás, sin descuidar su trabajo, preguntaban por su conversación.

"Son las palabras más hermosas que nunca en la vida he escuchado…."

* * *

En su juego, el enemigo volvió a superficie, permitiendo con eso que X lograra terminar su trayecto hasta la sala de comandos. Su impresión fue grande al ver que no había nadie controlando la nave y, en su lugar, había más perros guardianes artificiales.

X cayó en cuenta que su verdadero enemigo era el barco. Y para ser más específicos, eran todos los barcos. Aquellos maverick habían planeado infectar barcos con inteligencia artificial, alocarlos hasta el punto del suicidio, ponerlos en su contra y dejar que ellos los abordaran para ver quién sobrevivía más.

Aquella frustración se reflejó en los disparos contra sus oponentes. Y a Zero le tocaría ser espectador de lo mismo, sin poder darle palabras de aliento.

"Lo mejor será cambiar de nave y no permanecer en una mucho tiempo." Comentó el espadachín, al tiempo que trataba de leer los controles de su actual nave anfitriona. "¿Estarás bien con eso?"

"Si con eso evitamos hundirnos más…"

"Espero que seas bastante bueno saltando."

Una vez rota la ventana principal, ambos cazadores salieron disparados a la borda. Tuvieron que hacer uso de las turbinas en sus botas que les permitieran alcanzar una buena velocidad y altura para llegar al barco más cercano.

El anterior barco ahora sufría por la detonación de una bomba, cortesía del Maverick hunter azul, y tardó en dar los primeros indicios de hundirse. Esa sería su estrategia, más deberían tener ahora cuidado con los mechanloids víctimas del virus Sigma y estar eternamente pendientes de sus reservas de energías para los saltos de nave a nave. Ningún entrenamiento en HQ podía compararse con estrategias así, suicidas y temerarias.

Se desplazó con buena velocidad a la izquierda, lanzando unos buenos disparos en contra de otros mechanloids caninos mientras revisaba los cálculos matemáticos. Si se iba por la derecha, pensaba, y el salto le alcanzaba para un segundo impulso, podría destruir dos navíos en menos tiempo, lo cual sería mucha ventaja en comparación con Zero, pues él tendría que moverse indudablemente a la cabina de control y romper el sistema.

Se arriesgó, tomó aún más velocidad y, en medio del primer disparo, logró dar una vuelta para descargar el ataque acumulado en su búster. Al sentir el piso en sus pies, siguió corriendo y reservando energía en su arma, mirando apenas su nuevo objetivo.

Algo no fue como se esperaba, pues la actual navegación empezó a hundirse a una velocidad absurda, y él con ella. Sus pasos cambiaron la ruta hacia el techo del barco, y una vez ahí dio un salto normal hacia un lado. El impulso restante se lo daría su propio ataque, que con mucha suerte funcionó apenas, pues fue a caer justo en la pared de la embarcación, con el tiempo exacto para usar saltos en las escotillas para alcanzar la cubierta.

"Por eso odio el mar." Se dijo en voz alta, al ver como la caída del barco hacía aparecer otro torbellino que absorbía todo a su paso. Y solo al correr se dio cuenta que Zero ya había despachado otras 3 unidades.

* * *

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la esquina, mientras cargaba ambas pistolas y revisaba lo poco que sabía de la situación.

Los atacantes eran especialistas aéreos. Podía deducirlo por las rápidas sombras proyectadas en las paredes, en el concreto, en el monumento en el centro del parque de la izquierda, en la confusión en la cara de las personas al no saber de dónde llegaría el siguiente impacto.

Salió corriendo, busca de los causantes de todo este alboroto. Pudo ver vagamente la forma de uno, con alas rápidas que simulaban ser de ave. Ni bien las pudo identificar, el sujeto se había escurrido hacia la parte alta de otro edificio, haciendo imposible cualquier ataque por parte del maverick hunter.

A donde sea que él viera, Axl notaba la catástrofe. Oía disparos que impactaban contra las construcciones, con o sin personas y reploids presentes. Y con lo concurrida que estaba esa zona de la ciudad, no le quedaba duda alguna que habría una mayor cantidad de heridos y muertos si no los detenía de inmediato.

Otras dos sombras a su derecha le hicieron voltear tan solo para ver como dos artefactos que caían volaban en pedazos, dejando solo bolas de humo, gritos y olor a combustible en el ambiente.

Aquí el problema. Era una seria desventaja el ser menos rápido y no poder ocupar los mismos medios de desplazamiento que los supuestos terroristas. Tenía que emparejar el terreno si pretendía dar una pelea digna de contarse.

Se le había ocurrido utilizar la vía rápida del trasporte, la que supuestamente ayudaba para agilizar el desplazamiento de los civiles (AKA: segundo piso), el cual tenía una altura parecida a la de la mayoría de los edificios y que podía utilizar para desplazarse usando los propulsores.

Alcanzó el callejón frente a la tienda de videojuegos, ese en donde había dejado a su acompañante antes de su épica aventura virtual. Se preguntaba qué sería de ella, pero no podía detenerse ahora, no cuando tenía que usar la patada triangular para alcanzar el paso a desnivel y servir en todo lo posible, con o sin ayuda de otras unidades.

Casi al tiempo que pisaba el concreto, logró visualizar mejor a la partida de maleantes que estaban ocasionando todo este alboroto.

Sobra decir que lo que vio lo dejó sin habla.

* * *

"Alia, reporte de la situación en la ciudad."

"Señor, sí señor."

La de Alia era la voz que resonaba artificialmente entre los muros de la oficina de Signas, mientras éste, un muy consternado Douglas, Lifesaver en su típica posición inalterable y algunos cuantos capitanes de unidades de ataque eran oyentes también. Compartían, tal vez sin saberlo, la misma inquietud.

"Se estima que solamente de la sección central de la ciudad se ha destruido un 75%, y el porcentaje de daño de las zonas aledañas está alcanzando el 50%. Nuestras unidades ya se encuentras desempeñando la fase de enfrentamiento hacia las unidades hostiles, pero su número es incierto."

"¿Qué hay de Axl y Kay?" Preguntó de repente el reploid ingeniero. "¿Han recibido alguna señal de ellos?"

"Negativo. Desde la trasmisión hecha por Pallete, Axl no ha vuelto a responder a llamada alguna, pero su señal en el radar sugiere que él se encuentra atacando a las unidades enemigas. En cuanto a Kay, su señal se ha mantenido inmóvil desde el momento del ataque, y no se ha confirmado su deceso."

"Entendido. Mantenme informado de la situación y en cuanto puedas establecer comunicación con X y Zero hazles conocer este ataque."

"… Señor, hay probabilidad que ellos regresen de aquella misión en malas condiciones y…"

"Si el ataque que está sufriendo la ciudad pudiera ser frenado por los agentes aquí presentes, no los estaría llamado. Hágales conocedores y que sean ellos los que me digan si quieren o no meter las manos en este asunto."

"R… Roger. Cambio y fuera."

Una vez acabada la trasmisión, los ojos de Signas volvieron a fijarse en los demás presentes. Cada expresión era diferente, y sin duda alguna sus ideas iban a chocar en ese momento.

"Señores, nuestro deber nos llama."

"Dividiré el sector de enfermería en dos secciones y llamaré a New Hope para que nos respalde en las tareas de soporte médico."

"Mis hombres ya están tomando cartas en este juego." Douglas comentó casi al finalizar el médico. "Todas las unidades de trasporte y armas están siendo repartidas entre todos los cazadores disponibles."

"¿Qué sugieren los capitanes de las unidades de ataque?" Preguntó Signas a los demás.

"Nunca ha sido buena idea atacar sin información del objetivo." Dijo uno, en tono poco menos optimista. "Entiendo, no podemos permitir que hagan sus desmanes en ningún lado, pero representa una seria desventaja."

"Ataquemos desde todas direcciones." Comentó otro, cerca del escritorio. "Los marearemos con tantos frentes que caerán desorientados, justo donde los queremos."

"Dejar el edificio sin protección es un suicidio. Debemos al menos diezmar nuestros contingentes y dejar algunos resguardando la base."

"¿Diezmar?" Gritaron otros "¡Esos idiotas allá afuera nos están golpeando con lo mejor que tienen!"

"Aún con los refuerzos que New Hope puedan ofrecernos, el ataque mismo está por acabar con la población."

En medio del caos que se formaba en la sala, una sombra aviaria se mantenía callada, pendiente de las explosiones afuera. El capitán Blazecrow, con todo el semblante serio característico, parecía meditar profundamente en su siguiente fin dejó salir un suspiro, un golpe a la pared y una mirada inusual en él.

"Caballeros." Su discurso cayó a los presentes. "Esta es de esas situaciones: vivir para contar. Cómo uno podría ser parte de la historia si se queda dormido en la base. Nosotros, como capitanes de unidad que somos, debemos ser el ejemplo a seguir por los demás. Recuerden que no hay nada peor que un líder que predica sin ejemplo."

Mientras aquel sujeto, chaparro pero imponente, decía aquellas palabras tan embriagantes, Signas comenzó a comparar las posibilidades propuestas, las oportunidades visibles. Sin pensarlo dos veces, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Douglas y LifeSaver, como compartiendo un pensamiento sólo con la mirada.

"¿Y qué sugieres?" Preguntó uno, cercano al reploid cuervo.

"Seguir el ejemplo, ir a lo seguro…"

Con una solemnidad digna de de rey, el comandante de las fuerzas Aéreas de HQ desplegó las alas, negras y resistentes, al momento de desenvainar su espada. La visión de sus ojos resplandeciendo ante la hoja de luz era aterradora, tentativa, la misma que se refleja ante la idea de la muerte por aquello que vale la pena. El riesgo de la vida.

"Si hemos de mandar a los nuestros a combatir, seamos los primeros en la fila. Yo estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a estos sujetos si con ello logramos alcanzar nuestro objetivo, y más dispuesto estoy a dar mi vida si esto nos permite el obtener lo que deseamos."

"Por eso mismo, yo daré el ejemplo."

El sonido eléctrico de una espada fue seguido de inmediato por un grito ahogado, y el cuerpo sin vida de un reploid capitán cayó sin gracia ante el mismísimo jefe de la fuerza Aérea de HQ.

Los demás también hicieron aparecer sus armas, todas apuntando hacia el asesino entre ellos, quien no paraba de reír por lo bajo.

"Blazecrow, ¿qué significa esta acción?"

"Significa que, con gusto, diezmaré a los cazadores si tanto gustan."

Con un salto y una ráfaga de viento hiriente, el reploid cuervo se lanzó en contra del jefe de todo HQ sólo para que su arma fuera detenida por las espadas de luz blanca del mismo. Después, con una fuerza mayor, ser aventado contra la pared, sin bajar la guardia.

"No puedo creerlo. Un hombre infectado, en mis filas, en mi oficina."

El aludido sonrió silenciosamente, sus ojos color sangre se detuvieron en todos y cada uno de los espectadores, quienes le dedicaban miradas de ira, asombro, miedo... sí, miedo, en lo más profundo, miedo…

"Ninguno de los reportes médicos habló de infección de virus Sigma." Comentó el jefe médico de la organización. "¿Cómo…?"

"Pues es obvio, ¿no crees?" Se dignó a comentar el otro. "Si no me infecté antes, entonces lo mío es reciente. Bastante reciente. Diría yo que tiene solo 5 minutos, al igual que todos mis subordinados…"

"No." Los de Douglas eran unos ojos llenos de incredulidad, de sorpresa imposible. "No lo hiciste."

"Ah, por supuesto que lo hice." Rió el otro, con las pupilas tiñéndose de carmín. "Toda la unidad, MI unidad, está atacando la ciudad."

"Traidor. No puedo creer que nos hayas hec…"

El segundo capitán fue cortado en 4 partes por la blanca hoja de luz del reploid, ahora maverick, con forma de más intentó atacarle, para ser confundido por la gran velocidad de Blazecrow, ser pateado en el hombro izquierdo y caer contra la puerta.

"Créelo, capitán. Créelo y preocúpate. Porque mientras mis soldados estén en el campo de batalla, matando a cuanta escoria humana encuentren, yo estaré dando el ejemplo al frente de la fila… eliminando a las chatarras andantes que se consideran sus protectores."

"Lifesaver. Douglas. Den aviso a todas las unidades presentes."

"Sí, señor."

Sin esperar el ataque por parte del infectado, ambos aludidos salieron lo más rápido posible de la oficina, mientras los otros capitanes y el propio Signas detenían cualquier acto hostil.

"Sabía que ese idiota estaba loco. Lo sabía. Lo sabía."

"Dividamos los caminos. Aún si ese sujeto sale de la oficina de Signas y alcanza a uno de nosotros, el otro tendrá más tiempo para alertar a los demás."

"Ey, podrías llamar a los de New Hope para que nos ayuden con esto."

"Ya lo hice." Sonrió el otro, lo cual era raro en el reploid médico."Hay cosas que se llaman alarmas silenciosas. Pensé que las conocías."

"Presumido."Sonrió el mecánico antes de ver la bifurcación delante de ellos. "Más te vale no morir, porque si tú o Signas se muere, juro que no los reconstruiré."

"Mira quién habla."

Ambos cortaron camino, al tiempo que escuchaban a lo lejos cómo una puerta automática se abría, liberando quejidos de dolor y un bramido de furia. Tenían que ser condenadamente rápidos.

* * *

Poco faltaba. Ya sólo restaban 2 barcos, pero notaba que X se estaba cansando rápidamente por el uso de los propulsores en conjunto con el de su arma.

El cazador rojo estaba al tanto de la condición de su amigo y trataba de apoyar en todo lo que pudiera. Para él la situación tampoco era sencilla, pero podía sobrellevarla de mejor manera que el bombardero al parecer.

Se deslizó rápidamente hacia el cuarto de máquinas, atacando a dos dobberman que ya le esperaban en el pasillo. Aún tenían que considerar cómo llegarían a tierra firme, pues con los remolinos y ataques, los vehículos con los que habían logrado ingresar a los barcos se encontraban ahora en el fondo del océano.

Pateó la fuerza, casi con furia. Prefirió cargar su Buster, que no era tan potente como el de X, pero que de apuntar acertadamente, le daría algo de distancia para poder salir de ahí rápidamente para auxiliarle.

El estruendo resultante no fue tan intenso como los anteriores. Fue el movimiento de las olas y la del espadachín cayendo en la proa lo que hizo que se moviera más el barco donde X se encontraba recargando algo de energías.

"¿Listo para el último golpe?"

"Lo que sea para salir de aquí."

Y justo cuando estaba cargando su fiel arma, una trasmisión entró sin problemas a sus comunicadores.

"...or el amor de… Contest…"

"¿Alia?" preguntó X "¿Alia, qué ocurre?"

"¡Al fin! No saben cuánto he tardado para comunicarme con ustedes. Es urgente que se trasporten de vuelta a la base."

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"¡Rápido!" No permitió que el espadachín le interrumpiera. "Antes de que bloqueen el sistema de trasportación."

Ambos cazadores se miraron en silencio. Nada de eso les daba idea de lo que pasaba en esos instantes en Maverick Hunter HQ.

Tras afirmar con un Roger, ambos apuntaron sus armas de largo alcance a la cabina de mando y, justo antes de que se trasportaran como siempre, dispararon al unísono sus cargas, para notar la terrible explosión casi irreal, antes de que sus pies tocaran casi mágicamente tierra firme una vez más.

* * *

Unos ojos dorados miraron casi con desidia la ciudad a sus pies. Notaba perfectamente los ataques de los demás reploids y los intentos de cierto pelirrojo por frenarlos.

"Inútil." Sentenció sin que alguien más pudiese oírle.

Los daños materiales y pérdidas humanas y reploids dejaron de ser contables con los dedos. La magnitud del siniestro era más grande de lo que creían los cazadores, pues en realidad se trataba de un anillo de aquellos seres alados, todos con suficiente arsenal y municiones como para ser envidia de bastantes fuerzas militares del mundo.

Con la mano izquierda enguantada accionó el dispositivo de comunicación cerca de su oído.

"Aquí Vortex." Pudo escuchar los disparos y gritos del otro lado de la línea, mas su semblante no parecía demostrar que significaran algo importante. "La primera fase de la operación ha sido completada exitosamente."

"Enterado. Pasen a la fase dos. No escatimen en volar la maldita ciudad si es necesario."

"¡Nadie volará la ciudad mientras yo esté a cargo de esta organización, BlazeCrow!"

"Me reuniré con la tropa en cuanto mi trabajo en HQ esté terminado."

"Comprendido. Cambio y fuera."

Con un botón a parte, cambió de señal para dirigirse a otra persona. Repitió el mensaje apenas recibido hacia todos los subordinados y, casi en el mismo segundo que cortó comunicación, las sombras en la ciudad avanzaron, cuales flechas, hacia el interior del anillo que formaban.

La mirada del ser se paseó por la ciudad nuevamente. En un instante, menor a lo que toma un parpadeo, el ser movió las tenebrosas alas oscuras en su espalda y aventuró su vuelo hacia uno de los almacenes más grandes. En la mano derecha sostenía con fuerza algo parecido a una granada de fragmentación.

El explosivo encontró su fin contra la pared de la tienda, infringiendo un daño igual o peor en la construcción.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, dirigió su trayectoria hacia la siguiente esquina, lanzando otra granada, la cual pegó contra la banqueta y liberó, al igual que la anterior, humo y gritos en cantidades que no se imaginaba.

El almacén no pudo más por su cuenta y, casi con cansancio, dejó caer el peso de toda la parte afectada. El tercer impacto, el que su mano enguantada lanzaría contra la mera entrada principal, terminaría por enterrar toda la mercancía y clientela que no hubiera salido de ahí antes.

El ser contempló la construcción venirse abajo y, hasta que dejó de ver movimiento algo de los escombros, continuó con su ataque.

Cierre del archivo 010

Transmisión interrumpida.

_Si de sinceridad se trata, yo me proyecto con el sentimiento de X. Me chocan las misiones que tienen que ver con el mar, pienso que son las que más se me dificultan. Tal vez por ello se nota algo accidentada la batalla que se tuvo en este episodio, tanto por su desempeño como en el desenlace._

_Realmente espero muchas cosas, entre ellas que este episodio no haya sido tan predecible como creo que lo fue y que sigan existiendo lectores interesados en este fic. De ser así, les agradecería mucho los comentarios, críticas y puntos de vista que pudieran anotar en los reviews. Digo, si ya leyeron el pedazote hasta ahora escrito (y dudo que lo puedan digerir en 5 minutos), un poco de tiempo para un comentario no estaría de más, ¿no creen?_

_No puedo prometer que traeré muy pronto el siguiente episodio. Eso hice la otra vez y tardé dos añitos en subir este. Pero hey, subí este, lo cual me hace pensar que yo funciono a base de llamadas de atención como el perro de Pavlov._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
